Breath Of Etheria
by Legacy
Summary: The story of a boy not of this world and his destiny that could bring light or the dark end to everything in these lands. Romance, adventure, magic and monsters, each carefully entombed in this tale. Come sample the Breath of Etheria. Chap. 6 is up!
1. The Dragon Weaning Chronicles part 1

_Breath of Etheria_

Greetings Fellow Travelers...

my name is Legacy and allow me to introduce to you to Etheria, the world of Breath of Fire and the setting stage for our story. 

Etheria is a grand world full of mystery, adventure, and magic. A realm where man, elf, dwarf and beast-kin roam the surface, each race striving to stake their own claim among the planet's surface. Etheria is a world where the weak cannot hope to survive for long. Only the strong of heart pave the way for new developments for the new generations.

Now we must venture deep to the North toward the lands of Havenlark, a mysterious region in the Main Continent. For many centuries Etheria flourished with numerous tales of this mystifying forest. That creatures, some nearly extinct, roam Havenlark like any other of their common grounds, creatures that only seem to flourish through the wood's dark fog covered brush. 

Several bands of warriors, who have heard the myths of Havenlark, have traveled nearly half the globe to test their skill and wits against the legendary region. Out of all those that have drawn near, none have been able to venture deep into the forest.  Each giving their own accounts about the dark blue mist that blankets the forest floor preventing any of their movements. Sending whole parties of skilled learned man literally in circles. Making it impossible to navigate through the cryptic brush. 

Despite the obvious supernatural enchantments placed upon Havenlark's mystic woods, the area is actually more notorious for its infamous sovereign. The legendary archmage Aeon Avanthas Ensor thought to be mightiest wizard and spell caster in all of Etheria. Some even believe that the wizard's own residence, the famed Shadowlight Tower is located in the center of the enigmatic grove.

And thus begins our tale...

The night was calm at Shadowlight Tower. A tranquil wind blew through the trees as a beautiful starlit sky filled the heavens. 

The archmage Aeon Avanthas Ensor was peacefully at rest in one of his more favorite chairs with a serene breeze drifting from a near-by opened window. It had been a long time since such a peaceful slumber has befallen the wizard. Vigorous has his timetables been for the last few years, with all the challenges and spell battles. The would-be apprentices desperately seeking to learn the secrets of his trade. Not to mention hordes of misbegotten maidens that foolishly happened to fall for his charms from some past evening or chance meeting.

Yes, it has been a long time since Aeon has found his Tower to be at peace. And such rare opportunities are always to be taken advantage of.  

Another gentle breeze sailed through the air ruffling a few strands of silvery hair from the wizard. A slight grimace appeared on the archmage's face as he slumped even more comfortably into the folds of his crimson red cloak. His appearance was of a fairly handsome man in the latter part of thirty years, though he was far, far, far older then what his presentation would give. 

Accompanied with his crop of silver hair, the wizard was usually dressed in royal blue robes with several places where silver, gray, and black intricately laced defensive and offensive spell runes dwelled. Though this night he choose a more heavier scarlet colored material for his dress. The winter season was swiftly approaching and the chill winter nights tended to make the old tower a bit breezier to the wizard's comfort. 

Of course if the temperature ever reached a level that the wizard deemed unbearable, he could just cast one of his teleportation spells to send the whole Shadowlight Tower to the Southern Continent where the sun was always shining and the temperature always to the archmage's liking.

Regardless, it was a night of great rest and ease. So the sudden appearance of a great flashing light that emerged in the skies over Havenlark was a great enigma. The beacon of light resembled a large forming mass of silver and blue energy. Rippling stray beams of electricity coursed around the ball as it continued to draw a furiously gleaming light in the air. It hovered there only for a few moments, surrounded with a slight humming sound as the glowing mass continued forming. Then the glowing globe of silvery-blue energy started to plunge toward the surface. Clouds parted way as the swirling sphere of energy continued careening down towards the earth at ungodly speeds. 

The orb of pulsating silvery-blue energy, just as it looked as though it was about to collide into soil, arched its decent then streamed-off parallel to the surface continuing with it's surging humming sound. It moving through the cryptic woods known as Havenlark and moving through the mist. The great mist that has prevented the greatest of men from passing was rendered impotent before the might of the chasm of power. 

Trees creaked then shattered from mere collision with the orb of silvery-blue light. None seemed to be able to divert this swirling mass of power from its course. Creatures, those that named Havenlark as their home, all parted way from the anomaly. Those that were not able simply faced obliteration.

So on the surge of power moved. Unrestricted. Unchallenged. Unmet. On an undeviating course that lined directly with Aeon's very own Shadowlight Tower.

In the midst of all the chaos the archmage Ensor cracked an eyelid finally awoken by all the devastation. His deep blue eyes that seemed to have a hint of gray, casually glanced towards heavenly arrangement of light that was streaking toward his tower.

Onward came the drawing mass of silvery-blue light with the continuing humming sound that persuaded it. Onward it came not to Shadowlight Tower but more toward its owner, Aeon Avanthas Ensor. Just as the swirling mass of light it came within an arms length of him, the silvery haired wizard narrowed his eyes and a flash of green contracting power flushing into the cycling mass preventing its course totally. 

"It seems that some deity is at work," The Master of Shadowlight Tower muttered to himself as he recognized the oddity. It was a Summoning Star. A plane linker. A method mostly used by the gods of the higher planes when they needed to summon a being from one of the lower realms. Of course this was one of the more chaotic methods of invoking a being. 

The Summoning Star drew back from its prohibited course, it then started to generate its surging hum once again, building up it's power. The Star then came crashing again only to be forceful prevented by the archmage's barrier. The surging mass collided again and again trying to complete it's relentless course. Each cascading thundering crash seemed to hold the power to collapse the heavens itself, but Aeon's spell ward held fast. It would not break. Could not break unless the mage so desired it. 

The archmage turned his head to the side continuing his observation of the Summoning Star. It had been a while since the last time he visited the higher plane, the thought occurred to him. "Ah well, it would be best not to keep them in wait, I suppose," Ensor concluded, while speaking the words that would withdraw his spell ward barrier. In a half a second the coiling light, free from restriction, continued on its course to finally envelope Ensor in its light.

***

 All reality then seemed to have shift onto itself as Aeon was surrounded in the Summoning Star's light. Crass as it may be, but it was a method of sending lesser plane beings to the higher plane, to Nexus the realm where the gods of Etheria roamed. 

Several flashes of multicolored lights surrounded the wizard as the pathway between planes opened. The images that mirrored along the conduit of light consisted of several scenes from Etheria's timeline. From the past to the current era, even events that delved well into the planet's future were outlined on the Summoning Star's spectral tunnel. Images that one could only witness once they were here, but were ultimately lost due to the fact, if the person could even comprehend what they were witnessing, they would surely go mad from the weight of all that was being shown. 

Of course that only applied to mortals. And Aeon having existed for over five thousands years this coming spring and yet looking like a man that has yet to approach his forth decade was no mere mortal. 

The tunnel of light started to lessen as the journey between planes was coming to a close. Aeon stood before huge sky-seeking doors that appeared as if they had no summit. Doors that was actually forged from space and time itself. Whose sole purpose was to keep every type of fathomable being that was not invited out. The Gates of Mahn so they were called, the doorway to Nexus. 

It had been almost three thousand years since the last time he seen these doors. The last time being when they where shut tightly upon him. Refusing his entry. An amused smirk consumed his lips when he thought about the events that resulted in his expulsion to the lesser plane. Ah, the foils of his misspent youth.

And they believed that his banishment to Etheria was a great torment. If anything it was his salvation. It allowed him to openly accept all that the lower plane had to offer. All those experiences, all those adventures. Ah, yes...if he had to really think about it. In the end the ones that really benefited were himself.

Though those were thoughts for another day it occurred to the archmage as the doors opened and his admittance to Nexus was apparently granted. So after nearly three millennium of banishment Aeon Avanthas Ensor was admitted through the Gates of Mahn, his next destination Nexus.

***

Osirrius was stubborn god. He was one of very proud features and strong in nerve. It was easy to see how he became the god of the Human race. He represented strength and determination, strength in battle and determination when facing troubling odds.

Granted all those qualities could not help for the fact the god wasn't much in the mental department. (Anything that the Overlord could not solve with bashing, obliterating or thundering it off the moral coil, wasn't worthy of his time.) And with every one of his audiences with the Archmage Ensor he was constantly reminded of his inferiority's. 

Osirrius stroked his beard made of pure flame as he pressingly waited for the wizard's arrival. Anxiously he paced back and forth through the ethereal room his brilliantly golden flowing robes following his every step. He truly looked formidable. Standing a full eight and half feet tall. Body solid as steel with rippling with muscles from his full head of crimson flame hair to his bare sandaled feet. He looked liked the pinnacle of strength along with his bronzed colored skin. His eyes also the hue of red, which further instilled fear into most of his opponents, giving them the feel of his burning red glare.

The Overlord really wanted this meeting with Aeon to be over and done with. Osirrius had more pressing matters to deal with. The only reason why he was even present for this was the fact the order came down from Lord Haydian himself. And one did not refute an order cast from the King of the Gods.

Osirrius narrowed his crimson red eyes as he thought of the archmage. The god already knew that Aeon somehow was going to make a fool of him.

***

It was in a matter of a few more moments that the archmage was brought before Osirrius. The god peered down at the mortal from his throne of cosmic light. He continued to eye Aeon, scrutinizing every detail about the archmage, committing it to memory. Though he was sure that it would be a long time before this encounter would be finally removed from his thoughts. He frowned again for what was probably the tenth time in the last hour. The reaper of so much havoc in Nexus, from so long ago, was now standing before him.

How easy it would be to crush this mortal, Osirrius considered. To allow himself to finally be rid of the worm's existence. But then Osirrius remembered who Aeon was in favor of and that stilled his hand. Although he truly despised the wizard, he did not want the wrath of that being upon him. There would be no place in Nexus that could be safe for him.

Osirrius burning gaze continued on Aeon. Any other mortal would be cowering before the god's cosmic glory. Intimidated, yet in awe from the sheer power. The sheer might that the god commanded! Yes, any other mortal would be groveling on their knees, begging that the god wouldn't eradicate their existence across the seven planes. 

Yes, any other mortal would. But not this one...

***

Ensor started to grow impatient. From his past dealings with Osirrius, the archmage knew the overlord tended to harbor old feelings. Not to mention the buffoon was very methodical with his thinking and procedures. Specially since time does not past the same for gods as they did for beings from the lower planes. It was not anything uncommon for a god to spend a score of years pondering an issue brought up by one of their dedicated followers before delivering a verdict. Honestly, what was twenty years to someone that faired through centuries while in deep rest?

Aeon did not wished to be involved in such a drown-out deliberation, so it was up to himself to get things on there way. "Why Lord Osirrius, how good it is to see you." The crimson robed wizard greeted. His speech ending in a small bow to the all-powerful being before him. His blue-gray eyes then cut upward. "How does Lady Callisto fair?"

That drew a reaction from the god. "**How she fairs is little of your concern wizard**," Osirrius' deep booming voice reverberated through the enclosed room. Covering every inch of the room with it's cascading sound. "**We shall not have a reoccurrence of what happen the last time you walked this plane**," The god quickly added. His hasten speech sending mini seismic quakes throughout the room.

The wizard took the god's disposition in good stride. He gingerly held his chin. "Ah, I see the pain is still deeply sewn," Aeon continued on before the overlord could cut him off. "But alas, shall we get to the reasoning for my abduction, Lord Osirrius. For ye've rudely roused me from a very sereneful slumber. Which I've found throughout the years are often far and very few between."

"**Mind you tongue wizard," Osirrius threaten. "**Remember your powers have very little effect on this plane of existence...**" The god ended. He then reached for his goblet of wine that was placed on a console next to his throne. Just as his fingers were within the neck of the chalice, a glowing aura engulfed the cup, and then item simply disappeared right before the god's eyes.**

Osirrius sent a vengeful gaze toward the wizard as Aeon was emptying the goblets remains into his mouth. "Ah...yes. Very little effect indeed, Sire..." Ensor commented. He then made a few gestures with his hand. As if possessed by some spirit, the goblet then floated up through the air to return to its home, the console by the Osirrius' throne.

The overlord of power and strength snarled. Oh, how Osirrius wished he could be granted to take this wizard to one of the nine levels of hell. Roasting in a napalm pit for a few centuries would certainly adjust his abrasive attitude. "**Returning to the business at hand," The god stated. "**The matters behind why your presence is darkening my domain are quite urgent**."**

"Do precede," Aeon replied. 

"**I recently have had a meeting with King Haydian," The wizard made an inquiry about the greater god, but Osirrius ignored his question wanting to press on with the main discussion. "****He informed me that some time from now, when all three of Etheria's moons come in alignment, the heavens will open up and deliver to the world a young child." **

"**A special child," The god continued. "****whose arrival could bring the end to everything." Osirrius' glare returned to Aeon. "****So...before any of those events can occur. It has been decided that you should take the boy under you wing. So that he can learn of Etheria and learn of the ways of man and beast alike," A grave expression fell over the god's face. "**Be warned, fore what you teach him can ultimately determine the fate of all the beings on your world. Be mindful of what he is taught**."**

Aeon remained quiet for several long minutes pondering the god's words. "I am to be a father to this boy?" The wizard innocently asked.

Osirrius suppressed a groan. Which was more like another small quake, due to the thunderous volume of his voice. "**I know it was absurd to me when I heard it first mentioned**." He then added under his breath. "**Give the boy to a family of Orcs 'fore damning him to be under your tutelage**."

"Yer kind words warm my heart, Sire..." Aeon replied taking the openhanded comment. The god grumbled a few words to himself. Something about pealing every extremity off of the wizard's hid. But it was something Ensor wasn't concerned over. He decided to return to significant topic. "When and where will the boy arrive?"

Osirrius shook his head. "**It is not fully known**." He answered in all seriousness. "**But King Haydian believes that it will be close to your Havenlark, so be attentive at all times. As for the time his highness was not certain.**"

"Ye've not given me much to go from..." Ensor commented though his keen calculating mind was drifting on the subject at hand as well as future preparations he would have to make.

"**What is the trouble?" The god jested. "****Your wits should be sharp enough. Or have I put too much faith in your abilities." A few tremor-bringing chuckles exit from Osirrius. It was the first time he was pleased throughout the whole meeting.**

Then an all-knowing smirk curled on the wizard's lips. His blue-gray eyes shimmering with contemplation. "Well, to know that ye think so highly of me, I am invigorated."  

"Osirrius, why wasn't I notified that you would be having an audience with Master Wizard Ensor?" A new voice asked as the two men in the room turned to see the new arrival. Aeon felt his heart race for a few seconds as he saw her. Lady Callisto.

She would be considered undeniably beautiful by anyone that laid eyes on her. Her eyes where the deepest of blue with a few specks of silver along the centers. A long flowing mane of braided azure colored hair fell along her slender shoulders down the small of her back, trailing close to her delicate toes. Her skin was flawless. A soft snow white color that revealed not a single blemish despite the fact she never, in her life, ever used a drop of make-up. She wore a gown of gleaming silver made from the finest silks from all of Nexus, which seductively hung to every curve of her voluptuous form. It was a radiant dress that fell down to the floor though never seeming to drag as if the goddess took steps that glided upon air. A long slit was made along the side of her gown allowing a very delectable view of a shapely thigh and leg. Her full shimmering lips held the warmest smile as she regarded the wizard. A smile that said at once that she knew him, knew him well. Not only through their close ties, but she knew the man intimately. As a lover.

Callisto narrowed her sparkling blue eyes as she looked toward Osirrius. She was truly displeased that she wasn't aware of the archmage coming. She decided to let the matter drop...for now. The goddess moved across the room. Her moments seemingly more like floating strides then actual full steps as she met Aeon. "Good day to you Master Ensor." The woman's cheeks flaring with a slight hint of blush.

A warm genuine smile fell upon Aeon's lips as he regarded her. "Good day to thee my lady. I must say the millenniums have not even begun to touch yer grace. Yer still as breathtaking beautiful as the first day I met ye."

There have been very few times when Lady Callisto has ever been speechless. Amusingly, everyone one of those times involved the man standing before her. "Master Aeon..." She found her breath. "Such kind words..."

"**Have no business in the matters at hand." Osirrius rudely diverted. He could tell where this conversation was leading to. The god rose up from his throne. His crimson glare beating down at Ensor, seemingly enhancing his towering eight and a half feet height. "****Aeon, I'd advise you to keep your intention on our discussion," His eyes flared even more. "****…not on my wife."**

Aeon's glance ascended to meet the overlord's glare. His worries were not with the wounded pride of the god, but on other matters. "Of course...." The wizard gingerly stated brushing Osirrius' threatening tone aside. He then scratched his head as if he was trying to recall something. "Why again have ye summoned me?" The statement was followed with amused giggle from the witnessing goddess.

The flames on Osirrius' head roared as the god's temper boiled. "**The boy! Aeon, the boy!!!" The god continued to thunder with frustration. "**Damn you, it's almost staggering to think how you could have survived for so many ages**."**

"Believe me Sire, I know of a few tricks or two." The archmage then cut a glance toward Lady Callisto. She met his glance with a look of all-knowing. Her face once again flushed as thoughts from the past started to resurface. 

Oh, another place another time, Ensor mused as he let the memories from so long ago slowly fade away. He then straighten up, turning to a surprised Osirrius that seemed to have miss the hidden innuendo altogether. No matter. "Anyway, fear not. The boy will be in good hands." 

"**It's those hands that worry me the most," Osirrius grumbled to himself. For some reason that brought a laugh to both Aeon and his wife. Another private thought that was shared between the two. The god was not even certain if he even wanted to know the tale behind it.**

"Fair thee well Master Wizard," The goddess sensing the meeting was coming to a close. She wrapped her hands over top of Aeon's giving him a warm farewell. The goddess knew eventually later-on she would have to attend to her husband's wounded pride. Osirrius was a good to her. But he could never replace the one her heart truly loved.

"Fair thee well my lady." Aeon answered her. The wizard brought the goddess hands to his lips.   

"**URrrrr!!!**** Be gone!" Osirrius bellowed, already in the processes of casting the dismissal incantation. "****Out of my sight!!!" The god cursed as he extended his hand. Sending another blinding light to engulfed the archmage. Returning him back to his home. And far away from his wife!**

***

When Ensor returned to his Tower he immediately went to work beginning his preparations. To think himself a father. The thought almost seem as preposterous as the story behind the babe's fate. But the archmage believed the tale Osirrius spun. Fore far too much would be held in jeopardy if the god was speaking truthfully. 

So Aeon furiously continued his arrangements. Making minor adjustments to his tower. Disabling access to certain parts of his laboratory for no wondering babe should ever come in contact with an archmage's laboratory. All the dangerous spell components, not to mention the many vicious types of denizen that the wizard summoned from the abyss from time to time. It would only be a matter of time before all of Etheria would be brought to its knees from all the peril.

In not too long all the wizard arrangements were finished. Of course he was sure he could not plan for every contingency, specially when there were factors that involved a child, but the archmage believe he covered most of the bases. All that was left now was the arrival of the boy.

So on our tale continues…Till we meet next….

****

Author's Commentary:

****

Well hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. First, I would like to thank AngelKitty1 for her story "Of Dragons and Angels." That story was really what inspired me to start writing this. I would also like to thank her for being a good friend and also a good Beta-Reader. 

Now back to the story, a lot of influences I used in my story actually derived from 'Forgotten Realms' which is an AD&D (Advance Dungeons & Dragons) campaign and not 'Lord of the Rings' who I'm sure a lot of you might be thinking. The reason why is cause I thought the two ideas played well with each other. Plus they give me a chance to create a world of my own rules. Not based on what the video games say. So basically I can do anything I darn well please. 

But worry not, I will make good use of my liberties. As you all will see. :-)

Later!

Disclaimer: Breath of Fire is the sole property of Capcom and the rest of their affiliates. Any character or characters used or mentioned are strictly for non-profitable reasons.


	2. The Dragon Weaning Chronicles part 2

As always, the years continued to drift by for the archmage. Five decades have past since Aeon's visit with Osirrius. The wizard had not forgotten the words of the overlord, but Ensor continued with his life. He eagerly continued with his spell studies. The archmage was always diligent with cultivating his art. 

He also, after some time, resumed traveling through all of Etheria. Visiting old acquaintances as well as making new ones, especially new female acquaintances. It always seemed Aeon was never in short supply of those. In fact, the wizard found himself entertaining a new guest this very evening.

An assortment of giggles echoed from a traveling horse and carriage as it continued it trek through the dark Havenlark forest. "Oh Master Ensor, you are an amusing sort," the inebriated woman teased as she drew for another glass of wine. 

The gray-blue eye gaze of the wizard stared down at the almost nude body underneath him. Lady Madeline then drew up, the remains of her gown again falling off her shoulder, allowing another tantalizing view of her ample bosom. The curls of her scarlet red hair shimmered in the limited moon light as her lips brushed against the wizard's own. A deep earthly moan arose from the woman's throat as the kiss deepened. She giggled slightly the ends of Ensor's soft silvery hair brushing against her skin, followed by the archmage's gentle touch caressing her cheek.

The woman was a wealthy Duchess from a neighboring town called Hilmar. The wizard happened to make her acquaintance while he was journeying through her land in search of some very rare spell components. After learning of his identity, the noblewoman immediately pleaded with the wizard to share some of the tales from his exploits, not to mention share a quiet evening at the wizard's enchanting Shadowlight Tower.

Never been the one to ever displease a female admirer, Madeline received a warm acceptance from the wizard. This surprised Madeline the eased to which the wizard agreed. She had heard so many tales that he was by far the most dangerous of any spell casters throughout Etheria. But Ensor seemed easy and honest enough. The fact the wizard was probably the most comely man she ever met might have swayed Madeline's decision.

Now if Ensor's agreement left Madeline amazed, the Duchess was simply astonished when a gold and silver crested carriage arrived at her home the following night. A stunning carriage, which was pulled by two of the grandest black stallions the maiden, had ever seen. So in awe was Madeline by the prestige of the carriage that the noblewoman did not even notice that the horses found entry into her estate without the command of a driver. 

A shiver of fright soared through the woman's body; the thoughts that her home might soon be invaded came to her. Only when the shade to the cabin's window opened and a familiar flock of silver hair was seen, did the Duchess ease...a little. 

"Tis, the best way to travel," a gently smiling Aeon greeted, the door to the carriage opening wide. No…not by his own hand, mind you. The door open on its on accord or so the Duchess believed. It was only after he thoroughly reassured her that the carriage was not possessed by spirits. That it simply was guided by the archmage's own enchantments did Lady Madeline worries start to lessen. 

All of that seemed so preposterous now; the Madeline was having time of her life. The wizard was like no man she'd ever met. So far removed from the stiffen nobles that normally courted her. He was so different, so much more. It was the manner at which he spoke. The alluring feel of his gray-blue eyes on her; it also was the hastening pace at which her heart was beating every time his fingers grace upon her skin. The wizard had a sort of enchanting manner about him, one the Duchess believed she wanted to see more of…a lot more.

The noblewoman moved to the carriage window. It seemed the little space of the carriage was growing hotter by the second. "Oh Master Ensor..." the noblewoman took a breathless sigh. Her gaze fell to the scene in the midnight sky. Her green eyes taking in the interesting occurrence in the darken heavens. "My Etheria's moons are a lovely sight this evening," the woman stated as she noticed the particular uncommon unity of all three of Etheria's moons. "I've never witnessed their union before."

Her words instantly drew Aeon's attention. He raced to the cabin's other window to view the oddity. Yes, it was true. Azunia the blue moon, Silvara the silver and Enchana the red: were all arranged. The words from many years ago were now becoming reality. Ensor then pierced his stare into the woods activating his mage-sight, enabling him to witness if there were any strong magics active in his woods. In the distance, a huge flare of blinding blue light rose from the center of the next grove. 

The wizard then cut a glance toward Madeline almost knowingly. He then paused realizing the woman could not possibly witness the same sight unless she possessed mage-sight as well. "It is time…" Ensor stated his observation of the geyser of blue light continuing.

"Master Ensor?" the noblewoman looked questionably to the wizard, totally oblivious to the sight.

Silver strands of his hair wavered as he turned to her. "Madam, I truthfully regret that I must draw this evening to a close prematurely. It seems an urgent issue has arisen, that I immediately must address." The archmage responded as he exited the carriage cabin, the door swiftly closing behind him. "Worry not, the carriage will see to it that thee are safely returned to thy home." his gray-blue eyes staring back at her in the carriage.

"But..." Madeline seemed without breath. She'd never met a man such as this before, nor did she want to part from him. "Will...I see ye again?" she feebly asked.

"Of course Madam," the wizard stated with a grand bow. "When my business is adjourned, ye shall hear word from me." 

Madeline curled her full lips into a tight smirk. "Then perhaps I should leave ye with an illustration that could hasten thy response," The woman then leaned forward, pressing her lips hard against his own. She laced him with a fevered kiss that even left Aeon's thoughts a swoon. "I have many of these and more in wait for ye, Master Wizard. Fore my bed is always in need and lies open for ye're return." Madeline ended poising her lips into a rather lewd smile. She then reclined back into the seat and allowed the carriage to take her home. 

"Till that time..." Aeon ended warmly as the carriage pulled off, the magically driven coach guiding the Duchess out of his woods. 

Convinced that Madeline was safely on her way, Aeon turned around then headed into the direction where the flash came from. "A man fleeing from such a becoming invitation, only to leap head first into what might be his own destruction. Aye, maybe I am as mad as they say." the wizard's words faded away as he entered the brush. 

***

Branches and bushes parted way as their Sovereign moved through the forest to the beaconing blue light. He had no knowledge sure of what awaited him at the light's summit, a fact that pleased the archmage very little. He generally preferred being informed about any sort of potential encounter. However, spontaneity was another factor that greatly thrilled Aeon, even if his very life might be in jeopardy.

_'Tis the life I choose to lead_,' he said to himself as he continued to move. He was closing in on the flaming blue light. It would only be a few moments now.

***

Incrusted multicolored gems rested on the scaled head of the regal beast as if it was wearing a crown of royalty. Golden web works of dragon scales rippled along its sleek but massive frame. Dual trailing lines of golden reptilian spikes raced down the beast's back that eventually reached to its lengthy twenty foot long tail. Its golden enormous wings tucked to its side.

It was currently at state of mild rest. Its colossal body coiled around a small funnel of flaring blue flame, which was attached to its neck. Guarding it like a mother serpent protecting her eggs. It held the little wonder inside safe from all the harshness from the outside world. It stood like a sentry, watching over the mass of blue fire as if it was its own.

Its massive head rose as it sensed Aeon's approach. "A Kaiser dragon?" the wizard asked questioning as he regarded the golden beast. Kaiser Dragons, also known as King Dragons due to their golden color, were the rarest of all Dragon kind. They were great Wyrms that held the highest regard to the King of the gods, Haydian. Thus the regal dragons were gifted and wielded strength far beyond those of any of the other dragon-kin. However, the title has a small price. There can be only one Kaiser Dragon in existence. When one dies after a century or so another one would be born to the world to carry on the mantle. 

At the mentioning of its name, the great majestic beast raised its head to its full height of three stories. It glared at the human with its sharp green eyes. Its nostrils flared as it gave a short snort. Then the Regal Wyrm whipped its great wings outward, causing strong gusts of winds, blowing the wizard's silvery hair back and with his royal blue robes caught in the winds. The kingly dragon flapped it huge wings again and roared! All of the woods trembled from the force of the beast's cry. It snarled showcasing row after row of razor sharp fangs. The green in its cat-like eyes sharp and deadly, fixed totally on the wizard as it took flight. 

Aeon recognized the challenging stance. He knew there would be no peaceful deliberation. He did not have time to contemplate why a Kaiser Dragon was in his woods or why it was ready to engage in battle. The only thing possible for Ensor to do was prepare. This would be no meager encounter.

*** 

As he began to assemble some strategy for the up and coming battle, Aeon tried to recall everything he remembered about Kaiser Dragons. Besides the beast's all-powerful Kaiser Breath, razor sharp teeth, and claws, that battering ram the beast called a tail, the archmage also recalled that the great Wyrm possessed strong telekinetic abilities. That would be nothing to worry about, fore Ensor was immune to all psychic probing and attacks. Granted none of his opponents wielded level of skills that Dragons possessed, beings that have been in existence as long as he has, but that was something he could not concern himself with now. 

"Well if it's battle you seek, you'll have your inquiry met." At once Aeon went into a defensive stance with the gigantic monster looming overhead. The wizard then concentrated, speaking the words of magic. The archmage then cast three spells. The first was an advance defensive ward, which would protect against any type of dragon breath attack, except Red Dragon fire. Another spell enabled him flight, as well as a spell that greatly increased the speed of his actions.

The Master of Havenlark feeling the effects of his flight spell, shot off like an arrow into the sky in pursuit of the Kaiser. The dragon turned its great long neck to regard its challenger. The beast let out a thunderous howl that seemed to shake the foundations of the heavens then released its great weapon, its Kaiser breath. 

A surging beam of the purest golden energy ripped through the air at great speeds, heading straight toward the wizard. It was a straightforward attack that only left its victims mere seconds to react. One second was all Aeon would need. The archmage glanced up, swiftly perceived the attack, and then spun his whole body to the side totally clearing the blast. The breath beam continued on its downward course, totally decimating a small grove when it detonated on the surface. 

Aeon then went into his counter attack and again the darken sky was illuminated this time with shooting bolts of purple lightning that sprouted from the archmage's fingertips. The bolts hit the Kaiser Dragon dead center. But the great beast merely shrugged it off as if the attack was nothing but a mere insect bite.

The Kaiser dragon swiftly arched down from its incline, wrapping its massive leathery wings close to its body as streaked right toward the wizard. Three more beams of Kaiser Breath exiting from its maw. 

Instantly Ensor went into the defensive. The archmage dipped low and around to dodge the first blast. He then waited…just for the right moment, then expertly did a back flip while in mid-air to avoid the second one. Aeon then arched his body, attempting to spin swiftly out of the range of the third blast, but then that terrible detonation of the first and second beams of Kaiser Energy hit the soil. The simultaneous blast sent a horrific explosion that propelled Aeon forward directly into that third awaiting beam, the wizard suffering the full devastating barrage of the Kaiser Dragon's attack. 

Again, Aeon shot off like an arrow, this time his form was spiraling down through the sky. It took a second or two but the wizard regained his senses. Immediately he stiffened. The archmage could feel the soles of his boots brushed against branches from the treetops, where moments ago he was a good three kilometers in the air. The wizard was very grateful that his barrier still held. But at once he knew he terribly underestimated the strength of the dragon's furious attack. His ward could hold for now, but too many direct hits like that and this contest of strengths would end.

"You couldn't have possibly made this easy…" Ensor asked the open night air. His thoughts drifting to heavenly planes of Nexus, where he knew somewhere Osirrius was greatly enjoying this parade. 

For a few wayward seconds Aeon simply had to marvel at the sheer grace that filled the Kaiser's motions. Its deadly skillful glide would be compelling experience if Ensor's life did not happen to be on the line. The great Wyrm then circled once more, and then clapped its huge wings to cause another tremendous burst of speed, heading straight toward Aeon.

The Kaiser Dragon then made its attack, sending raking clawing death with razor sharp talons that easily could tear through stone as if it was butter. And the speeds! Such great speeds! The King Dragon was swinging those talons so sharp, so fast; each hit looked as though they could pierce the air itself. 

The Kaiser Dragon was fast. Unbelievably fast, despite it's enormous girth and size. But the spell enhanced Ensor proved to be faster.

The wizard expertly dipped and dodged around the Kaiser's menacing onslaught. Aeon then tucked and slid underneath, flight spell aiding, slipping well beneath the great underbelly of the King Dragon, letting loose blast after blast of great flaming balls of agony.

The Kaiser Dragon let out a horrific howl from the serious injury. The first time in eons, it had ever felt such great pain! Its cry continued as it sailed down below, smashing the ground with a sundering quake.

Ensor grinned, fully pleased with himself for the success of his counter-offensive. The wizard then aligned himself for what would be the finishing blow. That was till he felt the heat...

Scorching roaring flames poured from the Kaiser's mouth, totally engulfing the unsuspecting wizard. A burning wretch that was Ensor descended to the ground like a falling star. 

Aeon was hurt. Very hurt from that assault. His body ached at every possible joint. He vigorously shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He wasn't aware Kaiser Dragons could emulate Red Dragon fire. The wizard was lucky his barrier absorbed the brunt of the blaze or he would not have survived the flames.

"I am loosing my touch," Ensor jested struggling to get to his feet. Gods, how it hurt to move. 

But the wizard had to be on his feet and ready if he was set on surviving. Luckily, he was already feeling the effects of his healing powers. In an hour, he would be at full strength. Ironically, though in an hour he just as well could be dead. 

***

The next several minutes were even more catastrophic than the first. Aeon slung spell after spell of Etheria's deadliest magic, each rocking all of Havenlark from explosion after earth shattering explosion. Making the skies above the forest ignite in different assortments of blue, red, purple, and green lights.

The Kaiser Dragon took every attack, took every blast, stoically without phase. Spells that could cripple whole armies, it seemed to laugh right in the face. Then the regal beast would retaliate with whirling consuming flames that incinerated anything it touched.

All Aeon could do then was dodge and pray to the gods in Nexus that he some how would reminded unsinged _But one could take such punishment for so long._

"**Enough!!!"** Ensor cried as he emerged from the flames one too many times, weariness and exhaustion dripping from his words. His always-calm serene face was now a mask of rage and anger. The wizard then went into an intricate series of motions and gestures. His fingertips instantly danced with light as he continued to draw the complex glyphs for the incantation. This would be his last attack. **The** last attack! And his mightiest. 

***

The king dragon curiously observed its adversary while it circled for another run. Its human opponent seemed to have stopped with his assaulting spells. Now the dragon was observing the human resort to some sort of dance by surrounded lights that seemed to float around the human's body as he moved. 

More curious than concerned, the golden wyrm slit its sharp green eyes at the blue robed man while it continued to make another banking maneuver around its challenger. Although it was unsure what the madness behind the human's cease-fire was, the Kaiser decided now it would be the time to end this charade. It would even attack with its rarely used ice breath, just to give finishing blow a bit of added flair.

So again, the Kaiser sheared, banked, and rolled in the air to ready for its final attack. Its mighty golden wings then clapped again sounding like moving thunder, as it shot off like streaking lightning toward the wizard to unleash the fury of its chilling breath. 

***

Aeon Avanthas Ensor was in world of his own, deep into the intricate sewing of his magic. Sweat pouring down from his brow in rivers. Suddenly streams of freezing snow and ice blanketed area surrounding the archwizard instant casing whatever it touched with a thick sheet of unmoving ice. Nevertheless, it appeared as though the chilling jets of ice did not even touch his body, so furious was Ensor's spell weaving. 

The Kaiser dragon was astounded. How could any human survive its chilling breath, more importantly why did it have no effect what so ever? It mattered not. It would just ready itself to unleash its deathly fire. That will just have to do.

Fires started to ignite in Aeon's gray-blue eyes, his rage, his anger building. He furiously spat and shouted the remaining words to the spell as he viewed the Kaiser's approach.

An avalanche of red flames exited the maw of the Kaiser. Seeking, biting, tearing flames that knew no thing such as sympathy. Ensor took only a second to regard that flaming death hurled his way. The wizard extended his hand as the fires started to consume him, devouring him in a sphere of red-hot flame. Then the barrage stilled. The flames halted then began to swirl and coil like a snake around the archmage's body then exiting from his extended limb right back to its sender. The searing flames returning with a spell of fire of Ensor's own design, this flame burning even hotter than before turning a deathly white fire that held no equal.

This was Mystic flame…The highest level of magic possible. And the source of the Kaiser's defeat.

Cascading silver-white flames rocked the Kaiser's body with such force it totally nullified all of its motion. The searing flames overwhelmed the monstrous being sending it on a death spiral course to the ground, causing such a thunderous cataclysmic sound that the exiting Madeline of Hilmar, who was nearly halfway home, turned westward towards Havenlark with sudden interest. 

***

A blue floating orb that was Aeon, glided through the forest wreckage to seek the Kaiser's fate. He looked at all the carnage and the devastation that his woods sustain. Ensor was ultimately grateful that in a fortnight all, this destruction would be erased and the calm serenity returned.

_Ah, magic is a wondrous thing._

Aeon slowly approached the broken form of the mighty regal wyrm. Ensor eased instantly when he observed the state of the Dragon. The archmage almost looked regretful; it surely was a pitiful sight. Its golden wings looked worn and tattered, resembling more of a pale yellow than its former radiant gold. It gave a great wheeze as it continued with pained labored breaths. It looked to the wizard with sharp green eyes as he approached, waiting for the human's action.

Without even thinking, Ensor stated a few words then a pure glowing white light surround the Kaiser Dragon. The tears in its wings mended, the wounds healing. In a few brief moments, the Kaiser Dragon's health was restored.

It eagerly regarded Aeon and took a step forward. Ensor halted in his pace; he knew not what compelled him to aid the beast. Something inside of him acted before his reason did. Now he was slightly concerned. Would it strike again? Moreover, could he withstand the Dragon's might a second time?

Ensor should not even have worried. The Kaiser huge muzzle moved to affectionately nestled against Ensor waist. The vengeful stare in the Kaiser's all-knowing green eyes gone.

"Not all fire and fangs are ye?" The archmage smiled, stroking the Kaiser along its long snout. The Kaiser did not respond, but if it could Ensor swore it almost looked amused to his comment. Aeon eased even more knowing the trouble had fled. The archmage subsequently noticed the huge mass of blue fire attached to the Kaiser Dragon neck.

The Kaiser took a few thunderous steps, backing away from the wizard and closed its eyes. There was a small murmuring and then the blue fire started to grow brighter and brighter. There was a blinding flash that caused Aeon to shield his eyes. After a few minutes, all was right with the world.

The blue flame then started to dissolve away leaving the form of a small boy, not more than three summers old, with a small crop of blue hair. The boy rested soundlessly in sleep, its peaceful breaths sounding soothing, as it lay draped against the dragon's breast. The Kaiser then lightly brushed its snout against the boy's shoulder. The babe murmured something and stirred slightly from his rest. The blue haired child let out a small yawn as his big green eyes opened for the first time to observe this strange new world.

Instantly the boy's eyes went to the huge golden body that was looming over him. Despite its huge frightening size and sharp teeth, the boy felt strangely at ease with the beast. His large emerald eyes then went to the strange silver haired man in blue robes. The boy felt no unpleasantness from the man, especially after he smiled warmly at him. But the boy felt he had more to fear from the man than the great beast.

_"Go to him_," the boy heard a soft gentle voice whisper to his mind. He looked up to the golden dragon. The Kaiser blinked once then untied its wings to allow the young boy to roam free.

The boy scrambled to his feet and stood on his own for the first time. A slight breeze went through the air brushing against his nude bottom as he managed to take a few wobbly steps towards Aeon. 

At his approach, the wizard took to bended knee. His gray-blue eyes gave the boy a good looking over. He noticed the child wore a golden bracelet on his left arm that held some inscription. It was from an ancient language, one that had been lost for some time, though it was not anything beyond Ensor's comprehension. 

"R-Y-U," The wizard spoke aloud making the translation. "Ah, so it's your name." The boy remained silent. His large orbs of green still fixated on the strange man with the funny clothes.

There was a rumble in the distance, which drew the pair's attention. The gold dragon who was silent observing the two gave an approving stare. The Kaiser Dragon then took a step and expanded its great wings. It flapped once causing another burst of wind. It then was instantly airborne. Leaving the two alone, to get acquainted.

It was a few moments later when the Kaiser Dragon was only a distant memory that Aeon finally spoke. "Ah well, now that, that unpleasantness has past, I suppose introductions are in order." the tall silver haired man turned to the babe. "My name is Aeon Avanthas Ensor..." the archmage performed a small bow for the young child. "I am the sole proprietor of these woods. Ye're upbringing has been entrusted to me by the King of the gods, Haydian." the wizard spoke the name as if it would have some great significance to the babe. Apparently, it did not. "So I would like to have the appropriate start." 

Ensor then started pacing before the blue haired child as if he was armored guard captain addressing his new unsavory recruits. "I think ye shall find my manner is both sound, yet flexible. However, through the years we will have many subjects to cover. If ye have any problems I will always lend an open ear." He then paused to allow the babe to voice any questions. The boy continued to remain a silent statue. His only proclamation to life was he occasionally blinked now and then as he looked at Aeon, besides that… "Anyway, let us continued this discussion inside and let us see if we can find ye some clothes. My Tower is not far. Rally up thine belongings Ryu and follow me." The archmage then started taking his first steps in the direction of his tower.

So much had, happen this evening for the young boy who name was Ryu. So much that it would be quite some time before he would understand any of the night's events. So when he saw the person who he just met turn his back on him. He did the most logical thing possible. He cried…a lot.

Aeon cringed as he heard the shrieking cry. "I should have known this t'would not be easy..." he muttered as he went to comfort the young distraught boy. His own grayish blue eyes sought the heavens once again almost pleading for assistance. 

***

Shalintardas was pleased with the outcome of the battle with the human wizard. The great beast let a trumpet thunderous roar rippling throughout the midnight sky, clapping through the milky white clouds. 

Her lord did well in choosing the human to rear the child. Now the dragon maiden could return to her lair to rest easy. She knew well that the child was in proper hands. However, she did whisper a small pray for them both. The coming years would be difficult for the two. And if what her lord said, would be true. Troubling times would soon fall over all of Etheria.

Therefore, Shalintardas made another pray to her Lord Haydian. May his wishes be fulfilled. May the new dawn bring a more promising day than the last. Now she only hoped the other babe found an equally deserving guardian. 

***

During this, same time on this same night, several thousands miles away deep in the hills of the Hades Continent, another skyward arrangement of heavenly blue flame formed. 

A darken angled shape appeared through its fires. Shadowtrembre the black Astyral dragon flapped its grand raven colored wings, catching a rising gust of air. It peered down onto the lands with it's heighten dragon vision. 

He knew what of his mission and he knew what his purpose was. And he loathed them both. Oh how he hated Haydian, the greater god, who preferred the Kaisers to his own Astyral dragon-kin to be his chosen. His kin who were born from the stars themselves to those golden single bred cursed fiends.

He had waited for many lifetimes to exact his revenge for his kin, which was why he volunteered to be the carrier to the child. Having already cruelly murdered the wise noble knight that was supposed to be the chosen guardian, there was only one matter left…the child.

The Astyral had already decided. He would murder the child, thus for ultimately ruining Haydian's grand design, bringing total chaos to all of Etheria. The babe's dying screams would be like a herald for the beginning of his reign.

Shadowtrembre knew he was the strongest of his kin. He then would rally the other dragons to rise against all the lesser races of Etheria. So the true masters, the dragons, would rule supremely. Anyone that dared to resist, Shadowtrembre knew he would feast well on thy hearts.

Yes, greater glory awaited Shadowtrembre in the morrow. A true pity to any that opposed him. 

***

As the vengeful Astyral Dragon eagerly searched for a clear grove to make the kill, the little life residing inside the blue orb was contemplating. 

It could sense the malicious intent of its entrusted guardian, though it did not comprehend the dark hatred that possessed the Star Dragon so. However, its own base need for self-preservation took over, making survival its only priority. 

***

Just as Shadowtrembre was circling a particular area, prime to make the kill, his whole body ignited with a surging blue light. All of the Star Dragon's muscles started to tense, then flare with such explosive torment. 

Immediately the Star Wyrm scanned all around. Wondering who would _dare _to oppose a mighty Astyral Dragon! Much more importantly, who would be imprudent enough to strike against Shadowtrembre? Nevertheless, the black Star Dragon could find no trace of his assailants. All he could find was the pain was increasing.

And gods, the pain!

Shadowtrembre's whole body felt as though it was set a blaze. He then could actually feel his own joints bending and bulging. A loud sickly pop sounded as his bones started to snap out of from the flesh. Organs that never would see the light of day, made their first emergence.

A twisted bloodied heap that was Shadowtrembre tried to scream, tried to shout, tried anything to admit his terrifying horror. But it was useless. Even if he could muster the voice to do so, his own throat and larynx had already collapsed, silencing the poor great wyrm forever.

So in his final moments the once mighty Shadowtrembre, who was once credited for defeating over a thousand knights on heavy horse one fateful day. On who had the audacity to challenge the gods himself, had been rendered totally helpless, not even granted to know the identity of the enemy that wounded it so, not even able to curse them with his final breath as he made his journey to hell. 

He was not even able to express his frustrations, these final moments, with a sky-splitting howl. All the Wyrm could manage was a few pitiful whimpers as the darkness finally claimed him. 

We morn not for his lost… 

***

The glowing blue aura that claimed the life of the Astyral Dragon started to recede. Recede into the fiery blue orb around the dead Dragon's broken neck. 

It was easier to destroy the Astyral than it thought. The blue flaming orb started to lessen, giving way to the life that was held within. Long flowing white hair descended to soil as a babe with pitch-black skin floated from off of the dragon corpse.

The babe probably was not more than three winters old, but held none of the innocence. Its eyes….Eyes that were crimson and yet were the coldest blood red eyes seen in all of creation, eyes that would never feel the slight inconvenience of mercy, eyes that knew nothing of pity. Only carnage. Only total devastation was born in the crimson pools of those cruel soulless orifices.

The ebony skinned babe turned to the wasted flesh of its former carrier. Seeing as though the being was no longer a threat, there was another urge that lingered for the ebony skin babe. It then plunged its hand deep into the Astyral's chest. Rendering its tough, nearly invulnerable, dragon plated hide useless. The babe continued to search as rivers of blood started to pour from the dead dragon's body. It kept searching, paying no heed to the fact it was drenched in dragon's blood. Its objective was its only concern and it found it!

Gore and bloody flesh parted as babe withdrew its hand, to produce the prize of its hunt. The Dragon's defeat had brought on another raw sensation to the babe. 

Hunger…

A great hunger that had to be satisfied, so what better way to appease this carving than feasting on its fresh kill. 

Regarding its victim with the lust of hunger the babe fed. Devouring all the bitterness, all the evil that dwelled in the mighty Astyral's blacken heart, a pitch-black darkness that only seemed to contribute to the child's own. 

It would be morning before the child stopped. With its hunger somewhat satisfied, it felt another great yearning, to sleep. 

However, it could not stay out in the open, no. There were too many dangerous inhabitants lurking about. It could feel it. The different life forces, all the different energies, they all could overwhelm it. The babe would have to move fast to seek cover. 

Not even considering the direction, since one was just as good as another, the babe took off. Blazing to a near by set of caves it saw in the distance. There probably was a good twenty miles separating the babe from his adjective. 

It did not seem to care.

The babe found it had incredible speed. Its feet working so fast they looked like tiny blurs of motion. A cloud of smoke was their only trace of action. The child found it covered the distance to the caves in no time.

Without hesitation, it went inside. Its red eyes flashing as its vision shifted over to an infrared spectrum allowing it to see in the dark. The cave was uninhabited. Which was good, the babe was not sure it could take another encounter. Taking down the Astyral and then running the distance took a lot from its strength. It would need time to rest. For it knew that the displays of power it had shown already would only be the beginning.

So in darkness of the cave it would sleep. Bidding its time till its strength was at its peak, allowing its dark hunger to grow. It was on this night of nights that chaos was born to Etheria…

To Be Continued...

Character Stats

Ryu Blueflame (Age:3)

Lv:0

Exp: 0000000005

Hp: 5/5

Mp:0/0

Str: 1

Con: 1

Spd: 1

Plus/Bonuses/Skills

None

Character Stats

Aeon Avanthas Ensor

Lv: 99+ Archmage

Exp: 899607999

Hp: 99999/99999+

Mp:9999/9999+

Str: ???

Con: ???

Spd: ???

Combat Bonus: +200

Plus/Bonuses/Skills

Spell Casting: Lv: 20+

Battle Spells Lv: 20+

Summon Magic Lv: 20

Spell Wards: -200 against Phys. Attacks

Magic Def: -200

Detect Magic: +50

Common/Ancient Lore: +120

Create Spells: +75

Automatic Initial Attack

Teleportation: +20

****

Author's Commentary:

****

Here goes the second chapter that I'm sure no one will read. (Hehehe) Thanks again to my only source of support AngelKitty1, who happens to be my beta reader and a not to shabby one at that. 

Things are still rolling it will be a minute before I get into the actual meat of the story. It's funny this second chapter was actually going to be stockpiled at first, but I decided to just shorten the first chapter for time constraints and then put out the second chapter when I had more time.

Also if you noticed the character sheet stats, I threw that in because I thought it might add-on to the RPG feel of the story. Plus there have been times when I've read a story and I always wondering what kinda stats the characters has, as well as some other people....Then again I might just be some role-playing freak and I will need medical attention in the near future. Oh well... 

I will try to put up more when major changes happen or after very good Experience giving battles. You will find I'm very generous with the Xp. 

Later guys!


	3. The Dragon Weaning Chronicles part 3

Nightmorrow gazed lovingly, as any mother would, at her new litter of cubs. Their snow-white fur shined brightly in the new dawn's light.

It would be weeks before they would start to grow a shinny black coat like their mother. It would be even longer before they could forage and hunt on their own. They were now at their weakest point. Where everything their mother did determined their very survival. Their sightless eyes always searching for the nourishment their mother always provided.

Oh, how she loved them all.

This would be the last of her children. Saryk, her mate for so many seasons, perished during the winter. Despite the fact she still had many years left in her life, she believed she was too old to claim another male. 

Too old and too stubborn, her former lover would comment. She really missed him.

However, Saryk would be proud of his last litter, seven sons, and four daughters, all in good health. They would sure to be strong powerful hunters like their parents, able to bare stronger children for future generations to come.

But those were thoughts for tomorrow, for right now, Nightmarrow had to make another hunt. It seemed her children were in need of food again, their tiny yelps and small cries signaling their want. How could such small vessels be able to consume so much, so fast always baffled her. Oh, well it was beside the point, it was her duty to make sure they were  strong and well kept.

Nightmorrow rose up in the small dark lair, ready to start her pursuit, when she noticed some small motion from her side. Her green eyes narrowed, as it appeared her son, Moonstrive was scrabbling to his feet, almost ready to join his mom's hunt. If the mother panther could smile she would have, but instead she gave him an affectionate lick sending him tumbling back down into the pen with his brothers and sisters. She gave the rest of her children a small warning growl. To insure she did not have any more surprise followers.

He would be one to pay extra attention to in the future, Moonstrive. She could tell a very strong spirit dwelled in the heart that particular son. She could only wait to see how he and the rest would turn out.

The great panther coiled around one more time making sure all were accounted for. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw they were all peacefully at rest, even Moonstrive draped comfortably underneath one of his sisters. 

Nightmorrow would be sure to make this hunt quickly, so to return to her children. She did not like leaving them defenseless but they needed food and since it was only her now, she would have to dance with fate and try her luck.

The panther crouched low and crawled out of her den. Her head scanned around the area, the forest was as calm as like always. No dangers were in sight. Nightmorrow then narrowed her eyes; her ears went down flat as small light started to illuminate her body. Soon her powerful sleek black form changed more to emulate the color of the forest around her. Then in another second, one could not distinguish her from the woodland scenery.

Her now transparent form dashed fiercely through the brush. Her powerful muscles pushed her nine hundred pound body to great speeds and yet she was able to move so swiftly, so gracefully without making the slightest bit of sound. Nightmorrow instantly shifted moods from loving mother to cunning hunter. Her stealthy strides bringing her close to her destination, she decided to go to her usual hunting grounds, which was close by and hardly ever took her long to find a catch. 

***

Pale yellow eyes with streaks of red stared on as the once black, now nearly invisible graceful beast fled from the underground lair. The large cat was only a distant memory, gone with its fast powerful strides, leaving the den undefended.

It almost seemed as if the forest moved on its own as another creature cloaked in its own transparent enchantment, appeared from behind a darken shade. The clear outline of his body then returned to its normal hue of blood red, his tall lumbering red body with long tree trunks like arms dragging along side of him. Huge patches of brown hair matted on the beast's palms trailing up to his limbs and down his narrow back.

Mordo blinked once as his stomach grumbled. He had to eat. The magic that sustained his power depended on the blood and flesh of others, not to mention his own unsustainable hunger. 

He sent Guliam and the others out to get more, but Mordo could wait no longer. His hunger still kept clawing at him, ruling his thoughts. It would not be long before he would be satisfied. It would not be long before he would feed. The thoughts echoed into his mind, as his fist went crashing through the mouth of the den. It continued to pound as a hole big enough for him to fit through was unearthed. The sides of the hidden lair crumbling around him and he lumbered in.

***

Mordo soon wiped the saliva and blood from his mouth as he exited the lair. It was just as he feared. The panther cubs were not even fit to be considered filling. He just hoped Guliam and the others were able to find more.  

The tall eight and a half foot creature coughed. A piece of bone was wedged in his fanged tooth. Guliam had best to bring more. 

***

In all his years of roaming the material plane, Aeon had never really taken care of another soul, much less being solely responsible for their upbringing. Granted he accepted the job stoically, but honestly, the archmage had no idea how to raise properly a young growing boy.

Sure, the archmage could conjure up creatures from both the physical and metaphysical planes. He had spells that could fill the darkest nights with endless arrangements of spellthunder and lightning. Hell, he could even cast spells that could collapse the peaks of mountains. In some parts of the world, the very mention of his name brought cold shivers to the bravest of men and swooning hearts to the fairest of maidens. True all those things were, but all those talents seemed useless in the face of this dilemma.

Gradually, the archmage decided that the boy should learn the basis of all knowledge, and then the wizard would go from there. Therefore, for their early years, Aeon spent teaching the Ryu reading, writing, arithmetic, and finally the common language. The archmage also including any other languages he thought might be useful. 

Through their studying, Aeon found that for a young lad, Ryu showed to be a very promising student. His grasp on all the subjects presented to him seemed simply phenomenal. His young mind seemed to absorb all the knowledge that was in place before him with little or no difficulty. 

It was a shame the boy showed little interest in magic. With a little bit more proper training, Ryu possessed the makings of a very fine wizard. Ah, well perhaps fate has a different route in store for the young lad.

***

Radiant beams of sunshine peaked through Havenlark's darken forest one mid-day morn, the ray beams gave way to the sight of a small blue haired boy making his way through the blue mist covered forest. The infamous mist that surrounded Havenlark, well known for making intruders lose all-sense of direction, held no power to the young lad as he merrily continued on the trail. The boy was rather small for his age, barely reaching the height of five feet. His bright blue hair was one that always drew attention to him, added by his radiant emerald green eyes. Despite those few differences, he was just like every other lad a few years shy from starting manhood.

He had finished his chores early today. Thus doing so, as a reward he was granted to venture outside for a few hours before his afternoon studies. Ever eager to take any opportunity that allowed him to retreat from the confined walls of the tower, the boy hastily gathered up his travel case and scurried out of the door before there was any mention of when he was to return.   

Branches and twigs snapped under the boy's leather boots as he joyfully moved. The travel bag at his side swinging as the boy went. Ryu rejoiced it looked as though today was going to be another grand day. A squirrel wandered along the same path as the boy. It gave Ryu about a second of consideration, and then hurried along. It had tasks that were more important for the day, besides worrying about the actions of the curious blue haired boy. 

The path continued as it came around to that old familiar tree. The forest seemed more alive today; Ryu thought to himself while he walked. Through the foliage of green leaved trees and the dazzling assortment of flowers, he could see other wondering creatures, continuing with their morning just as he was.

This year had marked a full decade that he has spent with Master Aeon. Even though he was too young to actually recall all the events of his arrival, the boy knew that Aeon was not his father. Although, that fact was only miniscule, fore anyone that would ask the wizard, he would proudly claim the boy as his own.

Master Aeon always told Ryu that though blood does governs who art thine kin, the heart ultimately decides who yer true family is. Master Aeon always told Ryu that, and since Master Aeon was never wrong, Ryu never believed anything else. 

***

"Ah, here we are," a young Ryu, said as he approached the blue waters. The lake was a place the boy came to often. The peaceful air, the crystal clear waters; it was only place in Havenlark where the boy felt he could be alone with his own thoughts. A place only for him. It was also a place he came to, when he was trying to neglect his chores.

Ryu peered down at the water's edge. He took a brief look at his own reflection. His shimmering green eyes looked back at him under his mess of blue hair. He ran his hand although the water's surface and immediately drew it back with a mild shutter. Cold. Very cold. 

Nevertheless, that still did not dissuade the boy from stripping down to his breeches, then diving headfirst into the chilling water. Yes, he would probably spend the rest of the morning here. Eat lunch, and then return to the Tower for today's lesson. 

Yet another typical peaceful day waited for Ryu. Granted he had his studies later on, but right now was a time for play. Something the boy loved greatly. 

The boy was no longer at the brook of the lake before him, but he was now off in a world of his own imagination. He was traveling to land where he battled Ogres and Orcs. Fighting crazed powerful wizards and legions of the undead. All with the help of his mighty companions the famous Sir Riddick and his own sire Master Aeon as his trusted wizard advisor. A place where he was the famous hero that fought against such incredible odds, instead of the figures from all the tales that Aeon spun. 

Therefore, the carefree boy was thoroughly involved with his imaginary world. So involved in fact, that he was not aware of the fact he was no longer alone and that all of his motions were being closely watched. 

***

Guliam removed his putrid red hand from the branch. His beady yellow eyes cast a glance to the four others behind him. 

They all had been following the boy for some time now. They had heard the tales of the tall magic man of the woods, but they were not aware of any other humans inhabiting the forest. 

Humans were a rare delicacy, which were also hard to find. Humans usually kept themselves well armed in groups. However, every so often one came across a few special cases and the very sweet taste of human flesh was so very tempting and always worth the risk.

Guliam turned to the other four get their verdict. He was greeted with several hideous eagerly nodding heads. _Oh, the chance to feed on a human again_, Mordo would simply have to miss out on this prize.

***

As soon as she cleared the brush to her home grounds, Nightmorrow knew something was wrong. It was an instinct in her. Not, the primal instincts that she learned to hone through the many years of her life. No, it was another more powerful force that set her on edge. It was her instincts as a mother.

She dropped the carcass in her maw then made one striding leap towards her den's grounds; the hairs on her back were standing on edge, as she moved. 

So help Etheria if anything happen to…

Her breath ran short as she saw the destroyed waste that was the entrance to her den. Nightmorrow, almost fearful, continued at a slow pace. The reasoning part of her mind knew already what had happen and what she would find, but the emotional side; (the mother side) just hoped that maybe something…  

She then finally found her nest…Or what was left of it. All the ruined young lives that was gone. All that was left was the blood, so much blood. At seeing the blood, Nightmorrow nearly collapsed with grief. It was some time later when she finally abandoned the den and return to the forest.

If it was possible for a panther to cry, it surly would have, but it could only voice the sorrow, the pain she felt with a mournful roar. All of Havenlark was soon aware of the grieving mother.

A foul odor drifted through the forest floor triggering her highly sensitive nose. The identity of her children's murderer, still lingered in the air. Then like the quick sway of the wind, sorrowful green eyes, turned almost red with rage. There was only one feeling left for the mourning mother…Vengeance.

***

All was right with the world. The city of Taris was safe. The armies of Orc soldiers have been defeated. Peace has returned to all of Etheria. Thanks to the heroic exploits of Ryu Blueflame. Now the hero continued to bask in his glory while he continued to lay afloat in the lake's waters. The vivid fantasies of his adventures still playing in his head. 

The boy of thirteen years closed his eyes. A gentle breeze ran through the air, the forest for some reason became deathly still. A slight buzzing started to ring in the back of Ryu's mind. It rang louder and louder…until!

A crash of lightning exploded in Ryu's in mind, his emerald eyes flashed open. He scanned all around. There were five of them…but where! Then the waters surround the youth crashed upward in a chaotic fury, as five huge hideous red-skinned humanoid creatures sprang out of the water. 

Saliva flowed out of each of their ugly huge mouths. Maws, full of ragged yellowed teeth. With breath that could be more than a match for the horrific odor emanating from the monsters. They were all a good six feet in height, a few were probably more. Making his mere five-foot even height seem diminutive in comparison. All of the creatures then sprang, each trying to make a grab for the stunned blue haired boy. Just as he was within reach of their dangerous crimson hued clutches, Ryu simply evaporated into a cloud of blue smoke. The five all collided into each other. Their heads clunked together like butting rams. Each one of their unsightly faces where now a mask of confusion.

It was a sequencing spell. One, that when activated, would transport Ryu safely to a predetermine location of his choosing. It was a difficult precautionary spell that Master Aeon devised as a sort of test for Ryu a few months back for his birthday present no less. It took hard study, but after a week, the boy completed the task.

There was a little bit of flawed reasoning with the spell though, when Ryu first designed the enchantment, he selected this very lake for the spell's destination. Therefore, when young Ryu vanished right in front of all the Goons eyes it was only moments later when he reappeared, the distance of a mere of twenty feet away.

"Grand, tis a weeks worth of work wasted…" the boy muttered. He had to think quickly and come up with another plan; fore the beasts were closing in fast.

They were Goons. Humanoid creatures that were taller than Orcs, but not as tall as Ogres were. Their shaggy brown hair, red or rust colored skin, and long limbed arms, sets them apart from the other humanoid races. One could say Goons resembled crimson-skinned primates, except they had opposable thumbs. Also, no primate would ever allow itself to attain such a define stench.

Master Aeon warned Ryu of them roaming the forest. He took the wizard's warning lightly, but now he wished he paid more attention. "Once again you were right sire," the boy only hoped he had a chance to say the words in person. That is if he survived the encounter.

Blueflame, started to think hard to formulate a type of plan for battle. Only problem was in that instance, Ryu had a moment of reflection. Though, the boy did have many hours of study learning through various different historical books from all over Etheria. The boy actually knew very little about actual combat. He was not even in possession of any battle spells, despite all the attempts Master Aeon made to correct that fact. Well except that one spell…though he still had yet to perfect it.

Ryu scanned to his sides; the group of Goons broke off into two parties. Two were flanking on his left, the other three were covering his right, who now were only a breath away from consuming him. He then looked in the distance something caught his green eyes…His bag! If only...

The boy did not have the luxury time to ponder his actions; the red beasts started to spring to his area. The group of three Goons was running towards him, all using their primate like arms to propel them even further in their flight. 

Ryu did not carry any weapons, so he only could rely on his speed and agility this time. The two hulking masses came at the boy; Ryu swiftly tucked underneath of them then, rolled as they dove overhead. The bumbling behemoths crashed behind Ryu as he continued to move. The third that followed the two stood blockading the boy's path. His feet were firmly rooted to the ground refusing to move and Ryu had not planned on deviating his commitment. The boy simply dove feet first slipping just between the small space inside the Goon's parted legs.

When he returned to his feet, the blue haired boy went into a sprint as fast as he could toward his bag. He remembered he packed one thing that Aeon made him promise always to keep with him just in case fine opportunities like these arose.

Ryu hastily scooped up his bag while maintain his sprint, knowing full well that the hot air on his back was not from a musky spring breeze. He moved to the left rounding a tree closest to him. Too bad the Goon behind him did not see the low branch that was going to rupture his swelling belly. Blueflame did though, while he went around the stump, he held onto the branch, then swiftly let it fly. The branch whipped the red monster hard into the gut, knocking it off its feet and the wind from its lungs.

"Ah, finally!" Ryu cheered. While he was moving, avoiding the Goons, Ryu also was ransacking his bag trying to find a particular item. The boy now was holding four shinny ruby red stones. Every so often, the stones twinkled with light from within, signaling the latent magic they possessed. "Remarkable, four sparkstones and the five of them," the young boy groaned. It would just have to do. 

"Blast! What was the enchantment again? Nerf? Noren? Narez!" the stones started to shimmer after he spoke the phrase. Ryu then stopped and held one sparkstone. "_Narez!" the boy's voice seemed to echo through the grass._

Ryu blinked then…nothing happen. Was he mistaken? Had it been some other word that activated the stones? No, he was sure of it.

The red stone that was in his hand sparked, then suddenly came to life. The sparkling stone started to spin as a glittering white light began to intensify. Levitating on its own, the sparkstone screeched as it shot forward like a rocket to the nearest Goon, hitting it square in the chest.  

There was a flash, then an explosion. When it cleared, all that was left of the Goon was part of its torso and the two stubby legs that still stubbornly supported it.

Ryu grinned. _This would do. This would do just nicely. _

The Goon that was standing next to the torso looked down at the body with speechless horror. He frantically turned back to Ryu, just as the boy finished the last syllable to the enchanted word for a second time. Then the rest of the Etheria was lost to the Goon, his head having exploded into a large assortment of meaty confetti. The now headless body sailed to the ground creating a nice lifeless thud.

Say what you must about Goon intelligence but after seeing two of your companions blown off the face of Etheria by a dangerous human boy with blue hair, the few remaining Goons decided to use what little sense they had, to do what any Goon does when faced with a powerful opponent. 

They ran.

Ryu continued to smile; he had a hard time deciding, which would be the next Goon to be blasted into sweet oblivion. He sent of one of the stones toward another Goon. This one, the stone detonated a little too closely sending the Goon hurtling in the air into the waiting arms of another one of its brethren. The two only could savor the moment briefly for another sparkling stone screeched, shot off, then detonated, claiming the both of them. 

"One, two, three, four…Blast! That was all o' the sparkstones," automatically Ryu crept down into a defensive stance, the emerald glare of his eyes peering side to side. His senses were tingling for some reason. Flaring. Almost as if, it was screaming out to him. Warning him, but of what? 

"Where's the last one?" the boy's breath then ran short. 

There was a small grunt, followed by a bellowing growl that arose from behind the boy. The growl was pursued by that oh-so familiar obscene odor.

Ryu turned only to be confronted by the huge horrid face of one of the biggest Goons of the group. With speed that was impressive for his size, the towering Goon quickly wrapped his massive hand across the boy's throat, yanking him clean off his feet. The Goon then grinned. Its smile looked as though the god of decay randomly plucked every other tooth from its hideous jaw. And its breath…do not even allow me to begin.

The Goon then balled up his fist and sent a crushing blow to the boy's gut. The red beast then drew back and fired another searing agonizing punch to the boy's mid-section.

Sundering pain flared viciously through Ryu's stomach. He actually had to fight so he wouldn't black out. He was lucky he was far stronger than most boys his age or his body would have already been broken from the strength of the Goon's pulverizing attacks.

'Fight the darkness, fight the darkness,' the boy whispered to himself like a small mantra. Then seemingly, on pure instinct, Blueflame whipped out his leg, striking the Goon on the base of his nose. The discomfort was minimal but just enough to cause him to release his hold on the boy, which was the attack's original intent.

Upon hitting the ground, Ryu clutched his battered gut, realizing it wasn't the time to broad, he part limped part dashed to the side, clearly at least thirty paces to get some distance from his foe. While in mid-stride the boy cast two recovery spells to cure his injures. The bruises healed, though a slight ache remained. 

"Ok Ryu, ye slayed the four of 'em, what will ye do 'bout this one?" he narrowed his eyes at the Goon, who only gave a deep throaty growl in response. He still did have that one spell. Heh, if there was ever a time for it to work. Ryu then started to voice the enchantments to the spell. It just had to work this one time…

"Naon…" Ryu looked up as a voice spoke that was not his own. He looked at the Goon before him. It opened its mouth again, his deep raspy voice continuing. "Naon, Odo, Krong, Agos," he grunted again. "T'ey dead, by yer hand human. My brothas… " He then balled up his fists and battered them across his chest. "Guliam will break boy…make you pay!" the Goon sprang from the spot. His arms outstretched his sole resolve to rip the boy to pieces.

Ryu gasped as he saw the Goons fierce approached. Unable to finish the spell he quickly ducked underneath, just as that huge crimson hand would have caught hold of him. Blueflame then leaped to the side again as a mammoth hand came his way.

This would not do. How could he perform the spell if the oaf would not allow him time enough to speak the words? 

***

Unbeknownst to Ryu Blueflame all of what occurred this morn past, his playing, the assault of the Goons, his retaliating storm of sparkstones and the conflict he was plagued with now had all been observed by a might interested silver haired archmage.

Aeon peered into the all-seeing globe of Oidis with continual interest. He continued to view the dilemma his ward was facing. He made a promise to himself not to involve himself with the boy's encounter. A first confrontation was very important to the development of a man. How he dealt with issues now, would determined what type of man he would grow to be. Plus, Ensor was just plain curious at how well the boy would do.

Now it seemed though, the battle was at a dead end with only one outcome. That is if a little meddling did not occur. "Ah, a little help ne'er hurt," he concluded as he drew into a pouch from his table and sprinkled a few grains of green sand in his palm. He then blew on it gentling muttering the lines to a spell he had not used in ages.

***

Ryu leapt to the side once again just barely dodging the Goons attack. He was holding his side now, a slightly miscalculated move before had caused him the grazing blow as the outcome. It wasn't something that wouldn't heal given proper time but that was only if he lived past the next five moments. 

If only if he had a little more time…

His eyes went to the Goon. The boy could tell the beast was growing tired of the game. His next attack would most likely end the battle. The crimson-skinned beast crouched down low, readying himself to pounce. Ryu was set on the balls of his heels ready to move.

The wind suddenly started to change; Ryu knew it because there was an odd feel to it. He often could feel things. All the things around him. For instance the wind. Sometimes even the wind talked to him, but this time the wind was foreign, strange, yet almost angry.

A left brushed against the back of the head of the Goon. He barely registered the blow. His beady yellow eyes fixed on the annoying boy. His future meal. It mattered not cause in the next instant a small geyser of wind whipped, turned and spun around the Goon. Slashing its red flesh with stray branches and roots.

Ryu stood dumbfounded at the sight. He'd never seen the like of it ever. 'Here's ye're opportunity…' a small voice sounded in the back of his head. He knew not what caused the winds to stir, but he would be sure to thank the god twice, when he was able.

Ryu soon forgot all things as he concentrated on the words to the spell. He had never gotten the spell to work properly in the past, but he was afforded a little time so he would try his best now.  

Searing red lights started to form before him as his continued his chant. The lights collected into small flaming ball that stood before him. Fireball a high-level spell that for some reason, despite the fact he cared not for magic, the spell drew a certain fancy to the lad.

Ryu concentrated as he tried to hurry the last of the spells words, the flaming ball that formed before him started to waver than, simply burst out of existence. 

"By the nine!" Ryu cursed, he then refocused on the spell's words. Making sure, he'd paid close attention to every phrase of the spell. There was a flare then a burst of light as a flaming ball, twice the size of the first, had been summoned into existence. Ryu glared his emerald eyes then hurled the fireball the Goon's way just as he fought off the remainder of the winding fury.

The ball of fire ignited the moment it hit the Goon's flesh, consuming the brute in a wall of constant flame. His screams of agony ringing out through the forest. The ashen carcass of the monster falling to the floor. The life gone.

Ryu fell to his knees. The brute of spending so much energy finally caught up with the boy. He rolled on to his back and let out a deep breath. A small smile found its way to the boy's lips as he came to a startling realization; he just survived a real encounter. His very first real battle and he was VICTOURIOUS!

The small boy rolled to his feet and let out shout. "WHOOO-HOO!!!!" he cried for all Havenlark to hear. In that moment, Ryu Blueflame was a champion.

***

"Ah well met, Ryu Blueflame." a voice drifted like the leaves through the air. It followed behind a dancing arrangement of lights. Colors of green, red, and blue glided through the trees. Then standing before the boy stood a blue robed wizard with silvery hair. "Tis a great accomplishment ye've made today my boy." the archmage's grey-blue eyes betraying his own excitement, not to mention the feeling of approval. He looked to Ryu as any father would look to his son, after completing a major ordeal. He looked to Ryu with pride and admiration.

"Master Aeon!" the boy exclaimed at seeing his mentor. Ryu rushed to Ensor's side. "Did ye see my first battle? " the boy eagerly inquired while tugging on the mage's robe. A habit, that Aeon tried to stamp out of him, but whenever he was not thinking, or too excited, Ryu enthusiastically tugged away.

"Aye, young one I did." Aeon replied, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder almost calming the boy's animated state. "As ye know very little happens inside of Havenlark without my knowledge." a disapproving twitching frown crossed the wizard's lips. "Even the days when ye snub ye're chores and go out to the lake."

A tinge of shock fluttered through Ryu's spine. It seemed he wasn't as clever as he thought he was. Aeon merely laughed. "Fear not lad, I too remember how it was to be young." 

"Ye do?" Ryu asked. It was almost as if the boy found it hard to believe that the ancient wise old Master Aeon was ever young lad such as he. 

That twitching frown returned to Aeon again. "Have I not told ye lad." his voiced dropped suddenly, as a dangerous glint appeared in the wizard's gray-blue eyes. "Tis, never a good thing to get on the wrong side of an archmage. Ye might end up one morn a toad, when the night before t'were a lad." Aeon finished. His words almost sounding like a grim promise.

Once again, that twinge returned to Ryu only this time it was out of pure fear. His sire seldom ever lost his temper and gave into his anger. Incidentally, Ryu had seen Master Aeon fully enraged once in his whole time spending with the wizard. It took them roughly a full year to rebuild that section of the tower. Not to mention the foolish soul that incurred the archmage's wrath had never been seen (living) again.

The laugh returned to Ensor's face. "Anyway, the reason why I sought ye out was ye're required to head off to Sienis. It seems we are in call for more supplies." the archmage arched a silvery eyebrow. "That endless abyss of a belly ye wield always seems to need tending."

"Sorry Master," the boy laughed.

"Don't be ye're a growing lad." the wizard reassured him. "Anyway, here is the zenny for the supplies also more sparkstones. Though, I'm sure ye won't be needin' em." Ryu laughed while sending a hand through his shaggy mop of bright blue hair. "Be sure ye're back 'fore sun down. I do not want ye lingering 'round the lake again. There has been an ill air about Havenlark as of late an' it would be safer for ye to return with haste."

"Yes, Master Aeon." 

"Be quick about it now, so ye won't be late for thy evening studies.

"Yes, Master Aeon." the eagerness in the boy's tone dropped. Studying. He was a warrior now. He needed no more books. Only a fine sword, a shield, and a grand adventure. He looked to Aeon. 'Eh…perhaps later.' The boy then continued on his way into town.

Aeon cast a grayish-blue eyed glanced toward the ashen remains of the Goon. Fireball, it took a few years before Aeon mastered the somewhat higher-level spell. Yet, the boy achieved it in his first attempt. "He's strength is improving at a greater pace than even I imagined. Maybe there was some truth to Osirrius' claim."  He could not help sending his gaze towards the heavens. 

It had been ten years since he took Ryu in. Ten years of hard work, ten years of constant patience, ten years of…love. Granted, if the wizard was blessed with another ten years of such, he would be grateful. However, he knew that was fastly approaching time when the two of them would have to part ways. Perhaps for good. 

"I believe I think too much…" the wizard said to himself. With a twinkle of blue and green lights, the wizard winked out of sight.

****

Author's Commentary:

****

Whew! Man this was a hard chapter and not because it was difficult to write. I had missed a full week of writing because my keyboard broke. Here's a lesson kids. "Keyboards and cereal don't mix!" 

Anyway, I hope I'm not boring you people. I know there isn't wall-to-wall action…(well not yet), but right now we're still in the preliminaries. I'm still setting the stage for what comes later. Believe me…if you all will be patient your waiting will be well worth it.

Once again, I must thank my buddy Angelkitty01, even though we've been missing each other lately, when we do hook up its always fun. Thanks for also beta reading for me. 

Oh yeah everyone, you'll finally get to see another familiar face next chapter.  

See ya then!


	4. The Dragon Weaning Chronicles part 4

It was sometime, perhaps an hour or two after Ryu's triumphed victory, did another reach the battle torn lake. A translucent form that was almost as large as a tree, stalked from out of some place, drawing close towards the grassy field. It spoke…rather it grunted a single phrase, and then the translucent coating surrounding its body lifted, revealing a monstrously large crimson-skinned body.

It was a Goon, yet it was still more. Altered, though it would prefer the term enhanced, from other Goons by some entity it encountered years past. He was stronger, faster; simply better then any Goon known, though it was also the source of his constantly growing hunger. 

Mordo glared, pale yellow eyes beamed hard at the scarce remains of his unsavory minions. Naon, Odo, Krong, Agos, they were all gone, blasted away by some unspeakably powerful magic. His trailing yellowed stare ended when he spotted a certain burned corpse. His eyes rested on the remnants of Guliam, his second in command, more importantly his only brother. 

Mordo nearly leaped to what was left of his brother, his huge hands daring to caress the brittle ashen form. Flakey pieces of cinders were already flying due to the winds, but at the gigantic Goon's touch nearly the whole upper half of the remains broke, then crumbled into an ashen trailing mist.

The serene, nearly peaceful atmosphere that the lake of Havenlark usually held was in an uproar from the bellowing cries of the monstrously Goon. Even through the dark abyss that was Mordo's mind, he still remembered and mourned the death of his brother. His grunted wail continued through to the ends of the calm waters.

Just as suddenly as he began, Mordo abruptly stopped, the other him, the one lurking deep inside of him, quickly regaining control. It assured Mordo that vengeance would come, swiftly and most painfully.

Mordo then started. His guttered, grunting tongue speaking a series of words. Words to an enchantment, though he knew no magic, but still the words flew from his tongue. The goon then used one jagged fingernail and cut along his own palm to draw blood. He hastily spared a few drops over his brother's ashes as well as the other's bodies. He then patiently waited a few moments to allow the spell to take effect. In no time, a few strands of Guliam's burned flesh, swirled as it lifted up from soil. Other rouge pieces from the gory remains of the others levitated, and then drew to collect into a dark vortex of blood red light. Bits and pieces of images began to take shape along the vortex of dark energy. There was some distortion, and then a particular image became clear. The spell thus completed Mordo had now manifested a window to the last moments of Guliam and the rest of his horde's lives.

Mordo peered deep into the window, desperate to seek whose throat he was about to rip out. In the first moments since its appearance, the window only permitted a vision of a small boy. The boy could not possibly have been older than thirteen summers, with bright blue hair and an innocent pair of emerald green eyes. 

The goon, who was a bit more than a goon, stood confused. The window should only have showed whom slayed Guliam, not some puny man-child. Mordo pressed pass the image, then delved deeper, seeking the Guliam and the other's last moments of memory.

The image cleared again, then returned to a scene of the very lake Mordo was standing at only hours ago. He witnessed the initial assault led by Guliam and the others. He was mildly surprised, how the boy faired against them, running and dodging from them all over the lake, mildly surprised sure, but ultimately uninterested. The image shifted again, showing the blue haired boy digging into his bag. The next few seconds, Mordo's ugly, hideous face contorted from uninterested, to interested, shock, then settling in a pit of rage. 

Black unholy murder flared in the Goons eyes. How was it that a mere child could have caused this? 

The vortex of blood red light then returned to the initially image of the boy, though this time his portrayal was far different. Streaking beams of energy surrounded him, swirling masses of light and raw power coursed through every limp of his body. His emerald eyes, flashed with a bright bluish glow, almost as if his eyes were two great towers of impenetrable light. 

This was potent raw power in the likes that Mordo had never seen, his mouth watered from desperation. His hunger flared. He had to posses the boy; much more, he desired the boy's power. That oh so delicious power, that was still lying dormant. 

With another word uttered, Mordo re-cloaked himself in his veil of invisibility. The last image the vortex shown him was of the boy journeying to Sienis. On his return, that would be when Mordo would strike. He would devour the boy whole to obtain all that lovely energy. Then not only would his requisite for revenge be quenched, but he also would appease his hunger…for a time.

***

As early as the day's first light did the day start for hundreds of merchants in the streets of Sienis. The city was not as grand as one of the larger cities such as Taris or the kingdom of Wyndia, but the smaller community did not differ in the amount of life. Anything that was living inside the city's wall was either buying, selling, eating, or playing throughout the city.

It was a grand sight for anyone that happened to pass by and this day was an even special sight for one particular young girl…

***

"Hurry Gury, we shall miss the festival!" a young girl cried; the uncontained excitement seemed to surge from her words. Sienis was simply an amazing place with seemingly thousands of things going on at once. It was as if the whole city had an instantaneous explosion of people, and the girl just happened to be in its center. 

"Princess, slow down gurl...Ye know me stubby legs can't keep up wit ye," a more than gruff voice called after her. Trailing behind the young girl at a snail's pace, was a still grumbling black bearded dwarf, the girl's lifelong bodyguard, Gury Stonebattle. Gury muttered something rather unmentionable as he continued to stomp about in his heavy dwarven made armor. Wild strands of his scraggy black hair and beard were unruly cast about in almost every direction, the only exception was where his rounded iron helmet was in place, and even that looked as though only lucked aided in containing his hair. His trusty adamantine axe swinging harmlessly at his side, always within reach just in case a pesky onlooker needed to be taken down a peg or two. 

There were places all over his adamantine armor where several years of battle had taken its toll. Knits in the plating not to mention, some mended puncture holes along the breastplate added to its rugged appearance. However, besides that fact, it was the best armor he'd ever worn. Served him for a hundred years and he expected it to serve a hundred more.

The young girl playfully laughed at the misfortune of her bodyguard. "Then maybe you should put some pepper in your step! The rate you're moving, dusk will arrive before we do," she answered with a laugh. Her playful stirring began to unravel the folds to her ivory white cloak, which for the most part had been keeping her wings covered. 

Gury shot her a stern warning glance, though before he could draw for a scolding word, she had already replaced the folds. Of course, she had to remember to wear her hood down low and her wings covered, to prevent anyone from realizing her identity. Luckily, no one had been the least bit concerned over the young girl or her rather stout dwarven companion.

Nina continued to stare into the crowd of so many people, all laughing shouting, singing, and dancing. Her eyes scanned to where two men were obviously arguing over the pricing of a pheasant. She then moved to a street performer family, who had their younger ones perform seemingly impossible acrobatics, while the parents interchanged from juggling random items tossed in from the small crowd they drew. The girl looked around so anxious to see what else the city had to offer. 

This had been only one stop on a 'several cities' campaign King Wilhelm of Wyndia made this year. They had already traveled from Fortune Stone, the dwarven homeland. The dwarves who had been long time allies with Wyndia welcomed them grandly. That was a few weeks prior, now they journeyed to Sienis, which greeted them with a welcoming festival. 

This was a treat in itself for Nina; King Wilhelm fearing for her safety had always forbid his daughter from ever leaving the castle walls of their homeland in Wyndia. However, this year for her twelfth birthday all she asked was for him to bring her along with him on this campaign, so she could finally see some of the world outside the castle's gates. The King always being a man of his word had reluctantly agreed, on the guise that Nina was chaperoned at all times. Queue Gury Stonebattle.

"Bah! Yer gittin' more an' more like yer mother ev'ryday," Nina giggled as a response, though the statement was true. She started to resemble the late queen gradually each passing day. To her lovely shorten flocks of honey blonde hair, to her cool winter blue eyes. She was tall for her age, being four inches taller than Gury's height of five feet and slender. She looked every bit of the beautiful queen of Wyndia. 

"Come on ol' blackbeard!" the girl's voice called back as she continued to move, something else seemed to have caught the young girl's eye.

The rounded cheeks of her bodyguard flushed at hearing the name. "Stupid gurl..." he grumbled, throwing his short yet powerful arms across his chest in protest. "I told ye not to be callin' me that." He roared out of annoyance, although, it was obvious he held no real anger.

The girl wheeled around on her heels facing Gury. She then slowly walked over to the dwarf and looked deep into his coal colored eyes. "I apologize, Gury…" her apology ended with a gentle kiss on the dwarf's nose. 

The dwarf's whole face flashed red like a bright bearded berry. He smiled back at her, giving her his usual single missing tooth grin. An accident from when he was a lad. He accidentally let an ogre get the drop on him, resulting in him loosing the tooth. Of course to show his appreciation, Gury accidentally met the ogre in the face with his adamantine axe. But that was ancient history.

"Come lass, let's see what all the fuss is 'bout," the burly dwarf stated. Nina nodded and lent the dwarf her hand just as she used to do when she was younger. Gury took her small slender hand into his coarse, stumpy one. Then the two entered the city's streets.

***

Sienis. Ryu had known the small city since he was but a tiny lad. He knew the city just as well as he knew his own name. From Mauroden the baker, who always baked fresh breads and sweet rolls every morn, though he tended to be steep with the pricing of both. To Sturm Coldsteed the blacksmith, who forged shoes for many of the horses for the town. Who also every now-and-then forged a fine blade for a warrior who made Sienis a small stop in between adventures.

Ryu had always fancied himself to be a great swordsman…given a few a years to proper training that is. He had always wondered if maybe he would one day wield one of Sturm's blades. He would wield the blade triumphantly, striking down evil, righting the wrongs of Etheria.

_Ah, the fantasies of a young boy_, Ryu relented. He had to stay focused. Today he must be a simple errand boy for Master Aeon, but for tomorrow who knew....

***

Thoughts such as those consumed Ryu's attention as he walked down one of the lesser congested streets of the city. Had he been looking, or more importantly, paid closer attention he'd seen the fleeing form of a small girl, around his age, dressed in a fine gown made of sky blue silks with a white shawl trailing behind her.

Her dainty almost graceful strides would soon-be-followed by the loud lumbering stomps of a black bearded dwarf, a sad case really, who was desperately trying to keep pace with the long limbed lass.

Nevertheless, all this seemed to go unnoticed by the young boy, as they past like two departing ships in the midnight fog.

***

"Nina slow down! Slow down gurl!" Gury puffed and huffed. The gods that slaved long and hard to create the dwarven race had not intended them to keep pace with small energetic young girls. Now give them an axe and a score of orcs or ogres that would be a different tale entirely. "Now ye know we hav't'be gettin' back," Gury warned. He looked up to the evening sun.

"Go?" All the excitement in the girl's young body almost crumbled. Her deflating spirit mirrored in her voice. "But the festival had only begun. Can we not stay just a little longer?" Nina pleaded, pulling his arm in the opposite direction of their lodgings, toward the center of the city where more excitement surely was in wait.

Stubborn, unshakable Gury, shook his head. "The king would hear none of it. Now let's be goin' lass, I'm sure the king be worried for ye…ARGH!" Gury's words slurred then crumpled into a heap, much like the one he was under right now.

Two men frantically waved their arms in distress as they viewed the huge mess. Here their whole supply of foreign spices had fallen from their kart, not to mention the black bearded dwarf buried underneath of it had all but ruined the entire shipment. Nina stared wide eye at the sight. Instantly she worried for the health of her bodyguard, all that was Gury rested completely buried underneath the pile of various assortments of spices. The different shades of brown, green, and black grains covered even the dwarf's helmet. However, her fears were soon put to rest, after hearing a steady stream of obscenities it notified her that Gury was well, not too pleased, but well. 

'Here's your chance!' A small voice inside of Nina shouted. The young girl looked to her side. No one was really paying any heed to her being. All the people's eyes were glued to the spice mound. Nina then did probably one of the most reckless actions in her life; she took a step away from Gury toward the unknowing Sienis streets. Two steps, which soon followed with three, the girl then broke off into a mild run away from the scene, away from Gury. 

Never in her life had Nina ever deliberately disobeyed Gury. The dwarf was always a trusted friend as well as her bodyguard. However, something inside her this day motivated her to be defiant…just this once.

Therefore, when the world became right for Gury Stonebattle, he stared at the spot where his princess was just standing at, only to find her trail of empty steps. It was safe to assume that part of the city soon flowed again with some of the most colorful of terms from the dwarven language. 

***

Nina hated having to abandon Gury like that. She knew he was only doing as her father instructed, to keep an eye on her, but she also knew she was old enough to look after herself. She was almost a woman now and in some years, she would soon have to rule all of Wyndia. An occupation that would devote all of her time, leaving her less liberties than she held at the present, so she figured a few waywardness acts while she was young could not so bad. Besides, she knew it was the only way she knew she really could truly experience all of this bright new city.

If all of those reasons were true, then why did a linger feeling of doubt fill her steps the further away she moved from Gury. Soon the dwarf was only a speck of armored life in a huge sea of moving people. Soon every street looked the same as the last one she past. And very soon Nina found herself in the middle of one of the busiest days of the city completely lost.

***

Mauri was the kindly mid-age woman that ran the Sienis General store. In her youth, she often dreamed of the wonders that lay all over Etheria, wanting to experience them for herself. The adventure, the danger, the romance…However, the ill-fated death of her father left her in possession of the family business.

There was a time when she considered selling the place and be done with it, fore running the store often was more of a burden than the young lass wanted to endure. However, her Ma would hear nothing of it. So, Mauri let her grand dreams of seeing all the realms of Etheria slip aside to honor her parent's wishes.

After allowing some time to past, Mauri found her store started to strive. She soon began to draw customers from all over. The store was also the place where she met a handsome yet awfully shy man around her own age, which would always come around her store everyday. 

There were a few times when she spotted the sir, in an almost dreamy like state while gazing in her direction. Though, when she approached him to take his order, he hardly said a thing, though his flared cheeks always betrayed him. It did not take Mauri too long to get fed up with the charade and courted the man herself. 

They were married that following spring.

Soon Mauri's life was filled with family and children. They shared many years together very happy, though just like all youth, as they became of age slowly but surely they left the city, each seeking lives and beginning their own families. Every so often, Mauri would hear word from her own children about the exploits of her grandchildren, though it was probably almost certain she would never see any of them.

This was probably around the time when Ryu started becoming a customer. Ever since the young boy started coming to her store, Mauri had shown a particular fondness for the polite blue haired boy. 

"Good day to ye, Mauri," Ryu greeted as he approached her store.

The older, now a bit rounder, woman wore today a plain cotton dress, with a slight stain but other wise clean red apron. Her deep brown eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of the young boy. "Ah, if it isn't Master Ryu," she greeted, then swiftly rounded her kart to envelope the boy in a small hug. She then placed a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek. "Tis, good to see ya this day Master Ryu, art ya retrievin' more goods fer ye and yer sire?" 

"Aye, Ma'am," Ryu answered then placed the usual amount of Zenny for the groceries on her counter. The twenty green octagon shaped coins resting soundly there, though Mauri never needed to count them.

The older woman smiled as she ventured back into her shop. "It'll be a moment," Ryu nodded as she disappeared. "I bet yer Master Ensor, 'fraid ye'd soon eat 'em out of house and home," she called back with a teasing hoot.

Ryu's laughter soon filled the inside of the tiny shop. "Aye," He mirthfully responded, the hint of laughter still in his voice. "Tis, been one of his fears." 

"Here ya go…" Mauri returned with a rather large bag filled with the boy's order. The usual vegetables, breads, cheeses, and a little something sweet added that Mauri liked to throw in just for the little boy. 

"Thanks Mauri," Ryu then slid the buddle over his back. He then looked around for a bit. The always working always moving people of Sienis, seemed a might bit more frenzied today. "Mauri?" the woman turned to him. "There is much celebration 'round the city. Is there some holiday today?"

"Nay…" The woman cupped her hand around her mouth as though she was keeping some grave secret. She then paused, as her round hand then went to her chin cradling it as though she was in debate over whatever-or-not to reveal something to the boy. However, a small smile from Ryu ended her deliberation. "Well the city officials wanted to keep things secret, but there is talk everywhere that the King has arrived in Sienis."

"The king?"

"Aye, the King of our land," Mauri nodded in approval. "A kind man, he is. Very just and gentle ruler," Mauri spoke as though she knew the man personally. Which very much could be true, Ryu did not know everything about Mauri. "So the officials decreed for a festival to be in his honor, although they have dubbed it, a "Late Spring" festival. But the people know better ya see," She confirmed the statement with a firm nod. "Ya should stay a bit, see all the wonderful things before you head off to yer home."

An air of concentration was fixed on Ryu's youthful face. "The king…" He finally said after so many moments. His green eyes lit up. "Could it be that there are royal soldiers 'round the streets?"

"Could be…" Mauri teased. Her speech was broken with an instant thought. "P'rhaps even Sir Riddick is among them," Mauri had no idea if the famed adventurer was in the King's company, but she would say nearly anything to spark the look of fantastic excitement that danced in Ryu's emerald eyes. "Only one way to find out, eh?"

Mauri barely finished the statement before Ryu was already out of her sight. The small boy was quickly moving towards the heart of the city. The older woman let out a few soulful chuckles. "There is fire in that one…" She said to herself, viewing another customer approaching in the distance. "Back to work," it seemed as the brown-eyed woman returned to her store, the day continued just as any for her. Though one would noticed there appeared to be an extra twinkle in the round woman's bright smile.

***

Ryu dashed through the city streets. The opportunity to see, maybe even meet Sir Riddick, was almost too grand to imagine. The thought of meeting the great warrior filled Ryu with so much energy that it stemmed through every one of his steps, making him move faster, as well as move frantic. Anyone that had not to been paying the slight bit of attention faced being, practically trampled over by the ecstatic youth. 

His steps were so hurried in fact, he failed to notice a slightly taller, lithe figure dressed in blue with a white cloak draped over herself, who happen to be standing in the middle of the road. That is he failed to notice…until it was almost too late. Apparently, she was in some deliberation in which direction to take, so she was not aware of the danger lying ahead.

Ryu glanced and barely registered her being, he immediately slowed his pace, but the sudden halt in speed caused him to lurch forward, still heading in the cloaked figure's direction. His hands clumsily caught a hold of something soft as he made his way to the "Ouch…" payment. 

In her innocence, Nina hadn't the slightest idea what happen. It was only a moment before when she was merely standing in the streets debating which way she would follow, the next she was assaulted from behind by an unknown assailant. Her wings fluttered as she let out a frustrated shriek. Maybe it would have been wiser to stay with Gury…Wait a moment her wings?

Nina looked to her left as she viewed her ivory shawl sail unceremoniously to the ground, in its wait she saw a small common boy in a writhing heap beside her. The Princess of Wyndia narrowed her eyes, it seemed her assailant did not escape and Nina held a word or three concerning his actions. The boy looked around her age maybe a year younger or older. He had a long mane of blue hair and green eyes that seemed to be swirling at the moment. Nina might even have said he was a handsome young boy, if he had not outright attacked her without any motive.

As Etheria placed itself in order again, Ryu scrambled to a sitting posture. "I apologize miss," Ryu groaned, it seemed those stars he was seeing simply would not seize. "I had not…" the rest of his sentence ended then there, as his emerald eyes stared almost spellbound at her face. Though girl looked as if she held a few words in check for his person, the look of annoyance was completely lost to the boy. Never in his life had he ever been so blinded, here before him was the single most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

That moment Ryu fought hard to think of something witty, something clever to retort. Being a student of Aeon Avanthas Ensor, probably Etheria's greatest wielder of the mystic arts, who also was world-renowned for his affairs of the heart, his mentor had also given the boy a few guiding lessons when dealing with the fairer sex. Ryu presently wished he could recall every line, state every sonnet, or pronounce anything that would captivate the girl who stood before him. His heart drummed faster and faster the longer the seconds trailed.

Something then moved behind the girl that drew Ryu's attention. His continued stare followed as a crisp white feather danced on a thread of wind then landed half a step's distance from his feet. It was in that instant the boy noticed the girl was in possession of two purely white wings. They fluttered slightly in the wind.

Ryu's emerald eyes widen in recognition. He knew what she was. The boy only heard about them from legends, but he was sure of what he was witnessing, that this girl, this remarkably beautiful girl could not have come from this world. "Art ye an angel?"

Nina cheeks flared a rosy pink at hearing the boy's question. Her clear blue eyes continued to stare at the odd little boy before her. Her anger was then lost as a small smile crossed her lips, a tiny giggle soon escaping from her. The blue haired boy beside her smiled as well, a few chuckles exchanging from him. It was a genuine innocent laugh, the kind only children shared.

With a gentle tug, Ryu pulled the girl to her feet. It was then he was graced by seeing her full beauty, not to mention her full height, which seemed to be a few inches taller than himself. He was past caring though, as he continued to look up into her cool winter blue eyes. The girl shyly smiled. 'Butterflies quit thy stirring,' she pleaded, while staring back into his emerald green eyes. 

"NINA!" a deep gruff voice called from some distance away. The two children watched as a stout black breaded dwarf in an old armor, parted through the sea of people, heading their way.

The angelic blonde hair girl gasped in frightful then swiftly fled into crowd before Ryu even had the chance to inquire what was at fault. The girl already had fully mingled with the congregation, just as the dwarf made his way to Ryu.

The dwarf planted his large feet down with a stomp. He squinted from side to side, but there was no sight of the Princess. His coal colored eyes then swam to Ryu. "Hey boy, ye see a pretty wing-ed gurl come this way?"

Ryu eyed the dwarf who was about his height with a casual smile. "Uh…no sir," he nonchalantly answered, his grin never failing. His look reminded the dwarf of a tale he heard from one of the royal guards. A man stood before the Taris arbitrary some years ago, on trial for the murder of a business competitor. When the arbitrator asked the accused, if he was guilty of the crime, the man's reply was. "Oh, no sir…His back was just in the way of my blade as it was coming down." Needless to say, the insane man was shortly flogged then put to death.

The dwarf, apparently not liking tone and much not liking the shrewd smirk played on the boy's lips, decided to ask the green eye child _again. His dark bushy eyebrows frowned; with a grip like steel, he hoisted the boy off the ground with one hand, his trusty axe in the other. "I think ye should be reconsiderin' 'bout yer answer," the dwarf spoke in a calm, yet deadly voice. "Boy, did ye see a pretty wing-ed gurl come this way?" the black bearded dwarf asked again, his dark coal colored eyes staring daggers into the boy's skull. Although Ryu didn't meet his stare. The gleaming adamantine axe the dwarf nonchalantly waved, every now and then, did more to draw the boy's attention. _

Ryu knew he was far stronger then most boys his age. However, he could tell that this gristled old dwarf that was two inches shorter then he was, could easily snap him in half. 

Relying more on fear than actual cunning Ryu pointed into a direction. The dwarf looked to the south, the direction where the boy pointed. It was just another busy; Sienis congested stretch of street, nothing more significant then any of the other busy lanes.

The dwarf grunted then released the boy, who unceremoniously landed on his backside. The grumbling dwarf released a sigh, and then continued stomping along through the crowd.

Ryu let out his own sigh, out of all the dangers from this morning that by far was the deadliest encounter yet. Luckily, Ryu pointed south, where in fact the young angel girl went north the total opposite direction that the ill-tempered dwarf was storming off toward. Ryu had not thought it was wise to mislead the dwarf then again Master Aeon often said, "Rash decisions can often be the best ones…" Blueflame wondered though, how many encounters did his sire have with disgruntled dwarves? It would be a question to ask when he returned to the Tower. 

Speaking of which…

Ryu's eyes widen as he remembered the groceries. They had fallen when he ran into…He then paused. A white veil lay besides his bag. He tossed his bag over his shoulders, then stared at the ivory cloth. There was no question who it belonged to and he should honestly return back to Tower, fore it was getting late in the day. Although any reason to seek out that angel again, to see her smile once more, Ryu would not pass up the chance. 

Besides being a romantic himself, Master Aeon would understand…

***

Nina rushed down the city streets. The Wyndian princess knew she could not run away forever, but just a few more minutes free from the constantly watching eyes of Gury or any of the other hundreds of guards under her father's command, was all she desired.

After a few blocks, the princess rested beside a bakery. Nina panted heavily as she took a few breaths. "Miss you dropped this," a voice sounded behind her. The girl nearly screamed, as something white was held before her face. She sprang back only to run into that strange boy with the long blue hair from before. 

He looked at her strangely, as he stood in the middle of the street. The girl blinked as recognition took place and then she looked down. He was holding her cloak. 

In the all the commotion of fleeing from Gury, Nina hadn't noticed that she was without it. "My thanks kind sir," she made a small curtsy with her blue dress, and then quickly threw the cloak over to cover her wings. The girl then made one quick glance around; making sure no one took noticed. The girl then sighed and continued to walk down the street. Ryu tilted his head to the side and merely shrugged. The boy, having nothing better to do, slowly followed behind. 

The girl noticed her pursuer but decided not to comment. Anyone that observed the pair would have thought they almost looked comical. The taller slender girl of twelve accompanied by a healthy young lad about her age only half a head shorter. 

Ryu's eyebrows forked in slight confusion, as he continued to observe the girl's peculiar behavior. When the two of them past a person along the street, she would draw her hood down, almost as if she was making sure no one would see her face. However, her hood could not diminish the bright shimmer of her beautiful blue eyes. He could not help it, but ever so often, he stole a quick glance her way. It was true Ryu had a limited number of encounters with the opposite sex, but even in his inexperience he knew she was fairer than most. "I've never spoken with an angel before," Ryu proclaimed, finally finding something to say.

The girl blue eyes widen and then a mirthful laugh escaped from her. Ryu stopped. The boy believed he did not say anything humorous. "What is wrong?" Ryu then frowned as he looked up to her, after the lengths he already went for her, she now decided to mock him.

The girl smiled as she glided turning towards him, her blonde hair dazzling in the afternoon sun. "Nay, nay…I am no angel," she chirped with another small giggle.

Ryu's anger fled almost as swiftly as it came. "Ye're not?" he questioned. Was she an elf? Ryu shook his head, elves usually had almond shaped eyes, pointed ears, and they usually to spoke in a singsong type of melody. Ryu believed she could not have been an elf; although Master Aeon did say they were elves were a beautiful graceful people. Traits the girl possessed in reserves. 

She shook her head. Nina could almost laugh. "Nay, have you ever seen a Wyndian before?"

"Wyn-di-an…?" Ryu tilted his head as he stressed every syllable.

"Yes…" the boy questionably looked at her. The girl let out a sigh, almost in surrender. It was as if she asked him if he ever saw a Kaiser Dragon before or some other type of mystical being.

"What's a Wyndian?"

The girl halted completely. It was absolutely impossible to think a person could never have heard of her people. However, the look of total ignorance on the boy appeared too genuine. The girl held her chin while she considered how to properly answer his inquiry. "Well, we're like you 'cept we have wings," she unwrapped then flapped her wing her wings once to signify her statement.

"Aye…" He nodded his head finally starting to understand. Granted, he did not fully, but he knew she was not an angel. He then perked his head up. "Are all Wyndians as pretty too?" The boy inquired just as casually, as if he asked if the sky was blue or if Worens had a lot of fur.

Red patches of blush tainted Nina cheeks once again. "I…" Why was it so hard to talk? She'd always been complimented before, with nobility one constantly faced with smiling faced people. Each one of them always telling you what would please you the most. Yet this boy, this strange but sweet boy, he seemed so forthright with his words, so honest. He was just an ordinary boy though, a commoner, she had to remind herself, but it did not explain why his smile and his words warmed her so. "What is thy name?"

A grand smile crossed the boy's face as he puffed out his chest. "I am called…"

"NINA!" A gruff but familiar voice echo from behind both of them, they both turned to the sound of the cry.  It seemed a familiar black bearded dwarf was making his way through the crowd. He was not alone in his search either, a few armored soldiers filed through the crowd, aiding his search. The group had not seen them yet, but that could change at a moments notice.

Nina's blue eyes widen in horror. "Miss Nina," the girl looked down to the boy beside her. "…follow me, I know the way," he held out his hand to her. The girl only spared a second glance at the dwarf, who at that very moment met her own gaze, Nina then hastily took the hand of the boy who she hardly knew. 

Ryu for a moment consider how small and slender her fingers were in contrast to his own. Her skin was the softest purest white he'd ever felt. The boy quickly then drew his attention back to the dilemma at hand; they then quickly fled the scene.

Nina was amazed that even though the boy was shorter than she was; he was able to move almost twice as swiftly as she. In no time, the two made their way safely out of the city.

***

"I think we out ran him at last," Nina called as she panted. She put up all her weight, leaning against a tree as the two of them rested. She had to remember to take a more strenuous exercise routine whenever she returned to the castle. 

"T'wasn't much of a challenge," the boy responded in between breaths. "With his short stocky legs, I'd doubt he could give chase to a marauding tortoise, much less us." 

Nina tried bit back a laugh, but it seemed to explode anyway. 'Sorry, Gury,' she thought, as a picture of how utterly infuriated the dwarf will be when she finally returned, came to her. She did not even want to think of the reaction her father would give. 'You certain made a mess of things today,' she chided herself. Those thoughts would have to wait for later, the girl decided. Nina then stretched out against the tree letting out a small purr of relief. She unwrapped some of her cloak to allow, her wings a little more moment. 

She then looked up only to see the boy steadily staring at her. "I apologize…" he quickly responded, then found the stones by his feet suddenly quite interesting.

Nina smiled then coyly walked over and took a seat besides him. It took the hooting call of some unknown beast to remind the girl she was still in the middle of a forest and darkness was steadily coming. "Where are we now?" her blue eyes started searching around the forest brush. She never had been near the forest on the outskirts of Wyndia, now she was considering if maybe that was a good thing. 

"Oh, just a hair or two away from the city, if we continue on yonder path for an hour we would soon arrive at my home," Ryu was then struck with the thought. Wouldn't Master Aeon be surprised if he showed up today with such a lovely visitor. He then thought against it, Ryu knew he couldn't compete with the charms of his sire.

Unsatisfied the girl continued searching around, making sure that every shrub, every tree and every darken bush stayed firmly in their place. "Perhaps we should head back to the city." 

The boy was already on his feet foraging around the area. "What for, are ye afraid?" His eyes lit up as he found what he was looking for. There was a loud snap, that momentarily made the girl jump but she relaxed as she saw him just holding a long thin branch from a tree.

The girl then turned her lip up. "Nay, this does not scare me, I just…" she opened her eyes to see the boy staring plainly at her. Nina sighed, her white wings drooping down. "…only a little," she spoke honestly in a small voice. 

"Don't," he calmly returned as they resumed walking.  "I'll protect ye…" he quickly swung his walking stick menacingly through the air, and then drew it back and continued on. "I know these woods. I was reared up here."

"Oh?" she looked around the forest. It was beautiful, to finally be able to see a forest up close instead of from her window back home. "So what passes the time for you here?"

"Well," he stopped to face her; the stick he gingerly held the stick then impaled it into the ground besides him. "…sometimes I study my lessons," his emerald eyes swam up to sky. "At times I practice writing or go adventuring through the woods. But a lot of times I think."

"Think?"

"Aye, I can think a many a thoughts in these woods," the boy returned, almost as if he were completing a bard's poem.

"Thoughts?" she parroted.

"Aye," he turned then nodded. "Thoughts and dreams," his poem continued.

"Dreams?" she was intrigued. "…about what?"

Nina had never seen a grin bigger than the one drawn on the boy's face. "That I am a great warrior!" he shouted, making a great swipe with the stick. He held the piece of wood as if it was no longer a mere walking stick, but a fine blade made of the purest steel. He continued his speech while feeding off some invisible army with several mighty swings with his "_blade_." "Matchless when it comes to battle," a parry then a final thrust. "…a great hero to all the people of Etheria."

Another laugh escaped from the Wyndian girl. "Ah, greater than even, Sir Riddick?" Nina ended with a playful smirk.

It was now Ryu's turn for a few chuckles. "Aye, greater still," a firm nod concluded his sentence. "I'd make Sir Riddick, the stable boy for my horse," the boy proclaimed for all the woods to hear.

Nina laughed. _He would be interested to hear that, she thought to herself. The girl knew from then on, whenever she saw the warrior, one of her country's greatest champions, she would never be able to keep a straight face. _

"What of ye?" his emerald eyes returned to her. "What motivates ye're dreams?"

Intrigued by such a game, the Wyndian girl put her mind to work. "In my dreams, I am a grand loving Queen of my own country, where instead of fighting we discuss all matters peacefully, without the shed of blood," she stood up and made grand gestures with her arms as if she was address her father's royal court.

She turned to her new friend, his eyes still fixed firmly on her. "In the days, we discuss laws and politics," her tone was lighter, as if the words simply flowed from her lips. She turned her nose up and walked around on the tips of her toes, prancing around area like in the snobbish manner she remembered seeing other nobleman and woman that have entered the palace. Her gaze then returned to the boy as she made a grand sway with her arms, performing a deep curtsy with her dress. She held out her hand presenting it to him. In a flash, the boy was on his feet to bow deep at the waist to greet her; he took her hand and gently brought it to his lips.

"Although…" She continued while maintaining her prim and proper attitude, holding it to the very last minute. "…in the nights we'd have grand balls and dance!" she cheered while grasping Ryu's hands, waltzing and twirling him around with her through the forest. They twirled faster and faster till they both lost their footing and fell to the ground in a pit of bright laughter, white feathers from the girl's wings dancing innocently through the air surrounding them.

"That's a fine dream, aye Miss," the boy said while clearing his throat. A particular feather rested on his nose, with a simple blow from his lips, he cast it away. "…but what happens when a problem arises that cannot be settled by mere talk?"

Nina turned on her side to face him. Was it some trick of sorcery or did his looks seem more appealing in the evening light. The girl pushed the thought aside as she pondered his question. After a few moments, a tiny smile dared to cross her lips. "Then perhaps I'll seek the aid of a hero, who is even greater than Sir Riddick," she said softly almost in an enchanting whisper, her cool winter blue eyes drawn solely on him.

Ryu suddenly felt his face grew intensely hot. It grew hotter still as she moved closer towards him. "So will thee help me and my country when troubling times come?" their faces were less than a foot apart when she spoke those words. She continued to look dreamily into his emerald eyes. "Will you protect me?" she moved closer still.

"Aye," Ryu answered softly, he did not even recall when they started speaking in such soft tones. Nor did he care. "…with every breath in me. I will always protect thee…" He answered. Feeling bold, he moved even closer.

Nina closed her eyes. She had always dreamed over what events her first kiss would involved. They usually consisted of some tall strong heroic knight that slayed some unworldly beast to win her honor. Never in her days did she imagine it would be to some strange commoner boy, who was even shorter than she was, and yet she could not picture it being with anyone else, nor did she want it to be.  
So many thoughts flushed through Ryu's head as drew closer to her. He sent his hand through her shorten sunny blonde hair, a shuddering cry arose from her due to his motion, just as his lips were with in an inch of each other. Then for some reason, Ryu's eyes blinked as a buzzing sound from the back of his mind flared. In an instant, the boy was on his feet.

Nina opened her eyes, wondering why he did not continue. "What is it?" she asked, noticing the stressed expression on his face. 

"Shhh…Listen," he spoke, emerald colored eyes scanned the perimeter.

The girl frowned and then followed his instruction. She patiently stopped and listened for a moment. Outside of their own breathing, nothing sounded through the forest. "I hear nothing…" she let out a frustrated breath.

The blue haired boy nodded. "Aye, that's what troubles me," he took another glance around, his gaze then returned to her. "P'rhaps we should get ye back to ye're dwarf." 

Not quite understanding the girl agreed. As her thinking continued, it was soon obvious to her that things did appear out of sorts. Little did the two children know that a pair of pale yellow eyes had been trailing them ever since their escape from the city. 

In the span of a few minutes, for both the children, all of Etheria swam in a whirlpool of chaos.

***

Unaware to the plight of the children, the archmage Aeon Avanthas Ensor gradually browsed through his corridor of books to select the works for today's afternoon session. He had been leafing through a particular part of history, one he personally been involved with, so the archmage had completely lost track of time.   

From the stoned boulders of its foundation to its spiral summit, an ill gust of wind blew through the halls of the Shadowlight Tower. The gale traveled even into the archmage's study, making the candlelight fires flicker. Ensor took a fleeting look away from his scrolls as a softly moaned "Ensor…" rang through his ear.

The silvery haired wizard forked an eyebrow as a wave of darkness crashed over the room. In the next instant, Aeon found himself in the endless void of space. Moons and stars of the endless cosmos littered the background as another dark wave rushed over the wizard, now he found himself in a completely different room. As far as the wizard could see, mountains and mountains of unbelievably beautiful riches covered the room. Gold, rubies, diamonds, platinum, and silver were everywhere, in amounts more than any man could hope to spend in ten lifetimes. A handful from any one of the piles would be more than enough to buy a man his own realm to rule. 

Aeon turned away from the riches as he continued to venture through the golden halls. Lanterns fires of green flame erupted to life while he walked; the lanterns continued to spark until they led a trail to the center of the room.  Aeon's gray-blue gaze then fell over to the room's summit where there lied a jeweled throne that would make even the wealthiest king pale in envy, but his interest was not in the throne, but the person dawning it.  

A fearsomely tall man he was, with a thin yet powerful frame. His hair was a crimson red, groomed to be less than a few inches long, slick so it fell backward then curved slightly upwards in spiked tips. His skin was a dark ebony color with grey rune tattoos outlining every limb of his body. 

A tiny hint of mischief past was itched along the dark centers of his gray eyes, though they also held sight to future calamities that have yet to come. The floods of his black cloak fell down the sides of throne cascading down onto the floor, like an endless curtain of darkness. A playful grin itched itself on the man's face as he continued to regard the wizard.

"Malakai "the Shadow" great weaver of mysterious," Aeon announced with a curt bow to the god. "Ye, do me well by ye're visit," the archmage then narrowed his eyes to tiny slits. "Tell me, is it beyond all deities to simply knock on one's door, or is it a requirement to make a grand show for all ye're entrances?"

"_Where would the fun be in godhood if it wasn't?" the god grinned. The words easily slipped from the god's tongue almost as if he slivered from syllable to syllable._

Ensor raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Ah, all the more reason, I'm glad to be rid of such a title," the archmage eased while crossing his arms.

"_More like the title was stripped from you," Malakai countered._

"Perhaps…" Aeon replied not caring in the slightest. "Is there some reason behind the audience today old friend? I doubt all of Nexus is on its ears, waiting for inquires on my behalf."

"_Not so much your behalf," the god answered. _"…but that of your ward, how does he fair_?"_

"How does he fair?" the wizard repeated. He merely shook his head. "He fairs as any other boy his age should, dreamy, thoughtless, full of joyful innocence," then through his words a smile started to form on the old wizard's lips. "Though, he is sharp as the finest blade and even swifter with his wits."

The Lord of mysteries was intrigued. "_You speak of him as if he was your own son_."

The silvery haired wizard opened his mouth almost instantly to refute his claim, but he then clamped it tightly. A few chuckles escaped from the Mystery Weaver's lips.

The archmage of Shadowlight Tower soothed his tension. He then calmly regarded the god. "One could be so bold to believe so…" the archmage stated simply. 

"_And would they be wrong?"_

At this Aeon had to think about for a second, then the casual smiled returned to his youthful face. "Nay…the boy is," he proudly answered.

Surprisingly, Malakai seemed almost pleased from the response. "_Well it seems fatherhood has altered you greatly my friend. Almost seems as if your days of slinging spells and slaying hearts are at an end," the god commented._

Aeon almost lurched back in laughter. "Oh, that will never be, unless the very end of Etheria is upon us. The whole world turned onto its ass, leaving men to walk on their hands and all the great seas of the world is filled 'till the brim with ale. Only then could you ever hope for such a thing."

Malakai hooted with laughter. "_My, it is good to see you again, my friend_," the Shadow held his side, a few more hissing chuckles still escaping from him.

At hearing the words, Ensor narrowed his eyes again. "Malakai, that's the second time ye've claimed the phrase," the archmage directed. "Ye've never been one to prance gently through roses; don't let me be the first." 

His steady ruse at an end, the god cleared his throat. "_The matters of which I speak of are in the gravest importance. In three days time, you and your boy must part ways," Malakai easily dismissed the stressed look on the archwizard's face as he continued. _ "_You must travel far north to Magieria. Ask not the reason now; you will know when the time is right."_

Aeon was without breath. "I have to abandon Ryu?" his gray-blue eyes blinked again out of disbelief. "…but he is only a child."

Malakai was somewhat sympathetic to Aeon's position. Granted, being the Lord of Mysteries, he always held in impartial opinion when it regarded to the issues of Etheria. His total existence was based on neutrality, therefore in a sense he did not truly care for what happen to the boy, either way, but the long bond of friendship with the archmage, one that was formed many eons ago, he never could extinguish. No matter how many he endeavors, he attempted. "_I know what you may be thinking," Malakai continued. _"…but have heart that this is all at Lord Haydian's decrement. If you have no faith in my words have faith in him_," the god referred to the name knowing that through all matters Ensor would trust Lord Haydian's decision. _

Ensor glared back at Malakai. "Where is King Haydian? Why have I not heard these words spoken from him?"

"_The Lord is…" Malakai paused as he considered his words. "_The Lord is addressing to major threat that will soon befall Etheria, but he told me that you, his very chosen, would trust in him_."_

The wizard let out a frustrated breath. For a brief moment, his true age almost was evident in his tired eyes. "But he is still only a boy," his words beseeching. "He will not understand any of this. I barely do myself."

"_True as that may be, but it is also true that the next stage of his life must be his to experience. He can no longer hide under the robes of his sire," once again, Malakai ignored the almost hateful gaze of his old friend. Despite his ill temperament, he was confident that Aeon would not strike out in anger against him…Pretty confident at least._

Things at the moment were almost crushing to the archwizard. A century ago, the only matters that truly concerned him were his art and the female acquaintance of the time. Now after he became a father, his whole view of the world changed, he truly became dedicated to that little life that was entrusted for him to protect, to rear, and to love. The wizard sent a weary hand through his silvery crop of hair. "He is a young boy, still naïve to the ways of the world," Aeon resolved after some time.

The god of mysteries face softened at hearing Aeon's words. "_Then select for him an adequate teacher for him to learn. To sharpen his mind and his skill," Malakai smirked, the god knowing already whom the archmage would select.  _

Aeon sharply cut a glance toward the god. "Ye, speak of him as if he was a sharpen blade, yet to be thrust in the hearts of ye're enemies," the archmage bitterly spat.  

Malakai calmly regarded the archmage. "_I only speak of what is beneficial to all the realms of Etheria_."

Astonished the wizard took a step back. "All the realms?" he repeated. "Is his destiny that deeply woven?"

"_There is much that is not known to you about your boy, Ensor, things that cannot be revealed until the moment is right," Malakai then summoned the archmage closer to explain further his instructions.  _

***

A stream of tree brushes and branches, which lay some great distance into the Havenlark forest, up roared then shattered as two young children cleared from their midst. One was a short boy with a long flock of bright blue hair, probably of thirteen years. Flowing in tow was a slender slightly taller Wyndian lass. Her pearl white wings leaving a fleeing trail of feathers.

For the next several seconds, the quiet forest only sounds were of their echoed labored breaths. They would take a rest now, but only for a moment.

"Sir…?" the Wyndian girl asked her first words since this calamity began. The boy did not reply to the girl's calling, his eyes were hastily shifting back and forth scanning the forest floor. "_Sir_…!" the girl demanded, pulling hard on the boy's blue tunic sleeve. The forest was quiet; the thought of her voice being the only sound chilled her greatly.

The boy did not stop his searching, but he made a small sound that told her, he was listening. "What manner of creature was that?" she desperately tried to keep her voice from cracking, but the ever so often flutter of her wings betrayed her fear.

The long tusks of his hair brushed against his eyes as he shook his head. "I know not…" emerald eyes finally returned to her cool winter blue ones. She appeared to be well, though he could tell she was just as frighten as he was. His emerald eyes then looked past hers, their attention drawn to something else. "Do these work? Thy wings I mean…" he gently stroked their soft surface.

Nina closed her eyes as she endured his silky touch, his ministrations did greatly to calm her nerves. "For most Wyndians they can only hope to glide a few paces, but I've been practicing," she proudly spoke, a small smile forming.

The boy gaze drew away from her, back into the forest. "Then it is possible for you to fly from this place to safety?" he inquired from over his shoulder.

The girl gasped. "But what of you?" she moved in front of him to seek his stare. "You surely cannot think to face him alone."

"Worry not for me," the boy grinned. "I've been in far more dangerous situations." This morning for instances, he thought.

There was large rustle from within the brush, suddenly a tree fell to the side in the distance, and then another crashed down to the grassy plains.  An ungodly roar was unleashed that rang through the sky.

"Fly!" Ryu shouted. There was no time left! 

"What?"

"Fly hard! Fly fast Miss Angel!" his eyes pleaded with her.

Nina took a breath, with a quick step she ran into the boy's arms and forced her lips upon his in a sealed kiss. "To aid you," she whispered as she backed away, the boy's shocked emerald eyes still on her. The girl's wings were already moving, levitating her a few feet off of the ground. 

Nina turned just as the trees behind her came crumbled down, giving way to a huge red creature. His body, where there was not rippling muscles or excess matted hair, coursed with a web work of a blacken substance, almost if the beast was covered in tar. The black sludge on the goon moved as if it possessed a will of its own, it surged as the goon regarded the Wyndian girl. The monster then grinned, it had been some time since it last had poultry.

Nina was too petrified with fear to move, the monster's gaze held in her place. She didn't even realize she was falling back to the ground until the monster made a grab for her.

Ryu's eyes widen. "NINA!" he shouted, as soon as the name exited from his lips, five streaking lights, which were ignited sparkstones, roared through the air after the goon. The five crashed into the beast with a flurrying set of rippling explosions.

Through the awesome conflagration, Ryu quickly moved to the Wyndian girl's side. She was well, though the blasts knocked her unconscious. The boy swiftly lifted the girl into his arms; she was remarkably lighter than he would have originally thought. Ryu then chanced a glance towards where his sparkstones hit, suddenly from within their swirling mass of destruction a thick black tentacle soared through the smoke. It thundered across Ryu's spine with a stinging crack sending him to the floor. The boy was only gladden he managed to shield Nina from its sting.

Then the burning debris started to part, an odious laugh blared. The goon held not a scratch on him. He then took a step, which rumbled the very ground Ryu stood on. Mordo then grinned, at last he had found the boy. At least he would have his revenge.

Ryu placed Nina down behind him and held his ground firm. He glared at the beast with all the strength he could muster. "You'll not harm her, while blood still flows through me!" the boy cried, plenty more sparkstones in his hands as he continued to walk forward.

The goon grinned, apparently enjoying that arrangement. It opened its mouth and spat out a foul dark blast of black energy. Ryu immediately dashed, sidestepping the blast, the boy then recited the incantation to the sparkstones. The stones held in place for a split-second then flew like shooting stars. The monstrous goon peered at the awaiting doom hurtling his way, he then extended his hand the dark substance that coated his body swam up his limb like a slivering eel. It wrapped its self then expanded its size and folding out like a huge black tarp, just as the sparkstone were about to consume him. The stones hit the tarp then harmlessly fizzed out of existence.

Ryu dropped to one knee as he stared dumfounded by the sight. "Pathetic…" the goon grumbled, he flexed his arm once and then the limb returned to its regular form. He then stomped taking a step toward the boy. Ryu reflexively took a step back. "My brotha…." it growled it then sprang with speeds that seemed impossible for its size.

Young Blueflame tried lunge to his left away from the monster, but it was far too fast and caught a hold of his foot. Mordo swung its arm up then slammed it hurtling to the ground. Ryu crashed down onto the gravel with a pained grunt. The monster then swung its arm up again, and slammed it home into the soil once more, trying to stamp out any further resistance from the boy.

The world was little more than pain to young Ryu Blueflame, he was sure he heard his ribs crack during one of the blows. It pained him even to breath. Shapes were fizzing in and out for him. The goon then held the boy above him as his forked tongue slivered out of his mouth wetting his lips then retracted back. He opened his mouth, then his jaw seemed to extend to inhuman lengths as he was about to consume the boy in one whole bite.

Then without warning tiny searing pain jetted through the goon's neck, with a howl the beast dropped his hold on the boy and continued to howl in pain.

Ryu shook his head; his senses were slowly coming back to him as he looked up only to see the tiny lithe form of a young winged girl in blue, clawing, and scratching her nails into the goon's neck. Her pearl white feathers fluttered everywhere like fallen snow. The injuries could not truly do anything to the goon but cause it mild discomfort, but the girl tried with all her strength to hold on.

Irritated by such madness, the goon reached back and grabbed a hold on one of the girl's white wings. He then flew her hard off him. She bolted through a few tree branches luckily; Ryu caught her as she made her decent.

He looked down into her scraped and scratched face. Her dress was in tattered ruins to him though she still was breathtaking. The girl's blue eyes opened briefly staring up into his own. "I'm sorry I did not flee," she whispered as darkness consumed her again. In the distance, the rumbling of the goon's footsteps thundered on. A moment later, an immensely huge shadow fell over the children. Ryu held the girl tightly in his arms, shielding her as he looked up to the approaching doom. If death were to claim them both, he would guard her life 'till the very last breath. 

At that moment the darken skies of Havenlark, almost seemed to have split in twine as a thunderous roar, that did not below to the terrible Mordo, rolled through the forest.

The goon's pale yellow eyes widen as some unknown entity hurled him back with a snarling growl. Then both the children stared in amazement as blows that seemed to come from out of thin air, rained upon the goon's being, thrashing, and slashing his flesh with such great fury.  Mordo fell to bended knee though he swiftly recovered, his great swung fist smashing into the unseen opponent.

A ball of something unknown flew back some twenty paces before landing on the grass. Green almost catlike eyes flashed as the creature uncloaked from its spell of invisibility. The new challenger was a sleek black panther with darkest hateful green eyes that Ryu had ever seen. The panther circled the goon readying itself for its next strike.

***

Nightmorrow had been grateful this day, Mordo's trail was easy to trace. The panther had been spending most of the day tailing the murderer of her children, awaiting the opportune moment to attack. 

When she learned of the monster's assault on the two children, a new feeling of responsibility filled the great cat. She herself knew what the lost of a child felt like and when seeing their young innocent faces, she could wait no longer. 

Never again would this beast, this demon, prey on innocent young lives!

***

The panther let a mighty roar then raced forward, fangs and claws bearing. With such raging power in her steps, the panther tackled Mordo to the ground. The goon furiously fought against the raking claws as it took chunk after chunk of bloodied flesh away.  

Mordo wailed out loud as he felt flaring pain with every strike. The black inky mess that cloaked his crimson body coiled, and then several thick black tentacles whipped from the goon's chest. The first set of thrash against the panther's body stunning it, and then the other set tangled it in a gooey web. The large cat fought in a frenzy against its bounds, but the web held her firm.  

The terrible goon returned to his feet and stomped onto the cat. The cat howled in pain, but finally managed to slash free from the cage. It sprinted away, just as Mordo was coming with a driving fist to her skull. The black cat then cloaked itself invisible and dashed into the forest.

The goon circled round trying to spot the predator. He only caught a small glimpse of burning forest green eyes a second before the panther tackled him again to the ground. She raked and clawed again drawing so much blood, then it dashed away again awaiting another moment to strike.

***

After mildly recovering the two children watched as the two monstrous beasts fought. One using speed and agility, the other an unstoppable brute, it seemed impossible to predict who the victor would be.

"Nina flee from this place," the short boy in front of her said as he finished the last healing spell for his injuries. His emerald eyes stared intently on the two combatants.

"Flee?" she questioned. "We can both leave, now, while they're both fighting."

The boy merely shook his head. "She already risked her lives for us, but if no one will aid her, she will fall." He stated coolly. 

His voice was so cold, so sure. It did not seem possible that this boy was the same one who moments before was so carefree. "I can't leave you!" she cried. "Not like this!"

The boy regarded her for a moment then dove into his tunic top. She heard a small something snap, then he placed the item in her hands. "Here!" he said while covering her fingers around it. 

"What is this?" she looked down at the small golden necklace with some strange inscription along its face. Despite the odd wording that she could not make out, it looked beautiful. 

"I've had it since I was little," he told her. "It's the only thing I've really own," he looked up into her cool blue eyes. "I want you to hold onto it for now." 

"But…?" 

"But nothing Miss," the boy pleaded with her. "We don't have the time. I don't think she can hold out much longer on her own." His ears hearing the raging battle in the background. He smiled when she put the necklace on.

Nina looked over to the boy; she could not help the tears falling from her eyes. "Please…tell me thy name?"

He warmly smiled back at her. "I'll tell ye when next we meet and ye've returned my necklace," he then gently gave her hand a small comforting squeeze. 

Nina frown then swiftly leaved forward placing another chaste kiss on his lips. This time the boy took a second longer to return her embrace. "May the gods be with you…" she whispered into his ear. 

"I will return with help as quickly as I can," she shouted to him. The girl then took flight; Ryu's eyes did not fully leave her until she was a mere speck in the evening sky.

There was thud then crash as a huge black body smacked down behind, Ryu. The boy looked down at the panther. There were gashes and wounds that mixed in with the matted fur on her body. Although, it seemed to pain her to move, let alone stand, the beast stubbornly returned to her feet, just as the great brute Mordo stomped his way to the path.

Ryu peered up at hideous creature, as the words to his fireball spell flew from his mouth. The boy yelled a cry and hurled the attack. 

***

Nina flew hard and flew fast, back to the city. As soon as she returned, she found the first soldier she could, demanding that he take her to her father. As she was brought-in, Nina was greeted by the stern face of her dwarven bodyguard also in the room was the even sterner face of her father. It was at that moment when the girl knew her cause was lost. 

Therefore, they turned a deaf ear to the girl's wild tale of monstrous goons, of the boy with long shaggy blue hair, and the invisible panther. They ignored her pleas, her cries, and the tears rolling down her young face. Only thing they told her was to return to her room to await her punishment.

That night Nina made an hour-long prayer to Callisto, begging for the goddess' grace in aiding the boy. Although, the young princess was sure, she would never see the boy again. After this night, she swore she would never take that necklace off, nor would she ever forget its owner.

***

Ryu staggered as he drew breath, his recently healed ribs were again most likely cracked. The boy's companion was not in any better condition. The panther possessed a form of healing ability but it would need several hours of rest before it would recover from all the bruises, slashes, and welts covering her black fur.

The boy stared back at the huge goon while he spoke the words to conjure another fireball. He fired the blast toward only to see is fizzle and die in the grasp of the monster. Ryu cursed aloud, while the goon simply laughed.

The crimson and black beast cackled evilly as he spoke. "Mordo tell u 'uny boy. No, lo magik can harm Mordo," his yellowed grin continued as he pointed a jagged finger towards the boy. "Mordo well feast on ye! Yer will fill me belly good!" His grin continued until it almost consumed half of his face. "T'en I go back and get tha birdy gurl" his voice trailed off as the booming howl of his wicked laughter filled the air.

The howling sounds from the tyrannical goon's laughter were lost to young Ryu as his senses deaden. All he could think of, all that flashed through his mind were those last devastating words.

          "_T'en I go back and get tha birdy gurl_"

Images of her being tortured, bloody, and battered, flashed before his eyes, stealing his very breath. Then, like a pebble dropped in a well, something deeply rooted arose from within the boy. 

***

Aeon could not believe how late in the day it was when he returned from Malakai's domain. Ensor knew Malakai had never known to be long winded, but the extended period in the god's audience made the archwizard reconsider charging an hourly fee for every one of his divine abductions.  

The archmage looked around the main hall of his tower once and knew Ryu had not yet returned. Aeon was never very stern on placing a curfew for the boy, believing he was old enough to know his limitations, but he would consider giving that talk when the time arose. 

Ensor then faltered in his steps; there would be no later time. This same time three days from now, he would have to leave Ryu, possibly forever.

There had to be another way, the archwizard considered. Besides the unusual grounds of his introduction, Ryu had never shown to be anything more than a regular boy. Surly Lord Haydian was mistaken. Then an idea came to the old mage. He would simply just venture to Nexus to have an audience with Lord Haydian himself and finally settle all this nonsense.

Satisfied with his resolution, Aeon traveled downstairs to the dinning hall of the tower. While making the venture, Ensor paused as all of his senses flared as if they were each set ablaze. 

A power…A power in the likes Aeon had never seen, was sprawling to heights that seemed unimaginable. Ensor ran towards the summit of his tower, while in mid-stride he spoke a few words of magic and was instantly teleported to his tower's apex. 

The wizard hastily flung the window open and nearly was blinded by a radiating blue light. It was as if dawn had approached several hours too early, the light was so bright.

"What in the nine!" Aeon shouted. The wizard already taking flight to investigate what was befalling his woods.

***

Total utter chaos brewed in the forest of Havenlark. Treacherous winds blew, rocks rolled then crashed against the ground and in its center was a mere boy. 

Ryu clutched his head in pain as so many raging sensations consumed him. Several foreign thoughts, ideas, emotions, were all drawing into him. 

The boy no longer feared the presence of Mordo. The goon was below him, beneath what he was, power. Power made flesh. It was all that was important, all that was necessary. 

Beams of energy continued flooding into him like a growing dam, each wave cascading into a great geyser of blue light, building greater and greater until, and then the boy screamed. 

In one cataclysmic burst, all of that raging consuming chaos flared towards the heavens lighting the night sky as if there was another moon in orbit. 

Aeon approached the scene just as the blast was unleashed; the forced winds caused the archmage to lose his bearing for only a second. When the chaos cleared, the archmage blinked. His eyes still not believe what he'd just saw.

***

Ryu then fell to a heap along the ground. The ever-so-often rise of his chest was the only factor determining the boy still lived.

Several paces away, a tree fell over. Another followed its course as the great Mordo rose to his feet. It was greater than the goon originally believed the boy was drenched in untapped power. 

His month watered as he drew closer to his meal. He hoisted the boy with one hand and extended him mouth. Just as Mordo attempted to make his final strike and consume the boy, a blazing arrangement of greenish blue light struck him, sending him flying back at least thirty feet away. Then a man wearing blue robes, with a short stock of silvery hair stepped out into the clearing.

He glared at the goon just once, regarding him with his gray-blue eyes then the man stepped away from Mordo and started moving towards the small boy. 

Mordo let out a loud grunt from frustration, he jumped to his feet his steps thundering as he dashed towards the man. The goon brought his hands together making the black substance take the shape of a club, his sole intention to clubber the man into a blood-filled stain.

The man did not pay Mordo the slightest bit of concern while he continued to examine the boy. He simply muttered a word, which resulted in the goon hurtling back yet again as if a powerful blow rained down from out of midair.

After the man made his assessment on the boy, it was only then did his attention return. His spoke another phrase and the goon was hoisted into the air held in place, then dragged before the human. 

The chilly grip of fright, iced its claws into Mordo's neck. The first time the goon ever felt sting of fear as he continued to look at the calm eyes of the blue robed man. The man quietly spoke. "Mordo..." the goon looked up as the man spoke his name. "Ye and ye're kin have been in Havenlark for a number of months," his voice was even and calm, it was if the man was speaking down to a child who had erred greatly instead of fearsome beast. "I have tolerated ye're existence up to this point. However," his eyebrows narrowed as he cut the goon a hateful glare. "…it is apparent that ye must learn who the _true_ owner of these woods is!" The man then brought his hand up and snapped his fingers. 

There was a thunderous explosion followed by a blinding flash. Then the world as Mordo knew it was no more. His ending images consumed by the bright burning crescendo of mysticflame.

Only a few ashen bones remained of Mordo, as he fell to the soil. Very much dead.

***

Aeon frown a bit. It seemed a little burned ash got into his robes. He sighed. It seemed he could not win for losing. His dilemma ended as he heard the rustling sounds of Ryu awakening. 

The boy rolled to a sitting position and blinked his big green eyes in astonishment. "Master Aeon?" he question, wondering why his sire was in the middle of the woods. Then faint traces of memory started to roll, the boy sprang to his feet looking to all the sides, waiting for the goon to pounce once again.

After a few minutes, he heard his Master sigh once again. "Honestly, lad ye're the only youth I know that can make retrieving groceries into a grand crusade," the man stated while kicking a pile of ashes by his foot.

"Sorry Master Aeon," the boy apologized realizing that once again, his sire saved the day. The boy couldn't help but laugh remembering the archmage's words.

"It is fine, Ryu," the wizard calmly stated. "Now let's get ye home. We have much to discuss," he commented more solemnly then he intended. "Especially, what in Etheria did ye do today?" the archmage questioned as he walked over to the boy.

Before Aeon took another step, a large black shadow dashed in between the two of them. Standing before the archmage was panther, scarred and battered but still threatening the wizard if he took another step closer to the boy.

Ensor eyes shot down to meet the surprisingly intelligent eyes of the panther, then his sights returned to the boy. "…Ryu?" he asked, waiting for an explanation.

The boy took a step forward and draped his arm around the panther's neck. "Her name is Nightmorrow," Ryu said while stroking behind the panther's ear. She released a mildly pleasant purr of appreciation, but her green eyes still stayed on the wizard.

The archmage titled his head to the side. "How do ye know that?"

"Well, she told me," the boy answered, matter of factly. Not understanding how else was he suppose to know?

"Charmed…" Aeon greeted with a bow. The panther merely sent her tongue around licking her maw. She then eased down to the ground, lying down. She let out a small yawn as if she wasn't the slightest bit amused.

The archmage sighed for a third time. He was sure this tale would be something to hear. His gaze then returned to Ryu. "Ye think the two of ye, can make the journey back to the tower without the Knights of the Velvet Rose being summoned?" Fore Aeon was sure his forest could not stand any more adventures in one day.

The boy merely laughed as he called the panther to his side. The two raced back to the tower with Aeon constantly keeping his gaze on his son.

Although he spoke lightly of the matter, Ensor's still shaking hands betrayed much of his calm demeanor. It would be all of Etheria if something ever happened to that boy. 

His concern was not for the fact that all of Etheria's fate might rest on his tiny shoulders. No, it was far from that. Somewhere along the line, at a rate even the archmage could not have predicted, Ryu became less and less the child of Osirrius' prophecy. Ryu became Aeon Avanthas Ensor's family, his son. That is why his next act would be the hardest thing either of them had ever faced in their years together.

Saying goodbye…

***

Wow, I have to say this chapter was a bittersweet experience, although I'm finally glad to be finished it all. We finally got a glimpse of Nina and a little romance going on. Fear not for those two, their destinies are intertwined so expect them to be meeting up later on. 

There isn't much left to this part of the my story. After the next chapter, it will be the end of the Dragon Weaning Chronicles, then we begin the Wyndian Star Chronicles and the true heart of the story. So stay tuned for that.

As always my partner in crime Angelkitty01, my buddy, my beta-reader, my…uh some other meaningful thing.

That's all for now!


	5. The Dragon Weaning Chronicles part 5

"Ah! At last," Aeon announced while emerging deep from within one of his cavernous wardrobes. The wizard had spent the whole morning searching every corner of his tower in search of the item. 

Ensor returned to the center room carrying a black case that was about three feet long and half a foot wide. Four clasps bid the case closed, dust clouds wafting from all over its mantle, revealing that some time had past since last when the archmage retrieved the case.

Ryu poked his head from around the corner and looked over. His curiosity painted plainly in the depths of his emerald green eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

The wizard left the boy's inquiry unanswered; he merely undid the clasps to the case, inviting the lad to peer at its contents. Ryu momentarily pondered the current stability of his sire's mental state, but bid the invitation anyway.

A crimson lining surrounded the insides of the case, resting in the linings center laid a grand long sword. The blade was sheathed in a black scabbard. From its golden hilt, continuing to the ends of its sheath laid a portrayal of two Kaiser Dragons. It looked as though the two wyrms were fiercely racing to the ends of the Etheria; such great artisanship was placed in the detail.

"This, my boy is Dragas-Bane," Ensor raised the sword from within the mantle. He then unsheathed its blade. There was a faint glimmer of silvery light, when the luminescence calmed, the cool steel of the naked blade finally shown. Crafted on its surface was another depiction of a Kaiser Dragon, this one breathing great flames that extended to the mid-length of the blade. 

Ryu continued to stare at the weapon almost spellbound. Aeon was not even certain if the boy had stopped to take breath, following the unveiling of the blade. "A great warrior commanded this blade many ages ago," Ensor informed, sheathing the blade.

Blueflame blinked several time, returning to the wizard's conversation. "A great warrior?" he inquired. A slight nod answered his question. "Who...?" 

"Myself of course," the wizard answered proudly. It was beneficial that Ensor was looking the other direction; he totally missed Ryu rolling his eyes in grief. "Dragas-Bane is a grand sword," Aeon continued, returning to the boy's side. "It served me well in the past," a deep sorrow suddenly flooded the archmage's words, as he placed the sword in Ryu's hands. "…it will serve ye well also," he softly spoke.

The boy clutched his grasp over the scabbard. Deep sadness welled inside him as his emerald eyes swam up meeting the archmage's sadden stare. "Must I go…?" 

Aeon turned away. "We have discussed this, this morning already Ryu, the evening past and thrice the day 'fore yestereve."

"And we will continue 'till ye change ye're mind!" the boy snapped in return. He crossed his arms while turning away, a deep scowl forming on his young face. 

"**Ryu Blueflame!" Aeon thundered, clearing the room moving to the boy's side. His anger softened as he saw the boy's shoulders drop into soundless sobs. The archmage carefully took a seat besides the boy. Ryu regarded him for a moment before he buried his face into the man's chest weeping. Aeon gently ran his hand through the boy's hair comforting him as he did so many times when the boy held terror filled dreams. "Know that I desire this even less than ye do my boy," he softly spoke. "If it was decided by me, I'd have ye in my tower continually devouring every morsel I own, 'till the end of both our days," he brought the boy up to looking into his tear-filled emerald eyes. "But it is no longer in my control."**

"But ye're a great and powerful wizard," the boy answered in between his sniffled cries. "Anyone that displeases ye, ye can blast 'em to the abyss and back with ye're spells."

"Aye, I am a wizard and aye I have some power," Aeon took a breath. For a few moments, Ryu saw in the old mage's eyes just how troubled Aeon had been. His usual youthful face showed more signs of age and dulled lines from lack of sleep than the boy had ever seen in all the years in his company. "But even I have others that I must answer to," the master of Shadowlight tower answered. "Besides great power should only be used to help people, not harm. In all my lessons, I would've thought ye'd learn that by now."

Ryu's gaze fell to the floor. A few remaining tears accompanied his journey. "Aye, I do," his small voice replied, he felt Aeon's hand on his shoulder. Slowly Ryu looked up.

"Come my boy, the time for our departure has arrived." The boy nodded slowly as he gathered the rest of his things.

***

A few minutes later, the pair was standing outside the majestic stone of the Shadowlight Tower. Aeon foraged through some of his things while, Ryu embraced his last image of the Tower. It was home for over a decade, which he now would be leaving, possibly forever.

"Master Aeon?" the boy's voice spoke.

The wizard looked over his shoulder, still keeping an eye out for the item that consumed his search. "Aye?" the archmage's face then lit for a second, finally finding the object.

"If ye plan on seeking the lands of Magieria," the boy asked the idea suddenly coming to him. "What of the fate of yon tower?"

Aeon blinked. "It comes with me," he answered, almost as if he expected the boy to know in the answer in the first place. 

The answer brought a series of other questions to the boy. Particular "How in Etheria was he planning to accomplish such a feat!" But a second glance to the wizard, Ryu was sure his sire would not foretell him the answer out front. The boy knew the wizard well and a constant venue for the archmage's teaching was benefit of first hand experience. Besides history had shown the boy never to cast doubt on the ways of the archmage, the methods of madness he fiddled to at times never could be understood 'till the final outcome. 

"Ah, finished!" the Master of Shadowlight Tower spirits rose as he gathered all his components. A first the archmage produced a small pouch full of a gray-purple colored dust. He then went around the tower pouring the mixture along its perimeter. The archmage then packed away the dust in another compartment for his supplies. He then drew a small vile of green liquid. The wizard sprinkled a few drops along the stoned walls of the Tower. Ryu noticed the places where the liquid hit, a sparks of blue light flared for moment then died away. 

Having finally completed the ritual, Aeon took a few steps back. His hands rose to the heaven as his voice started to thunder, dominating the air with its call, drawing upon the aid of his magic. Then a shimmer blue light fell from the heavens like a shower, bathing the tower with beaconing rays. The inferno of blue light continued for several more seconds, then flickered briefly once more then also died away.

Emerald eyes that belonged to Ryu Blueflame blinked several times; he turned to his master about to ask something. Aeon only raised a single finger, halting the boy by his command.

A rumbling echo resounded from the tower. Ryu's eyes instantly widened in disbelief, it seemed impossible to view what he was witnessing. The famous Shadowlight Tower, the home to both Ryu Blueflame and the archmage Aeon Avanthas Ensor, was severed completely in half. The tower folded along its side as if the resources in its construction consisted of mere paper, instead of marble and stone. Ryu blinked again as the tower continued to fold in half again and again, ending at last when it retorted to the size of a single brink.  

Then the archmage Aeon Avanthas Ensor strolled genuinely up to the brick and stored the object into his bag. The wizard dramatically wiped away a few beads of sweat that formed on his brow. "Moving has always been a hassle," he informed as he returned to his spot besides the boy.

For several seconds young Ryu wanted to comment on what he just saw, but for the life of him, no words came to mind. Therefore, he decided to let the matter drop. The ways of his Master were always confusing on any account.

"Well, now that all reserves have been met, shall we depart?" A slight rustle followed Ensor's inquiry, it source coming from the bushes behind the two. Slowly a sleek form that took the appearance of a black shadow exited from the forest. Nightmorrow took a few quick strides then stood at Ryu's side. 

Ensor stared at the panther as she pressed her body against the boy's leg; she then sank to the ground comfortably lying down. Her paws resting on either side of her head, as she returned the wizard's stare with one of total boredom. "Ye're cat's coming?" his eyes returned to the boy. His tone did not divulge whether-nor-not he thought it was a wise decision.

"O' course…" Ryu replied, his fingers scratching behind the huge panther's round ears. A sort of bond had grown between the two over the last couple of days. Aeon was not sure how well Ryu's new caretaker would receive Night's presence, especially since it would also be his first encounter with Ryu also. 

As if being summoned Ryu suddenly asked. "Master Aeon, who will I be joining? What type of person is he?"

The wizard smiled a casual grin. "Tis a good point ye bring, my boy…Tis a good point."

***

Rankin Stanzil frantically ran through the darken forest. The reasonably thin man gasped terribly this mid-spring night, unaccustomed to making such hasty exits. Yes, fleeing for one's life was not a daily occurrence for the man. He had lost track of the others some time ago. His only hope was that they made it out with their lives also. If not…it would be some time before he could construct another band.

His breaths increasingly became labored as he pumped his legs to move the fastest they ever had in years. He did not know why the little fellow was so upset.

…Well sort of. 

It was just a part of the game. Every one had their little winning streak, but eventually they lose. They always lose. It was all in the system he cooked up. You win for a while but eventually everyone loses. If anyone had any problems, Taol, the best with a blade among them all, would take care of it. The system always went flawlessly.

…Until now. 

Poor Taol was cut down in a mere two strokes before he was even able to draw steel. It was amazing. Rankin never had seen a soul move that fast, especially for a little fellow. Then again, he was an elf and they were always full of tricks. 

When Taol fell, that was when Rankin fled. He never was one for the sight of bloodshed, especially if the next in tow would be his own. Although he possessed some skill with a long sword, but in the past all the fighting usually was left to Taol. A position that now would need filling.

After a few more minutes of high-paced fleeing, Rankin slowed to a march. He was sure enough distance was place between himself and the gray elf. He really hoped the others got out. It would be a shame for all his hard work to go to waste. 

Rankin continued walking; Taris was half a day's journey from where he now stood. If he proceeded through the night, he could reach the city by middle of the following day.

The man advanced at a causal pace; always keeping a watchful eye for what was pursuing him. It was unfortunate he did not see the constant shadow dashing through the treetops overhead, moving as quick as death and twice as deadly. He was not aware what pursued him had spent over two years in these woods, memorizing every tree, stone, or where every dell lay, there was no place the man could hide.

The hairs on the back of Rankin's neck stood on end, rustling sounds echoed from the brush behind him. Slowly he drew for his blade. Patiently waiting to strike, certain that if a fight was brought to him; he would be quick to deliver the first killing blow.

"Halt thy malice, Rankin! Tis, me Tuelz," a familiar voice rose from within the foliage. Two men came into the clearing. 

"Tuelz!" Rankin whispered cautiously recognizing the blonde man. Tuelz was the younger more accomplished thief from their trope. His skills in thieving and with his daggers had made his addition a grand one indeed.  Rankin was grateful, yet another one of his members continued to draw breath this night. "Tuelz," Rankin's brown eyes narrowed. "Who be there wit ye?"

"Aye, me…" a gruff voice sounded that could only belong to Tahoma. The shout bald headed, giant of a man, stood next to Tuelz, his great warsword drawn, his clear blue eyes searching for the waiting death that haunted all of their steps. Tahoma was the veteran fighter of the group and sometimes aided with a bit of intimidation. His skill was only second to Taol in battle, which would now make him undisputed, if they survived the night.

Rankin drew an easier breath in the presence of his friends. He moved closed to Tuelz. "I'm gladden the both of ye are well." Tuelz ignored the statement. He remembered when the chaos first sprang; Rankin was the first to flee. "Did ye see what befallen poor Taol? That elf slit em' in half with less effort than it takes me to finish thy sentence."

"And the _elf will do far worst if needed…" a new voice echoed from around the group. There was a sharp clamoring of steel as Rankin and his men drew their weapons each casting gaze in all directions.  _

"Gentleman," the voice continued. "It would please me greatly, if you returned the property you ruefully stolen from me," the voice was soft like the wind, yet held an air of strong conviction and strength. Not to mention every phrase dripped with an added flavor of arrogance. 

Rankin ignored the voice. His attention was set on seeking out the source of the echo. Maybe then, Tuelz could send a flurry of knives into his elven hind, silencing him for good. The man needed not waste the effort. After a few minutes, the gray elf came into the clearing, right behind the thieving band. The trio jumped back in fright. Their weapons trained on him. 

"I'll only give you but a moment to consider your actions," the gray elf softly spoke. "Then I shall _take_ what belongs to me." He causally crossed his arms in front of him, his dark blue cloak parting slightly, giving view to two-sheathed blades that seated along his front. 

The small amount of moon light allowed the trio a better look at the gray elf. The deep hood of his navy blue cloak was drawn, covering most of his facial features in a dark shadow; only one thing shined despite that dark blackness …his eyes. 

His eyes were two chilling pools of viridian fury. A cool green color as if no blood flowed through the elf's veins, just freezing artic fluids that somehow maintained his life. The bare sight of his cold, calculating eyes set chills down each of their spines. An effect the elf probably gladly invoked.

His skin was a soft ebony color; with a few braided strands of long white hair that fell from the confines of his hood. He held a diminutive height of five and a half feet, thin of frame, dressed from head to toe in a dark but seemingly lightweight mail. 

"Rankin…" Tahoma rumbled behind the man, trying to gain his attention. Stanzil broke from his deliberation placing his attention on the fighter. Tahoma grinned. "Eh, he's just one elf. The three o' us can take 'em." His warsword rose high.

""He's just an' elf," I'm sure that's what Taol thought as well," Tuelz reminded. Though the thief could tell his words would not soothe the fighter's warrior spirit.

"Then we avenge his murder!" Tahoma roared, his great warsword following his thunderous battle cry. The elf did little more than stir a quick movement with his hands, seconds later the fighter's huge warsword was parried, then stripped from his grasp by two blades as the elf moved. So when Tahoma next looked, the elf wasn't even there. The large fighter then spun completely around finding the elf somehow made it completely to his rear. 

Tahoma stifled a gasp as his eyes looked towards the gray elf, who now was wielding two blades. One blade that it looked as if it was an edge made of pure bluish-white light. The other its complete contrast, looking as if it could steal darkness itself. "P'rhaps another hasty retreat is in order," the elf commented with a grin. 

The gray elf's viridian eyes widen briefly. His head snapped to the left just avoiding the series of daggers that whizzed by his cheek. Tuelz's hands became a blur as he pumped them three more times, fingers spitting bladed death his way. The gray elf's blades then flew, moving in swift circles, deflecting the projected attacks. He coiled then fled to his right only to meet with Tahoma's steel.

The burly fighter let out a howling cry as his warsword met with the thin black edged blade. His sword furiously hacking and chopping at the elf's expertly executed parries. Rankin, still waiting in the back for Tahoma to clear, was simply astounded; the gray elf's movements were breath taking to witness. His attacks were so fluid and graceful. He moved as if this was all a dance and he set the tempo. Yes indeed, a dance of death, most likely their own.

***

Tuelz howled out loud in the most excruciating pain before he fell to the ground. Four of the thief's own daggers protruded from his chest, while he landed making a grand lifeless thud. Neither Rankin nor Tahoma could spare a second to greave for their fallen friend, fore they both were locked in the most deadly of combat. The two worked against the elf's thin blades, clanging and blasting with all their might. The elf easily matched their joined effort with little phase. One of his blades then rose while the other lowered; he then made spiraling twirls with his blades interlocking them against the thieves' hilts. He then ran up the side of the larger Tahoma, repelling against the broad man's chest, both of his blades flashing death for Rankin.

That was till Tahoma the brute, snatched the tails of the elf's cloak yanking him clean away from the awaiting end of Rankin. The elf fell to the ground, but was still in motion as if the fall never occurred; he rolled to his feet just in time to greet the raging bald fighter. They clanged hard with forceful blows, the fighter actually managing to drive the elf back. Tahoma, believing he held the advantage, pressed on with his attacks, driving the elf further and further back. The fighter recoiled back and made a mighty swing with his war sword, destined to cleave the elf in two…That was _if_ he was there.

The fighter looked above just as the gray elf was spiraling, spinning through the air; he landed behind Tahoma, before the fighter could even react. The gray elf sent two raising crossed slashes through his spine, christening his plated leathers with a crimson **X. The elf's black blade then flashed out so fast, so swiftly, it looked as if a continuous shadow was assaulting Tahoma, superbly cutting and slicing the fighter's body. **

"Tahoma!" Stanzil shouted once he seen what befallen his friend. The elf's body became almost like a shadow again as he darted back toward the thin man. The gray elf's blades then worked in perfect synchronization, flurrying with feints and jabs, dismantling any of Rankin's feeble attempts at defense. The elf then struck at Rankin's sword three times, spun his body along with his own blade burying around the man's wrist prying it from his grasp. Rankin's sword vaulted back harmlessly into the air, with the gray elf still spinning. Something gleaming of blue and white shot towards Rankin's throat, just as the man's sword impaled itself into the soil behind them. 

Rankin thought his life was already at an end. There was no way he could have defended himself and there was no way the elf could possibly have missed. However, his continual breathing foretold otherwise. His eyes opened slightly to see. The blade's aim was true, but yet had not pierced…yet.

The fearsomely cold glare of the gray elf's viridian eyes fixed on the man like an awaiting viper as he calmly spoke. "Two have fallen this night," his right eyebrow rose. "…care to make it a third?" he invited. Rankin could feel him raising the edge of his jeweled short sword up, slightly prickling along Rankin's throat drawing blood.

No sounds dared to fly from Rankin's mouth, as he stood dumbfounded at the mercy of the gray elf. He barely breathed, much less was aware of the pool of sweat that dripped down the side of his cheek from his brow.

"My ring, if you please…" the elf commanded. 

Stanzil scurried his hands into his shirt that very second. He fumbled around as if the shirt possessed a will of its own and wanted the item for itself. Shortly after he produced a delicately crafted blue ring, it was beautiful sure, but he didn't know why it was the cause of so much discord. Rankin hastily flung the ring in front of him, desperately to be rid of such a cursed item. The gray elf's hand quickly snapped forward into the air, retrieving the jewel. Rankin didn't even feel his sword hand flinch from the movement. 

The gray elf then admired the jeweled ring making sure no harm came to it in his absence. Satisfied, he glared at the thin man while lowering his blade into his sheath. "I would suggest a change of profession." He threatened while placing the ring in his pack.

Barely even registering the comment, Rankin continued to stare.

The gray elf's eyes narrowed to fierce viridian slits. "Flee…" No sooner did he blink, Rankin was through the brushes, passing the trees. Only the subtle shaking of a branch ever signified that Rankin Stanzil was ever there. 

The gray elf shook his head and started off. It had been some time since he last been to Taris, it would be interesting to see what grand festivals the city would hold during this part of the year. 

The elf continued through the forest till he entered an open field. He drew his hood down over his face as a strong wind started to blow. There was a crash, then a loud explosion that blew the elf's hood right back. Immediately the elf knew this was no natural occurrence. There was a flash of steel and the elf's blades where in his grasped as he witnessed what only could be considered a tear in reality itself. The tear widen, opening to a radiate violet light.

The elf continued to watch the portal, keeping watch in case there would be yet another battle fought this night. But he soon re-sheathed his blades and sighed after seeing a familiar set of blue robes.

***

"You're a great distance away from you're woods Ensor," the gray elf commented while leaning against a tree. He eyed the archmage, whose acquaintance he made many years ago. 

The great silvery haired mage grinned. "Distance and time means very little to one such as I…" Aeon's blue-gray eyes seemed to twinkle after the statement.

The gray elf's viridian stare kept watch on the crafty human. "What brings you from your woods wizard?"

The archmage didn't answer out front; he just stepped aside and allowed the small blue hair boy, that was accompanying him, come into view. Ensor warmly placed his hand on the boy's shoulder while looking toward the elf. "Ryu Blueflame, allow me to introduce ye to Xian Xu'in, probably the fastest blade in all of the lands."

"In all the world," Xian corrected. "Aeon, if you must introduce me, please do it properly." The elf sharpened his sight when he looked toward the boy, at second glance. 'So he's given him Dragas-Bane,' Xian noted. 'The boy then must be special…' For just a second Xu'in actually appeared interested in what Aeon had to say.

Ryu set his focus on the elf. Since this was the first elven person he'd laid eyes on, Ryu found himself quite interested. Everything from Aeon's description of them was true. His features were angular and exotic, with small sharp nose and narrow almond shaped eyes. Xian was greatly smaller, than Aeon and even himself, being only five and a half feet tall with Aeon clearly almost a whole foot taller. His waist was ever more narrower then Ryu's own, meaning the elf couldn't have weighed more than himself. And the boy even could clearly see the pointed tips of his ears underneath the elf's mane of white hair.

The archmage cleared his throat. "Ah yes...I'd almost forgotten about that defined ego of yours," Aeon ended with a smirk.

"It's no more defined then your own wizard," Xu'in countered sharply. "What do you want Aeon you spoil my hunt?"

"I was told to start training the boy by Lord Osirrius himself," Aeon began while motioning for the gray elf to follow him. Ryu trailed behind the two. Nightmorrow, who had been no more than a quiet observer the whole time, decided since she knew she wouldn't be of need any time soon, drafted off to explore this part of the woods. Her coat of invisibility fell before she past the first brush.

"After some recent developments, I have found that I need to gather some things in order for the future. But in my workings it would leave little time for me to continue my tutoring of the lad. Besides there is not much more for him to learn, I must say even though he is still young by man's standards that he is exceptionally bright."  A brilliant smile beamed across Ryu's face, one that was not hidden from Xian's notice. "Although _most_ of his experiences only deal with the workings of an Ol' Mage's lab," Ensor continued. "Its fine time he started to venture out and gather a more worldly experience."

"So how does Xian Xu'in fit into this picture?" the gray elf brashly inquired while looking up to the tall archmage.

"Well, I thought what better person to be Ryu's guide throughout our lands, than the great Swiftblades himself," Ensor smiled.  

"WHAT?" Ryu shouted from across the way. He stared incredibly at Aeon.

The archmage gave a pained breath. An apologetic gaze was sent to the gray elf, who returned with indifference. "Allow us a few moments sir elf," he softly spoke.

"You're lucky, I'm in debt to you Ensor," he cut a swift glance towards the boy who appeared to be on the verge of tears. He then returned to the wizard and spoke in a calm melodious voice. "Please make your goodbyes quick."

Aeon nodded as he walked over toward Ryu. He smiled gently while looking down into the boy's saddening green eyes. "I am sorry Ryu," he said softly. "This is a journey I cannot follow. Ye've a grand destiny that lies ahead of ye and ye'll never reach that light under my care. The path leads me elsewhere to prepare for future events. It is time for you to roam this world to learn everything you can. I am even saddened by this parting. In my long years, I've never had a son. Yet why is it I feel I am losing one?" Ryu then buried himself in the wizard's robes. His timid sobs rolling through the evening air.  

"Now, now, No room for tears on this day," Aeon's words tried to sooth the burning embers turning within the small boy. "Though I cannot accompany you, Xian and the sword will protect ye well." But some tears still fell from Ryu's troubled heart. "No, tears now, I'll have none of it." Ensor sternly spoke. Slowly but surely Ryu's sobs died as he stood away from Aeon, his mentor, his father.

Ensor retrieved his usual smile, as the winds started to blow behind him, the tear in reality returning. "Ryu, do not let this night weigh deeply on ye're heart. Long is the road ye must travel and though I cannot follow, always will my eyes be watching. Make me proud my boy." Aeon ended while stepping into the portal. "Make me proud my son…" And then the archmage's image started to fade.

As the last fleeing lights of the portal closed, the gray elf turned to the small boy. "Ah, well now that the old one has left. I suppose a proper introduction is in order. As you know from your mystical friend, my name is Xian Xu'in. And these..." Then the grey elf body nearly exploded into blazing fast motions. In an instant two twin blades danced in the thief's hands. The weapons seemed to glide through the elf's palm with skilled precision and totally unnatural speed. What amazed Ryu the most was the fact he did not even see where the elf drew his blades. "These are Lumina and Midnight," he concluded while crossing the two short swords in front of him in an **X**. 

Truly, the two blades seemed like works of art. One of the blades was covered with brightly blue gems seemed almost blinding with a radiant white and blue light. The other blade looked as though it was forged on the blackest of all nights. The dark atmosphere being poured into the cutting edge's color, because the blade was a black as its sister's blade was white. 

"Many in Etheria know me by the name Xian Xu'in, but after some time and many battles I've earn the name 'The Swiftblades.' With another blaze of flurrying motion, the light and dark blades returned home to their sheaths that were placed on then grey elf's side. "Come boy, there is much for you to learn..." The elf turned and ventured deep into the woods, his dark blue cloak flowing behind him as he moved.

Ryu took one last look at the direction Aeon went to and sighed. He would greatly to miss the old wizard. Aeon was the only person that was family to him, but he trusted the wizard's decision. If he was now to be under the watch of this warrior elf, then it was for good reason.

He just wished he knew what the reason was! Maybe then, this all would make more sense. 

"Come boy! T'would be a folly to keep me waiting..." Ryu heard Xian calling back through the brush. The young boy sighed again. He could tell his life just took another interesting turn. But would it be for the worst...only time will tell.

***

Ryu and Xian continued moving for the rest of the night. A calm silence fell over the young Ryu while during the trek. Many thoughts wrestled in his heart. It was just this time one week past, he was lying in the tower always dreaming of exploring through the land. Now all the boy could think about was returning to that tower and returning to comforting care of his father. 

Ryu shook his head; he had to stop thinking about the past and about Aeon. If he continued that path of thoughts he knew his heart would surely darken and the pains of lost would seep in. He had to keep his mind clear; Aeon wouldn't want him to be sad, so he had to focus on the good things in his life.

Although Aeon was gone, he wasn't alone. Nightmorrow was still by his side and one couldn't ask for a better friend than a nine hundred pound enchanted panther. Also Ryu's new mentor, Xian Xu'in, granted the gray elf had his own curt fashion, he believed under all that thick proud exterior he was a decent good natured elf.  

At his mention Ryu found his attention drawn to his new mentor. The gray elf's movements, he found, were the epitome of stealth and grace. From his liquid-like strides, his constantly moving form, the fact that a gentle spring breeze held more commotion in its wake, than the stealthy gray elf. "So this was a real adventurer…" Ryu found himself saying more than once through their journeying. He was truly impressed.

The two continued further east from where Aeon departed, traveling past the great city of Taris into the valley of Hillan's Green. It was there that Xian planned to begin Ryu's training. 

The valley was rightly named for the hilly plains of green grass stretched as far at the boy could see. The center of the valley had a thicket of trees. So dense when inside it looked as though hardly even the sun could penetrate its foliage. Ryu stared at the valley curiously. Beautiful it was, but sort of training could one hope to do in such a place?  

***

"While in battle, young Ryu, one must closely watch his opponent or opponents if the case were." Three weeks had past, since Ryu and Aeon's parting and slowly but surely the boy started to adjust to his new life with Xian, as difficult as it was…

"Whether a warrior favors using his left or right hand, how much distance he spaces between his legs while in his stance. All these factors are important in the heat of the moment, so important that it is crucial that they become second nature." The elf advised the young boy while he looked at the boy's suspended form. 

Ryu had already spent two hours there and from the way Xian was speaking in a few hours he would still find himself in the same spot. He flexed his one arm, as it was becoming increasingly strained and stiff under his weight. But he had to remember to keep his body straight. Keep it straight or he would be berated by Xian. He looked over at the upside-down image of the gray elf as he continued his single-hand-handstand on the wooden peg. 

"The problem with most human warriors is you rely far too much on your strength. You disregard the very basis of combat, proper balance and accurate technique. You, young Blueflame will lack in neither."

***

The evening skies over Hillan Green rang late into the night with the clang of steel against steel.

"It is necessary that you learn to think of everything and yet of nothing at that same instant. Keep your mind sharp and focused, yet flexible and open to all that is around you," Xian instructed. He looked over at Ryu. The young boy's battered tunic was drenched in sweat. The boy puffed and panted but yet his grip on the beautiful sword in his hands never fell. Xian wouldn't let him.

The two continued their practiced routine. Xian would come with series of four curving slashes with Midnight and Lumina, alter the flow with a set of raising crossed hooking uppers, then the elf would change it up to keep the already very vigil, Ryu Blueflame even more on his toes. The boy would roll past the first series. Then counter with thrusting jab then continue with uppercuting slashes, those Xian easily picked off with Lumina, of course he then would follow with a sneaking drive with Midnight achieving a would be finishing blow. The boy then plopped down onto his rear, staring incredibly at the elf.

The two had been at practice like this, for the last eight hours. Xian sighed as he observed his student. The boy had been falling for the same ploy twenty times already in the last two hours. For all the praise Ensor gave the boy for his intellect, he didn't catch on too quickly.

"I'm sorry Sir Elf," Ryu gasped as he wiped away some sweat from his brow. "I'm not very apt in fighting."

Xu'in slid his blades into his sheaths, agreeing to the small break. He shook his head at hearing the boy's words. "First thing Ryu, let us set up a few rules, my name is Xian Xu'in, not Sir Elf," he corrected. 

Ryu stared blue eyes wide. "Sorry, Sir Xu'in," he fumbled with the apology.

The gray elf sighed…heavily. "The second thing we must address is…I am aware that you have no real knowledge with combat. This is why I am teaching you now." He took a step away, his viridian gaze catching the faint remains of the setting sun. "Etheria is a beautiful place, but it can also be very deadly. So in order for you to survive you have to learn how to defend yourself."

At that the boy seemed to ease greatly. Xian then turned to him. "Now, retrieve your weapons."

"Weapons…?" Ryu was puzzled. "What do you mean? I only have the sword?" His eyes went to the beautifully crafted blade that Aeon gave him. It now was placed back into its black Kaiser Dragon crafted sheath.

Xian raised one finger and waved it disapprovingly. "Not so..." he casually stated. Then with a quick smooth fluid motion Xian slipped the sheath off of Dragas-Bane out of Ryu's hands, twirled it between his fingers and slammed it thoroughly against Ryu's unprotected skull.

"OWWWW!" the boy ruefully cried while clutching his battered dome. The reaction was more from astonishment then actually protesting an injury. Then on second though, the sheath really was made from a thick solid material.

"Ah, sometimes pain brings our best experience," the gray elf resolved, not caring in the slightest if the boy was truly wounded or not. "Now what did I just do?" Xian calmly asked.

"Ye hit me with the damn sheath!" Ryu thundered back, suddenly very anxious to continue with their practice, perhaps he could find his way into carving his satisfaction into that gray hind.

"Correct!" Xian's viridian eyes lit up. "That my pupil is your second weapon, granted not as effective as the fine edge of your blade. But it will have much worth in battle."

The boy stared at the enchanted blade, as if on show, the blade shined a silvery color then died away again. Xian smirked. "Trust in my words Ryu Blueflame, that sword was given to you by the great archmage Aeon Avanthas Ensor. That is no mere bauble you wield. Trust in all of it as you would trust in him." The grey elf let his word end in a close then continued on. 

"Trust in it as you would trust in him..." Ryu repeated the words of his new mentor. The words seemed sound enough, fore there was much he trusted with Aeon. Speaking of his old master, the boy wondered how his journey was fairing.

***

Aeon Avanthas Ensor stood tall upon the jagged peaks of the northern mountain range of Nuewyne. He looked across the mist concealed valley to his destination, the floating isle of Magieria, the leading realm in Etheria for magic and mysticism, also the great home to most of the world's elven populace. 

Ensor's gray-blue eyes were drawn to a score of patrolling clouded stallion riders that swept across the sky. They were elven soldiers that rode shaped clouds that were the form of pegasi, the ancient winged horses, raced across the horizon always making sure their home was well guarded. The group soared through the clouds over the constant rainbows that fell over the brightly green island. Another patrol started from one of the many skyseeking crystalline towers from the island's center. Their route covered the southern section of Magieria, swooping over the building tops like racing falcons.

"Ah Magieria," the spell caster chanted, while his continual stare admired the enchanted isle. "It's been far too long…"

***

Arvel Elverstar left the Elverstar family home later than he originally expected. The young elven lord, one of the more prominent elven families of Magieria, couldn't effort to be late this morn, despite the fortunate results of today's events. 

He had spent a great part of the morning engaged with one of the recently added servants to his house. A lovely elf maiden she was, by the name of Aria, with long dark hair, a slender alluring figure and swaying hips that always drew Arvel's attention whenever she would past. It only took a few quick words from him, one of the lords of the manor, to sway her heart into meeting him later this evening in the family garden for a more intimate meeting. 

Arvel's thoughts were so preoccupied that he lost track of time and which could have proved disastrous, fore this day he was to begin his eighth semester at Vynsune, the most prestigious academy for the mystic arts for all of Etheria. 

The young elven lord raced down his household's front garden, passing the other servants joyfully singing as they worked, all sparing a few moments to greet one of the masters of the house. Arvel curtly but politely returned their greetings as he headed towards the front gate. 

He closed the golden unicorn shaped gate behind him firmly as he finally reached the main road. All around him, several of his people flooded the streets. All chatting, prancing, simply enjoying the beautiful day before them. Some rode plant shaped animals that moved and called like their real life copies. A few others floated down the streets on golden disks that enabled them to fly. Arvel saw overhead a group young elflings, soaring on magical wings of light, chasing and laughing as they continued to play. He shook his head. "Too be so young," he thought. He then brought out his own flight disk. 

Arvel began the few incantations, to the device when the tails of a thick blue cloth covered over his flight disk's area. "Kind Sir Elf. Sorry to trouble ye, but p'rhaps could ye direct me t'wards the great Willow." Arvel's beautiful youthful face frowned heavily as he looked up to properly address the person ruining his castings. 

Normally Arvel did not address towards the commoner elven people, due to the fact his title and certain duties frowned upon such interactions, but the instant he realized that the person in front of him was not one of his elven-kin and in fact a human, he was without words…at least without any kind words.

"What business would it be to ye _human? Ye're place is far from this city, where ye're destructive ways can bring about the end of ye're race!" is what Arvel would have said if he could formulate the words. But this sudden appearance of a human in Magieria was very unsettling._

His violet almond shaped eyes stared in amazement at the man that some how infiltrated his city. His shoulder length silvery hair, gray-blue eyes and blue robes, Arvel was at a lost. In all his three hundred years he'd never seen an actual human before. 

The human regarded Arvel with a puzzled look then brighten instantly. He then bowed and dramatically swung his arms to the side making the gesture seem even more grander. "Pardon my earlier rudeness, my name is Aeon Avanthas Ensor. And ye would be?"

If it was even possible for elven almond shaped eyes to widen even more, Arvel eyes would almost appeared human as wide they were now "...ArAr.." was all the young elf could pronounce.

The human nodded quickly cutting Arvel off. "Ah, splendid name ArAr, now that introductions have been met care to surrender the Willow's location, the matter is quite urgent?"

"Vynsune…Main Hall…" The elf finally managed to get out. "Do…Do…ye…need escort?" Arvel was still slow to gain a grip onto the situation.

Ensor shook his head. "Nay, but thank ye. The way is known by me," he smiled genuinely; his body then began to glow a blue-white light. With a simply wave the wizard winked out right before Arvel. 

Arvel was surrounded by several elven citizens who happen to spot the commotion. All were making their own guesses to what happen, but all Arvel could think of were all the times in class he remembered the mentioning of that human's name. He then looked towards the Vynsune Academy's halls. "That simple human, was one that was graced by the gods," he softly spoke as he continued with his flight disk spell. He knew today was not a day to miss class. 

***

Aeon reappeared halfway across the city in front of the doors to Vynsune. He rightfully ignored the open-faced stares he was receiving from the elven people that happened to past as he entered. He went through into the inner lobby of the academy. There was an elven maiden with long flowing hair at the desk. She was alarmed as soon as she set eyes on Ensor. Before she could get a word out Aeon spoke. "Good day, my lady, I am Aeon Avanthas Ensor, can ye notify Willow that I seek her aid?" She didn't even notice when Aeon starting holding her hand and he then gently placed a kiss on her palm and smiled warmly at the end of his sentence. 

Her cheeks flushed bright red. "I'll summon her for ye, sir…" she said quietly as she hurried off in back.

Ensor nodded finally glad some luck was going his way. Aeon stood back and admired the halls of the school. His soon eyes fell onto some of the paintings that were along the walls. Each portrayed some great of the greatest elven mages. As Aeon stared longer, the image of the paintings started to move then spoke, each introducing themselves and their contributions to the _arts. "Those weren't here when I was last present," he said to himself as he continued through the hallways. _

He then quietly peaked inside a few of the classes. All full of bright young elflings, each eager to learn all they could about magic and magery. The sights brought him back to his older teaching days, over a millennium before he met Ryu, when he was the first and most likely, only human advisor to the school. That was a time when magic was still young and flourished greatly. It was a grand time for the arts, when several developments were made.

Aeon continued to aimlessly wander through the academy, allowing the memories to slowly come back to him. His attention was soon brought to another classroom, filled with older students. It appeared to be a more advance stage of magery, delving deep into the intricate creation and weaving of spell webs. A young elven lass was before the class, while the instructor was dictating her actions. A small smile crossed his face as he realized that the particular lesson the elven maiden was instructing was actually inaccurate, a finding that Ensor himself came across a few hundred years ago. But he wasn't too surprised; Magieria was always slow to update their curriculum. 

Aeon's eyes then fell to the instructor, although most elven maidens possessed unmistakable beauty and grace. This one maid seemed fairer. A she was tall even for elvish standards almost as tall as Ensor himself, with long wild strands of blue hair. A white robe clung to her narrow waist, allowing a long well shaped leg to be seen. The archmage could not deny his attraction to her. 

"Ye're far from yer kind human," the maiden spoke as her stern almond brown eyes were fixed onto him. The archmage hadn't noticed, but all of the class' attention was drawn to him as he continued to stand in the doorway. "This place is home only to those of the _people_."

Though momentary off-guard the archmage Ensor was already maintained his composure. "Ah, since when did the boarders of Magieria close its boarders to a fellow mage," he offhandedly returned. He took a few steps inside the classroom, if he was about to make a grand show, better allow all of the class a better view.

"Since the greed and destruction that man breeds forced us into to this isle." Ensor had no words for that claim, fore it was true. Two thousand years ago, elves lived in the realms of the northern continent along the side of man and wyndian alike. When the former two races started clearing the lands and building great cities like Taris and Wyndia, the elves preferred the seclusion of the forest and the trees. Living with the land and cultivating it with the use of their magic. But soon the grasping hand of man craved more, thus a war began between the three races for the land. 

Many died during those times; it was one of the darkest eras of Etheria's history. The war resulted in the elves fleeing for the sake of their own existence. Eventually they formed their own nation using the might of their own magic to create the floating isle of Magieria. A mass of land that floated so visitors could not easily permit entry and so the elves could finally seek some peace.

"I make no excuse for what actions occurred in the past," Ensor slowly began. "'fore even now I've never condoned the actions during that war. But baring me prejudice merely for my heritage, thus ye're only committing a greater injustice than the ones who ye obviously hate!"

The she elf's eyes widen at the claim. "How dare ye!" Obvious the elf had never had anyone dispute her claims before. Aeon planned to put a stop to all that.  

"Furthermore…" the archmage continued. "If ye spent more time in ye're studies of the art and less in who does and who doesn't violate ye're _fair city, maybe ye wouldn't be so wrongfully instructing ye're students." _

Yet again the elven instructor blinked astonished. "How dare ye!?!" she cried again while balling up her fists. Ensor could see her lovely slender fingers tightening up.

Aeon tipped forward arrogantly bowing before the elven mage.  "Sorry madam, but I only state what is plainly obvious."

A sharp smirking smile found its way to the maiden's face as she stood before her class. "Perhaps human, ye can shine a fine light on where we the _people, who have lived for centuries studying, have erred," she mockingly stood to the side to allow Aeon the floor._

"Well never in my years have I been known to disappoint a lady…Allow me." Ensor drew his hands from the folds of his robes. He calmed himself briefly then his fingers danced through the air, trailing tails of white light following each of his fingertips movements. 

He traced the specific spell in question's web. At first he began the webbing that the instructor advised to forge. Just then from one of the spell columns rang a bellowing wail. All the students screamed from fright, as a huge three head beast started to emerge from the column.  The academy instructor stood astonished at what was happening in her very own classroom. In an instant her eyes locked onto one set of the beast. It's reached with a huge hand, for the blue haired elf in that instant she saw her own death and was powerless to stop it. But then a thundering voice dominated all sound. Aeon's eyes flared blue, and then sent beams of light shocking the beast. It howled again in pain, which was when Ensor swiftly worked his fingers to banish the creature away. 

"Ye see Madam Stormwind," Aeon recalled her name from when a student spoke it earlier. "If ye allowed the fair lady to continue, it would be likely some balor or archdevil or some other unsavory creature from the abyss would've been summoned. Ye're fortunate that I happened this way."

"Ye infidel…dirty…!" Stormwind was at a lost for words never in her life had she felt so powerless and embarrassed. Never in her life had she ever had anyone dared to prove her spell crafting was ever flawed. And that fact it was a human…A clumsy, hairy, ignorant human, made the sting even worst. 

"I see the years haven't calmed that forked tongue of yer's Ensor," a voice spoke from the doorway. Everyone turned to see probably the eldest elven maid ever. She was far shorter then most elves, with long strands of gray and silver hair, falling over her rich white robes. Her once beautifully face, now creased with dozens of wrinkles, yet her eyes still shined a great blue color. It was obvious in the days past she was a radiant beauty, that must have claimed the hearts of hundreds. But those centuries have past along with her youth.

"Madam Willow," Stormwind bowed in respect to the reverend mother of Vynsune. The other students in the classed bowed as well. 

The elder elf moved towards the human mage. "Aeon Avanthas Ensor, too long has it been since thy last visited." She extended her hand to him. 

"Too long indeed," he agreed while taking her hand. He pressed his lips to her knuckle, while his eyes went to Stormwind. The elf maiden's look was of mixed horror and amazement. Apparently his name was familiar with her as well.

"Let's not spoil this visit Aeon, come we have much to talk about." Willow spirited as she exited the classroom.

Aeon made a step toward the door, but then cast a glance toward Stormwind. Continued his glaze was on the she elf who still appeared astonished if not embarrassed by what just occurred. "Madam, I'm sorry if the manner I which I spoke was rude to ye. Know I hold no malice t'wards ye and I hope we could meet again at a fairer time." The archmage then twirled his fingers and produced a yellow and blue four petal flower, tossing it Stormwind's way.

The proud elven maiden caught the flower, before she could even consider her actions. She spared a second glance at the beautiful flower. A frown deepened on her lovely face as she crushed it in her hands. The petals slowly fell to the floor and disappeared beneath the ground. There was a faint glow then from where the petal landed and out sprouted four flowers of like design. 

Stormwind, not to mention half of her student stared in amazement at the flower. The Vynsune Instructor looked to the fleeing form of Ensor. She couldn't deny she was slightly interested in the enigmatic human.

***

"O' still the charmer I see…" Willow chuckled to herself as they rounded the corner.

Aeon continued to stare ahead as if the comment wasn't directed towards him. "It was merely a gesture…nothing more." 

Willow stopped in the middle of the hallway. She grinned at the youthful human. "Aeon, all of ye're tricks are known to me, my friend," she stated with a playful smirk. "And I'm far too old to prance around with words, so just be honest with me."

The archmage held his resolve for sometime but finally sighed. "Indeed, she does interest me…" He looked to see that old familiar smile on Willow, he smiled as well. He then shook his head. "…but it is of lesser importance right now. First I need to speak with the Sister of Magieria."

"The Sisters…Why?" Willow inquired.

The human mage bowed his head. "I am sorry Willow; I will not able to divulge all of the reasons for my presence here, not until I've had audience with the Sisters." He stated sternly.

For a few seconds they remained in that hallway, both deadlocked in a stare. The older elf shrugged after a few minutes. "If it pleases ye. I'll see what can be done."

"Thank ye…" Aeon returned as the both continued down the hall.

***

A fair number of the maiden elves of Magieria were full of much gossip. Never in their days had any of them seen a human mage in their city before. Fewer still had ever seen one so comely. So Aeon Avanthas Ensor was not surprised when he was brought into the halls of the Sisters of Magieria that whispers flooded through all the lips when he past. Their quiet words did not stop till the door was firmly closed behind him.

The wizard proudly marched before the semicircled table of the Sisters.

Each was a vision of loveliness, who often were the envy of every elven maiden in the city. The three of them glanced at the human before them, each not truly knowing how to even beginning to question why after all these many years, he'd return.

Solara decided she was the first to speak. "Aeon Avanthas Ensor, ye have not been in the city for more than three breaths and already ye're having everyone in an uproar." Her golden eyes holding no malice towards the archmage, nor was she overly enthusiastic for that matter either.

Enchantra looked to her sister and shook her head. "Seems ye haven't lost ye're touch," she added with a playful wink. She curled the ends of her vibrant green hair as a few memorable nights entered her thoughts. Aeon actually adverted from her searching jade eyes, apparently also recalling some nights, whether or not they were memorable was up to be debated. 

The thin blue lips of Spectra posed for a minute as she regarded her wording, she than asked. "What brings ye here Ensor, after all these years?"

Then Aeon went about his proposition. He spoke carefully never to reveal too much of what happen with his life with Ryu or the odd occurrences surround the boy's origin. After he spoke, the sisters shared many questioning stares. "So we are to permit thee access to all of our libraries and resources. Permit thee to house here without so much as an explanation." Spectra resulted, astoundingly. 

Ensor took a breath anticipating the expecting the obvious response. "I know my request might seem outlandish, but I swear to ye'all," his gaze when to all three. "…all the realms of Etheria may hang in the balance."

The three shared a glance once more. "We would need some time to discuss this…" Aeon nodded, expecting that response as well. The three deliberated for several minutes. A few wayward words erupted, but all in all the discussion was mild.

Solara brushed a few yellow strands of hair from her head. "We will give you what you ask, _merely_ because of your reputation and the debt this city owes you."

Aeon accepted the words graciously as he bowed. "Thank ye all…" He simply stated he then quickly exited. He had many plans now to arrange. 

***

Ryu was careful not to stumble in his steps, while he continued pursuit of the gray elf. Always making sure he landed on the balls of his foot, securing his ground for only a second then moving to the next stone pillar. Always making sure his steps were light yet well balanced, because it was a long forty foot drop below.

The two raced across the stone columns in their game of cat and mouse, cutting across the maze of forty foot long stone columns that suspended them both. Ryu made leap after leap to each narrowed peaked pillar, landing with just enough room for him to move. There were more than a few times when he almost lost his sword to that fall. Even the gentle weight of his blade, Dragas-Bane, was starting to become taxing. 

Blueflame whipped his head as he stared a Xian, waiting patiently a half dozen pillars away. Ryu sighed, no matter how fast he tried to move, the gray elf always seemed to be four or five steps ahead. At this rate the boy would never catch the elf. 

The boy then stood up and stretched, he grasped his blade tightly, its sheath in his other hand as a guard as Xian suggested. He then leaped to another pole, his feet slipping slightly but still he kept his balance. Xu'in seemed to brighten at the fact the boy still wanted to continue, turned and leaped three more times away, while he could hear Ryu releasing a loud curse in the background.

Ryu emerald eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to win today either if he didn't think of something. For few seconds a fleeing idea came to the boy, he then went to his left. The boy cut around the side still making his leap-to-leap motions and maintaining his balance. Till…

Xian looked back. It seemed he lost track of the boy. "It seems I win for today again…" He claimed as he started to head back. Just then at the last second there was blur of motion and the unforgettable gleam of steel, as Ryu came hurling down with his blade. 

More intrigued than actually worried, Xian met the boy's blade with his two then slammed him back. Ryu landed next to Xian, Dragas-Bane coming low. Xian leaped up and over slid down Ryu's back to the pillar behind the boy, he playfully slammed the flat of one of his blades against the boy's rear.

The elf chuckled, but only for a minute for he then one of his blades then rose to meet the boy's broad swipe. The two went back and forth, skillfully maneuvering over the stone columns, their enchanted blades clanging back and forth. 

Xian's interest was increasing by the moment, in all of their prior bouts Ryu showed half the spirit and the skill he was producing now. The gray elf then decided to use his ace. He picked off Ryu's attack with Lumina all the while driving through with Midnight, completing the basic routine the boy still had not learned to counter. But then just at the last second, for some unknown reason, Ryu flinched fiercely and the driving black blade of Midnight met the sheath, averting it up. All the while Blueflame made a grand swipe for Xian, who swiftly leapt back in a spinning twist landing on an adjacent pillar behind him. Ryu leapt back as well, tucking into a flip, he then threw down one arm as he neared the pillar behind. That one hand supported all of the boy's weight for several seconds as he held the pose.

Before Xian could question his motives or even continue attacking, Ryu pressed then flung himself backward again completing another flip. He landed on one foot, four pillars away from Xian, totally still not a single limb shaking.

For the first time in a long time, a smile found its way to Xian Xu'in's face. "You're learning…" The gray elf continued to grin as he sheathed his blades. 

Ryu grinned and tossed his blade into the air. Apparently the boy was a bit too overconfident, for he missed the sword on its way down and while his reaching hands were fumbled for it, he ended up falling himself. Down that long forty foot drop.

Xian sighed. "So much for tomorrow's practice," he remarked dryly. The elf then leaped down after his pupil.

***

Aeon stood in the middle of his newly restored Shadowlight Tower, which now stood right across from the Magierian Libraries. The archmage breathed heavily as the events of the past few months started to resurface. 

Immediately his thoughts swam to his adopted son Ryu. It seemed like such a long time since he last saw his boy. He hoped that Xian wasn't being too hard on him with their training. He knew the gray elf could be often difficult at times, although his heart mostly was in the right place. Though truthfully Aeon just wanted to know Ryu was doing well. 

His glance speared across the room towards his Globe of Oidis. Within a few words, the orb would show him Ryu's location without fail. For many long seconds Ensor considered the act but, ultimately he decided against it. He couldn't watch over Ryu all the time, this was the time when he needed to start growing into a man. 

The archmage laughed to himself. A lifetime ago, he would never consider such serious words. Fatherhood changed many things it seems.

But all that would have to be put on hold for now, fore Ensor had a new important concern that had been plaguing him since the night of the great light in Havenlark. "How is a boy of thirteen years able to wield powers greater than any of the grandest wizards of the Etheria?"

The End of 'The Dragon Weaning Chronicles'

***

Character Stats

Ryu Blueflame (Age: 13)

Lv: 15 (Novice)

Exp: 0000002148

Hp: 55/55

Mp: 30/30

Str: 12

Con: 8

Spd: 10

Plus/Bonuses/Skills

Dragas-Bane: + 45 Atk (Sword)

Spell Casting Lv: 8

Battle Spells: 5

Common/Ancient Lore: +10

Combat: +5

Character Stats

Nightmorrow 

Lv: 30

Exp: 0005432148

Hp: 245/245

Mp: 5/5

Str: 78

Con: 30

Spd: 92

Plus/Bonuses/Skills

Claw Atk: +20

Maw Atk: +35

Stealth: +100

Combat: +45

Ambush: +50

Detect Ambush: +65

Hunting:  +50

Magic Res: -20

Character Stats

Xian Xu'in

Lv: 48 (Rouge/Adventurer/Thief)

Exp: 0012876004

Hp: 300/300

Mp: 100/100

Str: 45

Con: 30

Spd: 75

Plus/Bonuses/Skills

Dual Weapons Mastery

Midnight: +25 Atk (Short Sword) [Cast Shadow Warp]

Lumina: +30 Atk (Short Sword) [x2 damage against Dark base opponents]

Thievery: +60

Stealth: +75

Ambush: +50

Detect Ambush: +65

Tracking: +85

Combat: +50

Blind Fighting: +4 every round

Character Stats

Mordo

Lv: 28

Exp: 000005000

Hp: 900/900

Mp: 100/100

Str: 95

Con: 50

Sp: 40

Plus/Bonuses/Skills

Combat: +25

Spell Casting: Lv: 5

Dark Energy: 500pts. 

Magic Res: -200

***

Now I have to apologize for the happenings in these first five chapters. I know there isn't a lot of action or plot being thrown around, but this is the part of the story that needed to be covered, since it basically shows   most of Ryu's background and up bringing, ergo the reason it's being called the _Dragon Weaning Chronicles._

Now the next part called _The Wyndian Star, _we will see more key characters being introduced and also being introduced to the bulk of what will shape the rest of the story for the future. 

So that being said, thank you all that have reviewed. Thanks especially to Angelkitty01 my buddy and sometime inspirational point for those dry times of writing. 

Hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	6. The Wyndian Star Chronicles part 1

The warrior scanned to his left and then to his right. He carefully watched were he placed his steps as he continued to prowl through the darken forest. Caution marked every ounce of his movements, always careful not to stir a patch of leaves or to wrongfully snap a stray branch.

Azunia, the blue moon, was cast in the sky this night; its heavenly aura bathed the treetops in light like a mother would bathe her newborn with her unyielding love. Azunia's light however great, was not able to penetrate the thick underbrush of the forest. It mattered not to the warrior, he gently eased his blade from its sheath, a pale light started to emanate from its edge. A handsome blade it was, a golden hilt with a fire-breathing dragon engraved on the face of the blade. A fine weapon it was, who served its master well throughout the years.

It was apparent that the years had been kind to young Ryu Blueflame; the many years of hard training at the hand of the gray elf had sculpted the boy into a keen and cunning warrior. The lad, who was once diminutive in stature as well as strength, grew to a tall very capable young man. His tone muscular frame was fitted with a light but durable chain of mail. A crimson cape fluttered around aimlessly from a slight breeze, only a few times did the cape fall under the man's long mane of blue hair. There had been many times in the past where Ryu was hard pressed to follow the swift movements of the gray elf because his unruly mop of blue hair kept receding into his eyes. This forced the young man to collect his hair into a ponytail, which swung over his shoulder. Now only a few strands descended below his emerald eyes, which now where drawn to his left.

On reflex, he twirled Dragas-Bane in his hand, his emerald eyes searching the forest floor for any sign of his opponent. His breath eased as he allowed his mind to clear. His keenly honed ability to sense oncoming danger was slowly taking effect. A soft murmuring buzz echoed in the back of his mind.

His opponent was close.

A bush to the right of him moved when a second ago it laid still. Dragas-Bane swiftly moved to strike at the moving blades of grass before him. There was a mild growl. Ryu forked his eyebrows in confusion. He then moved the brush aside. "Night…?" the young man continued to stare puzzled as the black panther returned his stunned glance with one of sheer boredom. She then rose to her feet and silently patted away deeper into the forest to find a more peaceful place to continue her nap.

Ryu sighed as he watched his old friend leave. Instantly something flared in the back of Blueflame's mind. Dragas-Bane was drawn and quickly moved as Midnight came crashing down. The two blades interlocked, as well as Ryu's emerald eyes locked onto his opponent's viridian ones. "You let yourself get too easily distracted," Xian then brought out Lumina, its glowing edge whizzed straight in for the man's chest. Ryu then pivoted his blade upward just in time to deflect the blow. There was an instant spark as steel struck steel. Then the two combatants leaped back.

The young man stumbled back in his steps, while the nimble grey elf twisted, rolled then sprang to his feet. Xian drew deep into his cloak. Ryu's eyes widened as he was met by three streaming arrows! There was another flash of steel as Ryu swiftly cut Dragas-Bane downward arch deflecting the quarrel to the ground. The sheath to the blade then flared, twirling through his fingers as Blueflame committed a spin that batted the second arrow skyward. The apprentice completed yet another spin, Dragas-Bane in wait, making a clear cleaving swipe. A breath or two later the arrow sailed away, impaling itself into two trees. One to Ryu's left and the other to his right, arrow cut neatly in half with Blueflame still eagerly anticipating more.

His craving was swiftly met, Midnight and Lumina shimmering in the midnight sky delivering lightning fast pokes and jabs. Ryu's took Dragas-Bane in a spin, fending off Xu'in's flurry of attacks. He then thrust his blade forward then above locking his hilt with Xian's twin blades. The Blueflame then threw a kick to Xian's gut, but the gray elf long before perceiving the move, leaped over head completing a full somersault over the crimson caped warrior.

Even before Xian could even launch into his next series of attacks, surprisingly Ryu spun on his heel with a twisting lunge, Dragas-Bane seeking for Xian's heart. Choosing another escape over the very real opportunity of being skewered, Xian spiraled again moving underneath the approaching blade. Midnight came swiftly up as the sheath of Dragas-Bane crashed into it. Ryu pressed into the gray elf, a confident smirk played a crossed his lips. "Do ye yield?" He tautly asked.

Xian narrowed his eyes. "Hardly," the gray elf then shot the heel of his foot into Ryu's shin. The young man let out a shout. The gray elf then pressed his blade in, the butt of Lumina smashing into Blueflame's chest. Xian then moved to Ryu's in-step, Midnight ripped down battering Dragas-Bane's sheath.

Ryu instantly recovered with a swiping slash…but he only caught air.

The Swift Blades was already airborne coiling around Ryu's right flank. Quickly, yet not quick enough to follow, Ryu turned to face his mentor, the very next instant that Ryu blinked, the grey elf exploded into a rapid series of motion. His swift twin blades dancing through the air like poised blazing spurts of metallic flames. The young man could not even hope to follow the impossibly fast movements of Xu'in's blades. They continued for some time but they both knew what the approaching outcome would be. Then before the young Blueflame even knew it, both Dragas-Bane and its sheath were swatted hard to his sides and a blue-white blade sleeked forward, held firmly to his neck.

A sharp grin crossed the grey elf's handsome face as he sheathed his blades. "Well done," he said turning away. "I give ye 'nother fifty summers and you'll make a fine swordsman," the gray elf ended as he started for their camp.

Ryu frowned as he followed in suit. "Fifty summers?" he commented indignantly. "I'll be old an' gray by then."

"Aye, but none will be yer equal with a blade," the elf stated, he then grinned. "'cept me..."

Several days journey, away from the two companions, laid the glorious star of the northern continent, the Kingdom of Wyndia.

Unlike Taris, whose tall opposing walls seem to openly defy any possible intruding force that dared to besiege the famed city, Wyndia possessed countless spiraling towers and blossomed trees that always seemed in bloom. The kingdom was like a beacon to all newcomers, as if it warmly opened its boarders-and her arms-to any who would make the journey to the kingdom. Reflecting its welcoming appearance, the kingdom of Wyndia was one of the few realms that openly embraced any race into its domain. Most cities strictly sought for a populace of only humans, elves and wyndians. Not allowing woren, felinese or any other type of beastmen race anywhere near they're city. Some were known not to even admit dwarves into their gates. But Wyndia was a great exception, believing that the kingdom's cultural diversity only strengthen its people, not weaken. Everyone always held an open mind to any newcomers and welcomed them greatly.

In the center of the kingdom was the exquisite royal palace. The palace held five towering spires; four surrounded the center spire whose peak seemed to reach even farther then the clouds themselves. Placed in the center tower was a gleaming crystal of a multitude of colors, the range of colors alternating from various shades of blues, purples, yellows and even greens. The patterns seemed almost at random and yet there also seemed to be systematic order to the display. Which ever the case, there was never a citizen who spirits didn't lighten, after taking a second to gaze at the remarkable crystal. A crystal which was rumored to be a gift from the goddess Callisto, the enchanted gem, whose light never dimmed even on the darkest of days, brought the kingdom its name of the star of the north. It also is referred to in the mantra of the kingdom. _May her light forever shine, _which is taken from the fourth verse of the kingdom's national song.

_May her light forever shine_

_May her glory forever reign_

_May her light forever shine_

_The star of the wind…_

This day the sixteenth heir to the throne King Wilhelm, was having a meeting with all the heads of his court. They each continued to converse over the subject at hand. For the past three years, there was an amassing conflict beginning on the southern continent. For the most part, Wyndia remained impartial to the fighting; only sending supplies to aid its allies in the south. But after the sacking of two Wyndian outposts, the kingdom could no longer ignore the growing threat.

The weary king looked over his court. How many nights had it been since last he actually slept? He knew if Nina ever was aware of it, he wouldn't hear the end of it for many hours. 'How much was she like her mother?' he momentarily thought to himself as he returned to his subjects. The aged king briefly looked over the room, here were some of his most trusted colleagues and some were his most trusted friends. Each of them showing signs that they too have had a few sleepless nights.

King Wilhelm's blue eyes stared forward as he looked to the man in front of him. Never has there been a more nobler, honorable man than the one that stood before him. Standing well over six feet tall, his body was sturdy and strong from his many years of willful service to Wyndia. His close cut brown hair and beard had a few stray strands of a developing gray, though many would say his still youthful face contrasted his gray. Under the folds of his brown cloak, the gleaming crosspiece of his famous blade Striker 'the sunder-hilt,' could be seen, always faithfully at his side.

There also were signs of weariness rimming around the corners of warrior's blue eyes; these were the eyes of a man who spent many hours up late, effortlessly going through every directive and task making sure every single objective was met. Weary as those eyes were the sharp alertness of a warrior was always present, that would never diminish, always enabling the warrior to be ready at all times. "Finally," King Wilhelm began again. "Sir Riddick the provisions for your men…How are they proceeding?"

"Everything is in order your highness," Riddick said. "My men shall ride at first light in two days." The warrior paused as a small developing smirk crossed the warrior's lips. "Honestly my only problem lies now in making sure the men don't ride off ahead of us to meet the battle." Everyone in the court lightly chuckled at the famous adventurer's claim, all knowing it was probably a true statement; fore most of Riddick's men were mirrored reflections of their proud honorable commander always riding proudly to defend their kingdom.

Wilhelm smiled easily as he sent a hand through his gray hair. "Good, you and your company shall ride to Erran's Deep and meet with Mirgo Valance and his men. From there you shall travel south to Solamar. Our fleet will escort you to the Southern Continent."

"Understood…" Riddick stated while bowing before his king. "Well there are still many issues that need attending to, so if by your leave?" the warrior said as he was about to make his exit.

"Wait Sir Riddick, a few more words…" Wilhelm called the warrior back with a summoning hand. Riddick automatically stopped in his step, then turned to regard his King. He waited eagerly for any other matters that his King needed to address.

For a long time King Wilhelm watched Riddick, here was one of the few men he trusted dearly in this world. "I must apologize that Wyndia once again must ask you our greatest champion for this task," Wilhelm began. "I know you eagerly looked forward to seeking your retirement. It's just this force…" he paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts. "We have to stop them now, or soon they'll have control over the whole continent and from there…" He let the issue trail off, everyone knew that it wouldn't be long before the southern marauders decided to set their sights on other nations. "We cannot risk another raging war as we did with the east." To this, many in the room nodded their heads in agreement, each of them remembering what that costly war brought. Never was there a time when future of the kingdom looked so bleak. "We have to address and hopeful stop their advancement. We must never allow them to reach our soils!"

"Your highness," Riddick said his head slightly bowed. "…Please know that ever since my blade was first drawn for her glory, I've gladly fought for the continual light of Wyndia," he spoke truthfully. His resole was strongly set.

A great smile of relief fell over the king, as if the adventurer's words eased some of the weight from the ruler's already burdened shoulders. "Its good to know men like you live within our city. I pity any foe that stands against you."

"Thank you, your highness…" the warrior stated bowing again. Riddick swiftly turned then headed down the royal court toward its doors. Every man along the way all giving words of praise and wishing him well and then he too finally made his exit.

Wilhelm turned briefly as an attendant came forward and whispered something to his ear. It seemed the next order of business was to take place. And this one might even prove to be more difficult. He waved the attendant away and asked for her to be brought in. The herald of the court nodded. "Her Royal Highness Princess Nina!" he announced as the young princess was escorted inside.

Everyone in the court stood as young woman entered. Taller she had grown over the years, coming only four or so inches under six feet. Her short honey blonde hair fell just under her ears, pushed behind an exquisite jeweled tiara-one that she seldom ever wore and liked even less. She was dressed in a grand flowing gown of pink and white. And beautiful…there had been many bards' song depicting the beauty of the princess of Wyndia, but even if you told her she would hardly believed it.

Nina glanced at everyone as she walked across the floor, so many people so many faces. How she always hated this room, she thought again to herself. It was so perfectly large and so opposing. Plus it held everyone she ever knew inside. She secretly held the fear, which during one of her proud strides across the floor, she step incorrectly, resulting in simply falling flat onto her face right in front of everyone.

How embarrassed would she be then?

Two adjoining rows of winged wyndian soldiers stood along the side of the room, wings expanded wide with their halberds raised in her honor. Each uniformed solider with their light blue and white plated mail, all standing tight and straight at attention as she went past. Often times, she wonder if she pushed one of the soldiers over would the other fall in suit, like resulting in largest set of dominos in all of the realm. The princess briefly smiled at the thought. Then a new-less devious-smile crossed her lips as she saw an old familiar face. Gury stood stoically on the end, his adamantine axe as usual by his side. He met her stare, but did not share her smile. In fact the longer she scrutinized him, the more uncomfortable the old dwarf seemed. She decided she would ask the old dwarf later when they were alone.

"You summoned for me father?" she asked bowing in a small curtsey.

A strained, almost forced, smile fell upon the King's face. "Yes my dear…" he stated with mock enthusiasm that did not slip passed the princess' attention. "As you well know, in a few days time your eighteenth birthday shall arrive in the few days."

"I do…" Nina nodded, though still not understanding why she was brought here this day. "And if I'd forgotten, the thunderous celebration from the entire city would do well in refreshing my memory," she cordially added. A few snickers and chuckles escaped from a few members of the court. Muses that ended with a deathly stare from the king. Not missing his scolding look, Nina narrowed her eyes. "Father I know my audience today held more than you informing me of…"

"No, it does not," Wilhelm abruptly retorted, slightly taken back by his daughter's straightforwardness. "On the morn following the celebration, you shall be taking a journey to the eastern continent."

"The eastern lands?" she curiously asked, "What ever for?"

"Well, it should be time that you finally meet your fiancé," Wilhelm responded calmly.

Blue eyes were never met to widen that far. "My fiancé!" she impudently shouted.

"Yes, the Prince of Ito," Wilhelm was surprised how calmly he was able to maintain his composure. Granted he rehearsed this scenario several times and expected this type of outcome.

Nina could hardly think. To put into words her frustration, her mass confusion. Incidentally, she found herself stroking the small necklace that she always held close. Memories of a long time ago came to her instantly, when things were so simple and innocent. She remembered that day, the dreadful, yet oh so wonderful day. She thought of that sweet blue hair boy, who she just met, yet meant more to her then she could have ever imagined. Her first kiss… Her first love… She held onto the image of the boy. She held onto that love. Those images gave her strength, strength that told her that, this time her father could not win. "I refuse…" her strength grew with her words. "You cannot…"

Not regarding the rest of his daughter's words, King Wilhelm gave a quick glance around the room. "Gentleman, would you leave us now. I would like to speak to my daughter in private."

"As you wish…sire," answered Azierath, the royal archmage of considerable power. At the wizard's words, the rest of the members of the court silently made their way out. Through his departure, the dwarven bodyguard, Gury Stonebattle spared a stern glance towards his princess. She only returned with one of sheer distress, silently pleading that her defender would stand beside her on this. But after another glance, Nina realized that Gury was bounded by his duties to the king.

Nina was on her own…

After rest of the members departed, Nina turned to the king. "Father what is this about?" she honestly said.

"Nina, you were only five when our war with the East ended. Those were such dark times for our kingdom…" the King recalled darkly.

"I know, I know…I've heard the stories," Nina angrily snapped.

"You know nothing girl!" Wilhelm roared. Nina took a step back, never in her life had her father ever raised his voice to her. Nor was he ever so deathly serious.

Wilhelm took a pained breath, also shocked by his uncharacteristic outburst. "Nina, you are very young and so very naïve to all the ways in the world. During those times Wyndia was on the brink of crumbling, but somehow how brave warriors like Sir Riddick paved a way so we managed to survive. At the end of all the battles, a treaty was formed; one that would unify both the nations of Wyndia as well as Ito, but the total unification would only come with the marriage of the first children of the two nations, Ito's prince and Wyndia's princess. "

"Father how could you agree to this…" Nina's eyes widen at all she was hearing. "I know nothing of him. How can I wed someone I do not even know, much less love?"

Wilhelm returned to his throne as he continued, his wings that were closer to gray than white, following behind him. "Nina, you are the daughter of the Wyndian kingdom, a title that goes beyond the power and the wealth of the nation. You also have responsibilities and often you must make sacrifices, sacrifices such as these for the better good. Think of the good it will be for our people, when we are joined with the empire of Ito."

That sole notion stopped all of Nina's thoughts. "Our people…?" Many things, she could ignore, but the responsibility she held for the people of Wyndia was not one of them.

"Yes," Wilhelm continued. "I know your feelings on this issue and I admit I shared them also before my first meeting with your mother."

Nina's eyes widen. "Mother…?"

The old king nodded to his daughter, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She was so beautiful, the first moment my eyes set on her, I was sure at that moment my parents were correct in setting my engagement," he admitted proudly.

For several moments Nina remained silent. Her mind was racked with so many sensations. She wanted to scream, yell at the top of her lungs in frustration! Never in all her life did she hate who she was…No she hated the title she had. Fore she knew she couldn't defy her father, far too many would suffer for such a selfish demanded. So with a quiet voice an hour later, Nina consented to her father's wish.

With a heavy heart, King Wilhelm embraced his daughter. Proud that she made the right choice. Nina accepted his praise with little comment. But Nina knew her father was wrong about one thing. She knew no matter however long it might be she would never come to love the Prince of Ito.

Routinely, she found herself stroking her necklace, as her mind thought of an early day when things were so much simpler, yet her heart was sure.

The announcement was made throughout the court that the end of this year, the Princess of Wyndia was to wed the Prince of the powerful eastern nation of Ito.

Though surprised from the sudden announcement, the people cheered all praising the good fortune of their beloved Princess, all wishing her well. That night a small celebration was held in the princess's honor a prelude to the grand celebration of her birthday, which would be in only two days.

Through the celebration many did wonder of the absence of the Wyndia's fairest gift. King Wilhelm assured everyone that the princess was still overwhelmed about the event but her hopes were bright for the up incoming wedding.

So the celebration commenced without the maiden of the hour. All the while the people danced and cheered throughout the city, Nina alone in her room wept.

Xian poked around at the campfire, the two companions just had another day of intense training, with Ryu making great strides in his route to becoming a profound swordsman as his instructor. Now was a time of resting. Ryu sat quietly to the side in deep contemplation. Nightmorrow, who normally used this twilight hour to commence her hunts, remained at the camp this night with her two friends, peacefully resting by Ryu's side.

Blueflame stared off for some time, then his eyes shot forward as if he came to a suddenly conclusion. "What of the name 'The Green Eye Bandits?'" he suddenly asked his elven companion. For the past several months, since Xian decided Ryu was capable enough to be of use, Xian resumed his previous life as a grand thief. So the past few months, there have been dozens of cases where the most wealthy of Etheria's nobles, had been terrorized by the strange band. Of course, they never taken the life of any they encountered. Often the skill and speed of the elven warrior, the cunning and strength of the blue haired man and the sheer horrifying gaze of a nine hundred pound black panther, quenched any resistance. Eventually it was decided, mostly by Ryu, that the troupe should have a name, as a way of a calling card for their unwitting victims. "The two of us, plus Nightmorrow, it makes the perfect sense," he strongly stated, which was true the three of them all held varying shades of green. Ryu was closer to a bright emerald stone. Xian's was a flourish viridian color. And Nightmorrow, a beast of the forest also shared forest green colored eyes.

The gray elf's gaze rose from the fire, he had a look as if it was almost going to pain him to respond to the boy's last statement. "If you plan to present us as fools, correct it does."

Ryu narrowed his eyes. "Ye see fault in the logic?"

"Plenty," the elf retorted. "A green eyed bandit is the mark for pure jealousy." Ryu opened his mouth to protest, but Xian continued anyway. "Granted, I suppose you'd prefer people believing we'd sooner be at each other's throats than accomplishing any given task." He shot doubting stared. "Then yes, tis a fine name indeed."

"I see ye're point."

"Ah, a first!" Xian shouted, face brighten with a laugh. "Sleep well Ryu Blueflame, tomorrow we reach Wyndia."

"Wyndia?" suddenly Ryu appeared quite interested. Throughout all their journeys, never have to the two journeyed into the famous royal city. "Have ye ever met any Wyndians before, Xian?"

"A few here and there…" Xian shrugged.

Ryu remained quiet as thoughts from so long ago started to return to him. "I met a Wyndian once before. She was the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes on. The most enchanting bright blue eyes and the warmest smile…"

A sharp grin, found its way to Xian's slender lips. "Ah, could it be that young Ryu had his first embrace with love?"

"Love?" the young man scoffed. "Ye're words are nothing more than a minstrel's tale; I was but a boy when we met." He crossed his armed indignantly.

"For shame…For shame…" Xian said while shaking his head. "Ensor would be disappointed in you."

"The reason being…?" Ryu answered a bit sharply then he expected. Any references to his adopted father, Ryu always took personally.

Realizing this fact, Xian didn't take Ryu's tone to personally. Making his point was more important. "There are very few things that are without limits, without bonds, that are simply eternal my friend. Love is such a thing and shant be taken lightly even if it was from the heart of a silly young boy."

Ryu wanted to pursue the point, extending the conversation, for this was a rarity that Xian ever spoke this deeply on the subject. From his tones, it almost seemed as if the arrogant gray elf was in love or at one time was deeply in love with another. Which intrigued Ryu, for even after six years of journeying with him, Ryu still knew very little of Xian's past. But one look at the gray elf that turned over in on his sleeping roll, said the matter was closed. At least for now…

The next morning was very bright in the palace; the sun seemed to brilliantly bathe the kingdom with glittering rays. And it was this early bright day that Nina walked through the gardens towards the stables where she finally found the person of her search.

The young man, busy at work, tending to his stead, he continued to outfit his travel bags with all the supplies he would need for the approaching journey. As she approached the brown haired young soldier, she noticed the newly awarded royal crest on his armor's breastplate signally that he was one of the Riders of Riddick.

"Good morrow, Master Dwight..." Nina greeted as she entered the stables. Throughout the years of growing up in the palace, Nina found that there were very few peers her own age, but through it all one lowly palace hand, who recently turned to palace guard, was one of those people she could call friend.

Dwight Mullenhart, a young man who appeared to be summer or two older than Nina, brighten instantly to her approach. "Good morrow yer highness, today's the day is it not?" he congratulated her, for as of today she was eighteen.

Despite Dwight's brightening nature, Nina frowned to the statement. "So it is, "she glumly replied. "And tomorrow I leave though I wish I could convince father of otherwise, but alas I have no say in the matter."

The young man frowned. "I am sorry yer highness..." He truly wished he could some how be of help to her, since he was one of the very few people that knew what was truly in her heart, but his station bound his hands.

"Do not let my troubled thoughts dismay you," she honestly stated. "Fore it seems today is a big day for you as well," she returned with a smile.

Dwight grinned eagerly. "Yes, this is the day myself and Sir Riddick start our journey to the front lines of the Southern Continent."

"It must be very exciting for you to finally be traveling with your hero," the girl recalled the countless hours, the he would spend retelling the tales of Sir Riddick's feats. His enthusiasm often reminded her of another boy, who shared the same love for grand adventure and the hero.

"I can not put proper words to the feeling ye're highness," his green eyes sparkled. "I just hope I don't get in Sir Riddick's way."

"Master Dwight, I've seen you fight before. You appear to be very capable in battle. You should do just fine. You need to have confidence in yourself," she found herself saying, not for the first time either. Though it was true, despite his very pleasant polite nature, on the battlefield Dwight almost seemed like a demon possessed. Granted, he was no where near Sir Riddick's equal, but the boy was not far from it. Her expression then darkened. "Greatly though I am hoping that tensions will not escalate to that level. "

"Neither I, yer highness," Dwight's green eyes darkened as well, to the unpleasant thought.

Breaking the two from their dark discussion, noble warrior Sir Riddick, entered the stables. "Good morn, your highness," the warrior bowed to her.

"Good morrow to you, Sir Riddick," Nina returned in a half curtsey.

"I am sorry to interrupt but Dwight we must be on our way. The road lies ahead and we should make a good start, I hope to be in Erran's Deep the day after next. So say your good byes and let us be off," Riddick calmly instructed. He turned and bowed again to Nina, which wordlessly she acknowledged. The warrior then left to the adjacent stable where his mount was housed.

"Well I must leave now," Dwight stated as he mounted his horse. A brown colored stead that almost was a perfect match for his brown hair. Dwight stated the phrase calmly but Nina could see the anxiousness in his shaking hands.

She frowned. "Why good friend, why are you still so ill at eased? All will be well," she comforted. "Besides you have Sir Riddick with you."

The young man sighed. "I know..."

"Dwight…" the two heard Sir Riddick call again from outside, the two then saw the warrior trot off to the meeting point for the rest of his men.

"I have to go your highness." If he wasn't nervous before he was twice that now.

Nina heartily laughed; Dwight would always be the same. "Ok..."

"Good journey to you and give my greetings to Gury when you see him," he called back as he trotted out as well.

"I will...Fare thee well!" she waved as he departed. She only saw Dwight half-heartily wave back then continued on…

Dwight pressed his steed into a hard trout; trying to make sure he wasn't late. He simply couldn't be late, not on his first outing. What would Sir Riddick think of him?

Mullenhart continued to ride, but then a small form of a shadow, appeared right before his horse, seemingly from no where. He pulled on the reins hard, almost causing the steed to throw him off. His horse neighed in protest while he still fumbled to gain control of his steed. "What wits have ye, standing in the middle of the road!" he shouted down to the stranger who was dressed in a dark brown cloak, but if the stranger regarded his words they did not show it. "I could have run ye down," he continued to shout, but still the cloaked figured paid no regard to him.

"Halt ye!" Dwight called while drawing for his long sword. He swiftly trotted in front of the stranger, his blade firmly held an inch before the figure's chest. "What business have ye, in the castle?" he pressed, then his eyes widen as he stared down into the most venomous fierce golden-brown eyes, the young man had ever seen. But Dwight, unrelenting, held his sword fast, "Who are ye?"

The figure slowly then drew the hood of the cloak back. The first thing Dwight noticed that he was again taken back by the golden-brown eyes, though they still held the deadly stare that was unyielding, but he noticed how deep and almost soulful. Her face, for she was undeniably female and also undeniably beautiful, was dark in complexion. Along her cheeks were dark lines that he almost thought were stripes. Her hair was a reddish brown, almost auburn color that was thick and braided, falling behind her. The next thing that drew Dwight's attention was her ears, which were thickly full of dark hair and seemed to level off, like one would expect from a dog or a cat.

Dwight's eyes widen even more as he realized he was standing in front of a beastmen, a Woren. Woren were rare throughout any of the cities, fore they often roamed the land, staying with their tribes. The race was known to live off the land, barely having any contact with the cities.

Using his obvious fascination as an opportunity, the woren woman swiftly moved for Dwight's sword arm. With a surprisingly powerful grip, she dragged the man down from his saddle. He fell hard to the ground hitting his head. Before he came back to his senses he found the tip of his blade pressed firmly to his throat, the woren woman's brown eyes blazing. In that instant Dwight noticed along her armor's breastplate was the same symbol he shared…A Rider of Riddick.

"Enjoying the show, are ye!" the woman hissed. There was something thick also stripped that swished back and forth behind her, which Dwight could only guess was her tail.

"My lady?" Dwight seemed to fumble out, embarrassed by his brash actions to a fellow rider and also for being dismounted by a female. But for some reason he couldn't take his sights away from her eyes. He never had seen eyes like that. They of course had a slight feline detail, narrowing further than a human's would, but they were so gripping, so powerful, so lovely that he couldn't turn away.

"Get a good gander!" she continued. "Fer' it's the most ye'll ever see!" The woren then tossed the blade to the side and stormed off, her tense stripped tail swishing dangerously behind her.

Dwight rose to his knees watching her depart. For some unknown place he found a voice inside of him to speak. "My lady!" he called after her. For a brief second the woren woman paused then turned halfway to at least regard him. Taking one breath Dwight said, "I wronged ye greatly, for that I'm at fault…"

For a few seconds the woren continued to stare at him blinking unbelievably, almost as if she never expected the man to express those words. Wordlessly she continued, but Dwight noticed the agitated swing of her tail had left.

Later that day, all of Riders of Riddick had been assembled at the castle gates. Dwight stood still in his plated armor waiting for the king's address. He looked to the side observing the several other Riders of Riddick. The whole lot all seemed to be hardened battle experienced warriors. His eyes continued their patrol as they then met a familiar set of furious brown eyes. Dwight quickly turned away, wishing not to agitate her even more. But despite himself he found himself drawn to look once again. He nearly winced at the sight; he fought hard at the urge to raise his shield to fend off the hurling daggers her eyes were transmitting.

Once again he found himself thinking this would be a very _long_ journey. Though even at his own personal risk, he couldn't help but to be drawn to those eyes. Eyes, who were wild, seemingly untamed, even enchanting…But he decided to do away with those thoughts for right now. The king was approaching.

High above in his balcony, King Wilhelm stood overlooking the full encampment of the Riders of Riddick, the army totally close to five hundred in its ranks; men, women, elves, wyndians all working together, all fighting together for the sake of his kingdom. Boarding the warriors, the citizens of Wyndia bathed the event with their cheers of praise to their love ones. King Wilhelm paused as he regarded the trope. Here were some of the finest warriors, from around the world. All composed to defend his country, to defend his home.

He took another breath then raised his hand to calm the crowd as he began to speak. "People of Wyndia," the king began his voice booming through out the gathering, a small enhancement made by Azierath to increase the volume of the king's voice to reach the whole yard. "These great men and women will soon ride to the southern boarders of our land…" The king's speech continued on for sometime giving detail to everyone the news of the growing army in the south. King Wilhelm was considered one of the most influential of speakers of this time. His words all beautifully concocted always motivated all that listened. When he spoke the people were moved.

King Wilhelm further explained that from all other options this was the one that had to be taken. "…Please, know that it is with a heavy heart I now must send your loved ones, _our_ loved ones away to defend for _our_ Wyndia, to fight for her continual glory!" the king shouted. Cheers from the crowd poured in, shouts of agreement and even louder cries of "Long live King Wilhelm!"

At a sudden cheer, Wilhelm let an easy smile. He then refocused himself. "To all the Riders of Riddick, know that there will not be a day, after this, where you will not be held in our prayers." A thunderous cheer roared in response from all the warriors. "Sir Riddick…" he paused as the man stepped forward from the other soldiers. "I and all of Wyndia salute you!" Sir Riddick took a deep bow then returned to his position. King Wilhelm gave one last look toward the Riders of Riddick, to the citizens, to his people then said. "May her light, forever shine!"

Thousands of thunderous cheers and applause ensued, streamers and confetti danced through the skies as the soldiers marched through the city. Dwight looked to his left and to his right. This might very well be the last time he ever see his beloved city. He then frowned and shook the thought away. He wouldn't allow his fears to conquer him. So he continued on and marched out of the city to the start of his adventure…

At the departure of the Riders the people of Wyndia began a celebration, although all were deathly afraid for those that have left, the King ensued it was best to honor they're bravery with a celebration. And that very night the streets of Wyndia started a celebration so grand that one like it hadn't been seen for many years. The celebration continued to the next night when the Princess finally reached her eighteenth birthday.

Upon reaching the age of maturity, every maiden of the Wyndian royal house was presented with the _Wyndia Star_ a royal heirloom that had been passed down from generation to generation. The _Star_ was a beautifully studded necklace with several series of jewels orbiting around the base, but the most captivating image of the _Star_ was the stunning blue and green gem in its center. There were even some legends that the _Wyndia Star_ held some great unknown power, but there had never been any historic documents to prove the claim. Therefore it was believed more to be an object of esteem.

Nina was nearly breathless when her father presented her the jewel. During the ceremony, she remembered in her youth the countless times she recounted her mother wearing the gem. She always thought the jewel looked so very beautiful on her. And now that little bit of her mother would be hers.

The presentation of the _Star_ did much to rekindle the princess' spirits of her upcoming unwanted engagement. But the item could never make her forget whom her heart truly belonged to.

The celebration in Wyndia drew crowds never seen before in ages. It seemed everyone in the majestic kingdom turned out for the event. Dancing in the streets feeling the years of age rolling right off to when they were at a carefree age.

Yes, it was a grand night in Wyndia one that wasn't missed by a pair of calculating emerald green eyes.

"What was with all the commotion at the palace?" Xian asked as Ryu returned to their camp. They set up not to far along the boarders of the city. He sent the boy into the city to scout around to find the prime targets for their strikes. Not only was it test of the boy's skills of surveying and resourcefulness, it also gave Xian a few hours rest. But the bright smile on the young man's face said his surveying might have proved to be successful.

An unnatural wicked grin crossed the young man's face. "It seems the spoiled princess of Wyndia's birthday is today. " He smirked while drawing a bowl from the prepared meal. "The whole city is celebrating."

The gray elf quickly pondered the great news. "Which means they are filling the streets, thus leaving their homes and more importantly their valuables unguarded," he grinned. "You did well my boy," the gray elf gave Ryu a full smile, while rising to gather his things. Tonight will be a busy night.

"Wait Xian…" Ryu cut in. "Why trouble ourselves with shabby family trinkets and heirlooms?"

Xian fixed onto him a peculiar look. "Because we're thieves…It's only the proper thing to do." He responded not missing a tempo.

Ryu narrowed his eyebrows at the statement. 'What a queer thing to say…' he thought. "No what I'm referring to is, the following morn, the Princess of Wyndia is leaving with her entourage towards the Eastern Continent." The young man drew his argument to a close as he could tell his partner was started to understand. "Why busy ourselves with small chicks when a royal hen is lying in wait?"

"A...royal hen?" Xian asked incredibly.

"Aye, with all the jewels and treasures in the royal coach, it would be a plump royal hen, prime for the plucking," he eagerly stated. Ryu then caught the dark look that formed on the gray elf's face. "A doubtful expression crosses your face, Sir Elf."

Xian merely shook his head as he continued with his far out look. "No…merely reminiscing."

Ryu narrowed his eyes and directed his gaze to the gray elf. "Of…?"

"Our past escapades and how often they seldom run as smoothly as you predict," Xian replied, his white eyebrows slightly raised.

"All in the past, my elven friend," Ryu assured him, though he didn't miss the doubting frown. "Merely trivial events that should keenly be swept under the carpet and be long forgotten," Blueflame slyly grinned.

Xian's white eyebrows narrowed. "It's hard for one to forget when one nearly had their head separated from one's shoulders."

Ryu flushed at the statement. "Aye, but ye claimed my forgiveness was already found."

"Forgiven you I have," Xian nodded. "But the memory still remains."

Ryu frowned having no retort to the statement. It was true, he did have a less than impressive record when it came to selecting their jobs, but some way or another the pair…well the trio-including Night-found away to succeed. Leaving them both with remarkable stories to tell whenever they returned to Darak.

The two held the notion in the air for a few more moments then defeated, Xian sighed. "Let's see if there is some truth to your claim. We track the caravan tomorrow, if the hen is as plentiful as you say, then we act, if not we head towards Taris for fairer gains."

Ryu had a hard time containing the bright smile on his face. "Agreed…" he grinned while going to set his sword. The two then quickly put out the fire and gathered their things. They always packed light whenever they set up for camp, so if per chance their location was found in a moment's noticed the two would be gone, leaving no traces of their presence. That was the life they lived as thieves, always moving always on the run, never leaving any traces or tracks. Because to do otherwise, could mean their own death.

Deep underneath the palace of Wyndia, in the catacombs that even the present King knew not of its existence, deep down, where the screams of the victims of his heinous experiments could not be heard, dwelled the dark laboratory of the Archwizard Azierath.

Having born half wyndian and half human, Azierath relied on the strong magic induced blood of his wyndian heritage to draw his power. The wizard had never known his mother, nor did he ever care. He grew under the hard hand of his father, a human mage of some power, but little standing. There was seldom a night where young Azierath found a peaceful rest. Often or not his father's frustrations from his failings at wizardry were taking out on his frail son. His weaker wyndian frame made him susceptible to the abuse. It was only after the great fire, did Azierath's pain ever cease. A failed attempt at a high level spell sent Azierath's family home into flames. But from the ashes of the destruction, orphaned Azierath clawed his way from his background and through the ranks of several schools of magic to finally attain his arch power. Not long after he was then appointed the royal mage of Wyndia, a title that earned him the recognition of one of the mightiest mages of the land.

But there is a curse upon those that seek power, one taste of it often consumes the soul, driving it to new lengths and even driving it to the point of obsession. All of his days and night are consumed with thoughts of greater glory of greater knowledge and of greater might. In his eyes there was no grander purpose, the pursuit of power had been his only goal. Even his title as the royal Archmage of Wyndia, meant nothing to him with greater beings such as the flamboyant Aeon Avanthas Ensor and the elven sisters of Magieria in existence.

Increasing his mystical power was everything to Azierath and he finally found a way how…

Through his reign as the royal palace's head wizard, Azierath found it was almost imperative to keep an extensive list of allies, operatives who could perform and never would lead a trail back to the wizard.

A group of orcs and ogres entered through a side passage, one they used often whenever they were told to do the wizard's bidding. There hoots and grunts filled the passage all the way to when they reached the domain of the Wizard. Then every pig-snouted face closed shut as they entered.

Groab was the orcian leader of the rouge band of orcs and ogres. Smarter then some and nastier then most, the orc had proved a worthy ally to have for the wizard. He moved from before his brethren to go to the archwizard's side. Groab stood a little under six feet, far larger then normal. His round face and large gapping jaw, with two tusks protruding from his lips, one broken in half from an earlier deadlier encounter, gave the orc a natural opposing grimace that he often used to its fullest.

The raven haired archmage narrowed his eyes as Groab stood forward. His dark eyes borrowing deep, a sharp scowl formed on his thin lips. "I summoned for you days ago!" he shouted his voice ringing through the whole laboratory. "Why have you only arrived now?"

The orc's beady pea colored eyes shifted left to right. He hated wizards and their tricks. He hated wizard's dens too, all full of trickery. "My sorries, my lord…" the orc grunted in his own attempt at the common tongue. He nervously rang his hands together, "Businesses, much businesses to attend."

As soon as the orc ended the sentence, Azierath's eyes flashed brightly. Then suddenly breathing became harder and harder for the orc. He clutched his throat, as if some invisible hands where choking his scrawny neck. The wizard raised his hand, in a clench, the tighter he squeezed, the tighter the hold on Groab was. It would be so easy to end the orc's life…So easy indeed. "My businesses…" the wizard said sharply with a deadly edge. "…comes first." He then with a simple flick of the wrist released his hold. Groab sank to the floor, wheezing and hacking. The wizard continued on as if nothing ever occurred. "The dawn of tomorrow the princess shall leave for the continent of Ito. The Princess has something I desire, a small gemmed necklace. I want you to take you and your horde and ambush the caravan. Kill everyone there and bring me the necklace."

The wizard's words were still foggy to the orc leader, but he understood brunt of the discussion. Then he paused as a thought-one of few-came to the orc. "The princess…"

The wizard's eyes narrowed. "What of her?"

"She's a pretty, my lord. Very pretty…" the orc hissed, a very lewd snagged tooth-filled grin forming on his twisted lip. Other vulgar grunts and cheers of agreement followed from Groab's horde.

The Mad Wizard shivered from repulsion by the thought of orc carrying out any of what it was hinting at. But no matter as long as it kept them happy. "Fine, let her fulfill whatever sick perverted fantasies you may have. Though, make sure she dies when you're done with your games."

Groab gave a mangy tooth grin and joined in with the hooting cheers of his followers. Tomorrow was a day for easy prey….

Ah, finally…Almost thought this would never see the light of day. Sorry for those of you that has waited patiently for this addition; the last few months have been at the least very interesting.

Wyndia star, this will be at whole the most of what the series will hold. A lot of things are going to be in store for our heroes. Also be on the look out for a side-series involving the Riders of Riddick's on Dwight Mullenhart.

I think that's it for the moment….See you all next chapter.


End file.
